The tale of Ruby Fineau
by GeraldineK
Summary: This story is about Ruby and all her adventures at Hogwarts. Life can get quite spectacular when your two best friends are the Weasley twins. Follow her through her seven years at Hogwarts. There will be adventures, friendship, secrets, love and heartbreak.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was the beginning of august and Ruby was laying on the grass in her garden. It was a rather hot day and she was lazily laying around reading one of her favorite books. Ruby was eleven years old and rather tall. She had grey eyes, which she got from her mother and long curly hair. She loved her family dearly but sometimes she felt different and couldn't explain why. Strange things happened around her when she was angry or felt some strong emotion. Her parents never showed any signs but she knew they were concerned.

She was just finishing her chapter when her mom called her in.

'-Coming.' She said. She got up and slowly made her way inside. When she got in the living room she saw something quite unusual. An owl was sitting on the sofa. She didn't know if she should feel excited to see an owl, because she always had a soft spot for animals or she should feel confused because the owl happened to carry a letter in his beak. She slowly made her way to the owl. She didn't want to scare the poor thing. When the owl didn't move she carefully lifted her hand and petted the owl.

'-Oh mum look. He's enjoying it. Can I keep him ?'

'- Your father wouldn't be too pleased and I think the cat would be a little overexcited to have a bird in the house.'

'- Yeah you're probably right. Anyways this isn't the strangest thing I have seen so far but I have never seen an owl deliver a letter.'

She slowly took the letter from the owl, which happily gives it to her.

'- Mum can we get him maybe a little bit of water and something to eat?'

She had no idea what she should give the owl but she could not let the bird go without trying to take care of it.

'- Of course darling. It looks rather exhausting. Maybe some water would help.' Her mum slowly made her way tot he kitchen and Ruby was alone with the owl. She was absently petting the owl while eyeing the envelope.

To Miss Ruby Fineau. The letter was addressed to her. She lifted it and noticed the heavy parchment and a crest. Hogwarts. She never heard of something called Hogwarts. Her interest was awakened. On the crest were four animals. A lion, a serpent, a raven and a badger. She carefully opened the letter and a few pages fell out. She grabbed the first page and began to read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Ruby Fineau,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Ruby didn't understand a single word. HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY. Witchcraft and wizardry? How was that even possible. Could this be a bad joke? It must be.

She stared at the letter when her mother returned and with some water and snacks for the owl. She placed it in front of him and the owl began to eat it happily.

'-So what does the letter say?'

Ruby was lost for words and carefully handed over the letter. Her mother read it while Ruby was watching her. Some emotions were showing in her face but the surprise wasn't some of them.

'-Mum why aren't you surprised?'

'-Because of I'm not.'

'-You knew ?' She asked.

Her mother nodded.

'- DO YOU MEAN THIS IS ALL TRUE?! YOU KNEW ALL THESE YEARS WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH ME AND WHY STRANGE THINGS HAPPEN AROUND ME AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT YOU COULD EXPLAIN IT TO ME? SAY SOMETHING?'

Ruby couldn't help herself. Sometimes her emotions overtook her and she lost it. All these years her mother knew the answer and never cared to explain it to her. All these years when she felt like an outsider her mother had a way to explain it to her and maybe make it easier.

'-Honey your uncles and I received the same letter when we were eleven.'

These simple words made her stop for a moment. Her mother never talked about her uncle or her past in general. When she was younger she tried to ask her about her uncles but she saw the pain she caused her mother and stopped asking. The only thing she knew was that her mother was the youngest of three children, that she had two older brothers and that one oft hem died.

'- What?' she stuttered.

'- You have to understand that I tried to protect you. It was a dangerous world back then. There was a war going on. I fled the country and moved here. Your uncle thought it would be wise for me to move because I was pregnant with you and he tried to protect me.' She could see how sad her mother was and when she remained silent her mother continued.

'- When I was younger we often visited Switzerland. This is where I met your father. We fell in love and I fell pregnant. Your grandparents would have never accepted you or your father so we decided that I should move. I moved to your father and only your uncle knew where we were hidden. You have to understand I did it to protect you.'

'- So then it is all true? That I am a witch?'

'- Yes you are.' Her mother said smiling for the first time.

'- So this means you are a witch too.' When her mother nodded she continued.

'- Can you please explain to me everything? It is quite overwhelming at the moment.'

'-of course, baby. So where do I start?' she waited for a moment to get her thoughts together and then began.

'-You must already know that I grew up under the name Black. We were a very noble and ancient house and your grandparents had some believes and values with which I didn't agree. Your uncle was the same. Together we faced our parents and when things got a bit out of hand we both left home. When we moved to Switzerland I left everything behind including my magic. Hogwarts it the school wizards and witches from the age 11 till 17 visits. It is located in Scotland and the castle and the grounds are breathtaking. Hogwarts is divided into four houses. You get sorted into one of these houses and they will be like your second family. You sleep together, share a common room and have classes together. The houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw.'

Ruby absorbed everything her mother said. There where so many questions swirling around in her head.

'- Why would my grandparents not approve of dad or me ?'

'- Your dad is a muggle, which the wizards use to describe non-magic folk. There are some wizards which don't approve of muggle and think that a wizard or which should interfere with them not to mention marry them. This was the reason for the first wizarding war. There was a man called Voldemort trying to take over the magical world. The men are gone defeated at least.' When her mother stopped Ruby could see the sadness written all over her face.

'-What happened?' ruby said.

'- He went after the Potters. He murdered Lily and James Potter and tried to kill Harry as well but he got killed instead. After all these years he got defeated by a little boy.' Her mother paused.

'-I think ist enough for today. You should process everything you heard and we will talk about it later.'

Ruby slowly nodded and made her way out oft he house. She had a lot to think about.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

Two weeks passed since she found out she was a witch. She learned as much as she could about the wizarding world by asking her mother as many questions as possible. It turned out that her father knew about the wizarding world as well. He was sad that his daughter was leaving the country to go live at Hogwarts but he also understood that this was an important part of her life. Ruby was growing more and more excited but was also anxious to leave. Tomorrow they were all leaving for London to get all her school supply and then in a couple of days she was leaving for Hogwarts.

She was currently in her room checking the stuff she packed when her parents entered.

'-Hey Honey can we come in?' her father asked.

'- Yes, of course, dad what's the matter ?' she asked

'- We are leaving tomorrow for London and we wanted to talk to you about a couple of things.' Her father said while looking at his wife for her to continue.

'- Tomorrow we are traveling by floo powder. It is a glittery magical powder used by witches and wizards to travel by the Floo Network, which connects the fireplaces of nearly every wizarding household and building. Through the use of Floo powder, witches and wizards can enter a fireplace at the origin building and exit a fireplace at the destination building.' Her mother explained.

'- That sounds cool and terrifying at the same time.' Ruby said and her parents chuckled.

'- When thrown into a fireplace, Floo powder turns the previously normal flames into harmless, emerald green flames that rise higher than before. One must toss a handful of powder into a fireplace connected to the Floo Network, walk into the flames, and state the desired destination loudly and clearly to ensure arrival in the proper location.' Her mother continued.

'- When you travel by Floo powder you must speak clearly, take care to get out at the right grate, keep your elbows tucked in, shut your eyes, don't fidget and don't panic.' Her mother ended.

'- Sounds like a lot to keep in mind.' Ruby said and she sounded afraid.

'- No worry floo powder is perfectly normal and safe in the wizarding world.' Her mother comforted her.

'- And there is another thing.' Her father said looking a little sad.

'- You will be far away from home and we won't see you until Christmas. I want you to have something which will always remind you of home.' Her father continued.

'- I think you remember the part where it is stated that you are allowed to bring a pet, a familiar. We want you to take Lia with you.' Her father ended.

Lia was her cat. They finally got her a cat after years of her begging to get one. The cat meant the world to her and she was very happy that her parents agreed on taking her with her. She was feeling a lump forming in her throat when she hugged her parents.

'- That would mean the world to me.'

The next day they were standing in front of the fireplace.

'-Remember what I told you and everything will be fine.' Her mother said.

'- I'm going first and then you will follow. When you see me you know you can get out.' Her mother grabbed some powder walked into the fireplace and said loud and cleary:

'- Leaky Cauldron.' Then her mother disappeared and it was her turn. Nervously she took some powder and stepped inside the fireplace. The fire felt warm and not burning hot like she expected it to be. She relaxed a little and then it was her turn to say the destination.

'-Leaky cauldron.' She said as loud and clear as possible. Everything was suddenly spinning very fast and she began to feel sick. She saw glimpses of different houses and she tried to keep her eyes open but that was hard with all the ashes and flames. Then it stopped and she stumbled in a bar. Her mother was waiting there for her. She sat down and tried to calm down. That was quite the ride. She preferred the plane, even if it meant that their travel journey would be longer. Shortly after her father followed. She finally lifted her head feeling a little better when she fully could see her environment. They were standing in a pub. Despite being quite small it was very welcoming. All three of them moved into their rooms. Ruby had a room all for herself. She was very excited to see her first glimpse of the wizarding world. She was so excited that she walked straight to her parents begging to make their way down to Diagon Alley.

Her mother told her all she wanted to know about Diagon Alley so when they walked tot he brick wall she was mentally prepared to what they were going to see. But she was nevertheless overwhelmed with was she saw. There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Ruby had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon... Her head was spinning. They walked past a shop called Quality Quidditch supply and she couldn't stop smiling. She was running to every window and her parents were watching her with amusement.

'- Calm down honey.' Her father said laughing

'- Are you seeing the things I see? Because I can't believe what I'm seeing much less calming down.' Ruby said.

'- We are here to buy your school supply. I think we should start with your books and then we get you the school robes and the other things. In the end, we go to Ollivanders to get you your wand.' Her mother said and ruby nodded excitedly. So they started at Flourish and Blotts. Ruby was overwhelmed by the sight of this many books. They didn't leave with just the required books. Her parents bought her some more books like Hogwarts a History because she insisted. Ruby could be very stubborn when she had to be. Not that she had to because her parents happily bought her the books. They made their way over to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and then to the cauldron shop. Then the moment she was waiting for arrived. They finally made their way to Ollivanders to get Ruby a wand. With every step, she grew a little more anxious. What if they made a mistake? If she wasn't a witch? And what if there was no wand working for her?

When they entered Ollivanders Ruby was hiding behind her mother. There were thousands of narrow boxes containing wands piled up to the ceiling of the tiny shop. There was a thin layer of dust on the boxes. Ollivander was an old man with pale wide eyes looking at them.

'- Ah Miss Black a pleasure to meet you again. Cedar and dragon heartstring, 11 inches if I remember correctly ?' Olliver said looking expectantly at my mother.

'- It is Fineau now but yes Sir you remember correctly.' My mother said without giving away any emotions she was feeling.

'- Ah I see and you are here for your daughter. I was expecting you a little bit earlier.' Ollivander was looking at Ruby but she said nothing. She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach and she didn't know what to think about Ollivander.

'- Should we proceed?' Ollivander asked and Ruby nodded.

He handed her different wands but she reacted quite badly to all of them. She was getting frustrated but Ollivander was more and more excited.

'- You're quite a hard one. But with your family, I expect nothing less. We can expect great things from you Miss Fineau.' Ollivander said calmly. His gaze on Ruby.

'-I think I just know the wand you need.' He said while leaving to grab it.

When he handed her the wand Ruby held her breath. As soon ass he touche dit she felt complete. Sparks were coming out of her wand and she immediately felt a connection. A bond.

'- Your wand is made out of Vine and your core is a phoenix feather. 11 inches just like your mothers.' Ollivander said with a grin on his face.

'- As I said Miss Fineau we can expect great things from you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :

She was lying wide awake in her bed. Today she was leaving for Hogwarts. -Finally

She got up and got ready. She headed down to breakfast where her parents were waiting for her.

'-Were you able to sleep last night?' her father asks.

'- Barely. I'm so excited but I'm also kind of nervous and I hate that I have to leave you guys.' Ruby said.

'- I know Honey but remember you can always borrow one of the school owls and write to us. We will instantly reply. You will make a lot of friends and learn great things. You will love it just as much as I did.' Her mother said with a small smile on her lips.

'- We will miss you a lot but you have Lia to keep you company.' Her father said. They finished breakfast and she collected her trunk. They made their way to Kings Cross. In front of a wall between platforms nine and ten they stopped.

'- We can go further with you. A barrier hinders your father to enter the platform.' Her mother said.

Ruby faced her parents. She wasn't ready to say goodbye but she knew she had to. She walked over and hugged them tightly.

'- I will miss you so much! I will write to you as soon as possible.' She said with teary eyes.

'- Have a great time honey. We will see you for Christmas. I love you' Her father replied.

'- You have to walk through the brick wall. If you are nervous you can run. It helps.' Her mother said gently.

'- I will miss you, Ruby. We love you very much. Take care of yourself and Lia.' Her mum said.

'- I love you both very much and I will miss you a lot.' Ruby said. She hugged them both tightly and then she made her way to the wall. It looked pretty solid so she began to run. She closed her eyes and suddenly she was standing in front of a marvelous red train. The Hogwarts express. She made her way over to one oft he carriages. The had Lia in one hand and her trunk in her other. With difficulties, she lifted her trunk into the train and when she found an empty compartment she entered. She lefts Lia's cage on the bench and tried to put her trunk on the upper compartment. She realized too late that the trunk was about to squash her when a pair of hands grabbed hold oft he falling trunk and helped her.

'- Oii what are you doing ? trying to get out of school by getting crushed by a trunk?' He said laughing.

'-Haha no I was just convinced that I was strong enough to lift my trunk all alone. Thank you were much! I would have had a great start if you didn't save me.' She said gently.

'- Always at your service.' He said winkingly.

'- I'm Charlie Weasley. I am starting my sixth year here at Hogwarts. And you are?' he asked

'- I'm Ruby Fineau. I'm just starting Hogwarts.' She said.

'- My brothers are starting this year as well. They are quite the troublemakers. I hope they behave otherwise I will hear from my mother. Speaking of which. I have to head outside again and say goodbye. I will see you around Ruby?' he asked.

'- That would be great Charlie.' She said smiling. He smiled back at her and left her alone in the compartment. She sat beside the window and opened Lias cage. The cat gratefully took the opportunity to leave the cage and get comfortable on the bench.

She looked out of the window and saw families which only could have been wizards. They would have been spotted as soon as they walked into muggle London. Not far from her window she spotted Charlie and his family. It was not hard no miss them with seven redheads standing in a crowd of peoples.

'-What took you so long Charlie ?' older women asked, which was probably his mother while fussing over two boys.'

'-I prevented the first year from getting crushed by a trunk.' Charlie replied.

'-Oh look at the little prefect.' One of the boys said.

'- and don't forget he's quidditch captain too.' The other one added.

'-How can we even be related?' the first boy asked while rolling his eyes. Ruby quickly noticed that the two boys were twins.

'- Fred and George Weasley I want nothing but the best behavior while you're at Hogwarts. There better be not send one owl home about you two causing some troubles.' Their mother replied with a stern look.

'- Why should be causing troubles? We are angels !' one of the twins replied but with so much sarcasm in his voice that a little girl giggled. The boys looked at her and winked.

'- Charlie will you keep an eye on your brothers?' his mother asked him a little desperate.

'- I will do my best but you know Fred and George. They attract trouble.' Charlie said shrugging.

They said their goodbyes with their mother each giving them a bone-crushing hug and the twins complaining about her trying to kill them sot hey couldn't cause trouble at Hogwarts. When the little girl cried, they leaned down to her and whispered something in her ear. She began to smile immediately and nodded. Their mother eyed them suspiciously but they but on an innocent face, which Ruby only guessed they perfected over the years.

The department door was open and standing in the doorway was a tall pretty girl with dark skin, brown eyes and long braided black hair. She smiled at Ruby.

'- Hi is there a place for one more? Everywhere else is full.' She asked.

'-I think the compartment has a place for one more.' Ruby answered smiling back at her.

'-Perfect!' Her smile grew wider when she sat in front of Ruby.

'- Hi my name is Angelina Johnson. And you are?' Angelina asked.

'- I'm Ruby Fineau. Nice to meet you, Angelina.' Ruby stated.

'- So are you starting Hogwarts this year as well.' Angelina asked curiously.

'- Yes I am. Considering that a few weeks ago I didn't even know Hogwarts existed.' Ruby answered.

'- Oh so you are a Muggleborn then?' Angelina asked.

'- Funnily I am not. My mother is a witch but kept it a secret and my dad is a muggle.' Ruby explained not keen to deepen the subject further.

Angelina picked on her change of emotions and decided not to ask any further questions regarding this topic. So instead she asked

'- Did you have good holidays ?' When Angelina saw the smile appearing on her face she felt relieved. She didn't want to lose her first friend she met. They both talked about their holidays and got to know each other in the next couple of hours.'

'- What do you mean you don't live in Britain ?' Angelina blurted out. Ruby laughed at this reaction.

'- I am living in Switzerland.' She replied.

'- Oh wow that sounds amazing. I always wanted to live abroad.' Angelina replied.

'- You are welcome to visit me during our vacation.' Ruby said. They both looked at each other with the biggest smile on their face. They both knew they just found a friend in one another and they were happy to be together to face this unknown place.

'- I'd love that' Angelina replied.

They both were scared when the compartment door opened. Standing in the doorway were three boys. Two of which she recognized and a shorter boy with dark skin and frizzy hair. The three of them didn't realize they scared the two girls as they were looking over their shoulder, slightly out of breath.

'- Ehm Hello?' Angelina said with a confused look on her face.

'- Oh hi there. Do you mind us joining you ?' one of the twins asked. They shook their heads and the boys sat down. One of the twins sat down next to Angelina with the other boy next to him and the other twin lifted her cat on his lap to he could sit next to her. She looked between the twins to find any differences but she couldn't. She mentally made a note to look for any differences.

'- So from who were you running away from?' Ruby asked with a smirk on her face. Both the twins and the boy looked at her in shock. Before they could say anything she added.

'- It was not hard to realize that you did something. You were looking over your shoulders to see if someone followed you and you where out of breath.' Ruby listed all her observations that led to her conclusion. Angelina smirked back at her and looked at the boys. When they realized she found it rather funny they visibly relaxed. A mischievous look appeared on both the twins' faces.

'- Do we have a prankster in our center ?' the twin next to her asked.

'- I believe we have three. For the moment I don't count myself nor Angelina.' Ruby said.

'- Let me introduce us properly. I am Fred Weasly.' Fred said while standing up.

'- and I am George Weasley.' George said standing up mimicking his brother.

'- prankster extraordinaire…'

'-at your service.' They said while taking a bow.

'- And I am Lee Jordan.' Lee cut in. Both girls laughed at their actions. They both looked at each other and stood up as well while the twins sat down.

'- Messers Weasly and Jordan I am delighted to introduce you to Miss Angelina Johnson.' Ruby said with exaggerated gestures while Angelina was taking a bow.

'- And I am delighted to introduce you to Miss Ruby Fineau.' Angelina stated in the same manner as Ruby took a bow. They all laughed while sitting back down.

'- So from who were you running from?' Angelina asked.

The boys all shared a look before George answered.

'- We let some dung bombs loose in a Slytherin compartment. If that's not bad enough we ran straight into our older brother Percy. He not quite fond of our abilities.'

They all laughed and started a conversation to get to know one another. All the fear Ruby was feeling before coming to Hogwarts was suddenly gone and she was happy to have found a group of friends. They looked all at each other knowing that they have just created a bond. She was ready to face everything her first year was holding for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

They were all laughing about one of Freds jokes when the compartment door was opened again. Leaning on the doorway was Charlie. He meant to find the twins after Percy ratted them out. He wasn't mad or anything. He quite enjoyed their pranks and their energy. He only came here to see how they were adapting and to get rid of Percy.

'- So first you almost get crushed by your trunk and now you just befriended the biggest troublemakers of Hogwarts.' Charlie said with a smirk on his face.

'- What can I say. I attract trouble.' Ruby said shrugging. Amusement in her voice.

'- Wait you know Charlie?' The twins said together.

'- Yeah he helped me with my trunk' she answered.

'- I saved you.' He said with a wink.

'- Yes you are my new found hero.' Ruby said rolling her eyes.

All of them laughed. They quickly realized Ruby was never short for words. Same as Angelina. Both girls were rather feisty with Angelina being slightly more confident than Ruby.

'- I knew you two would have no problems finding a group of friends. I just hoped they could keep you on track and not encourage you to cause more trouble than you already do.' Charlie said shaking his head but smiling.

'-We are angels !' The twins said dramatically overacting their statement.

'- I think you should all get changed we arrive shortly.' Charlie said leaving the compartment.

'- I think you just chased him off.' Ruby said with tears in her eyes.

During the train ride, they all discussed in which house they wanted to be sorted into. They all stated they would be Gryffindors. Ruby remained silent. When they noticed they said they would remain, friends, even if she wasn't sorted into the same house. Her mother didn't want to tell Ruby in which house she was in so that ruby would go into the sorting without any expectations. She knew her mother only wanted the best for her but hearing her group of friends she would have been grateful for an indication on which house she may belong.

Just don't get sorted into Slytherin her friends said. That is what she was afraid of. Slytherin traits were cunning and ambitious which she was both. And there was nothing wrong with that. She could not see how a house could be so hated. She never met a Slytherin but she was certain that not all Slytherin was bad.

When the train stopped they slowly got up. Fred leaned to Ruby and whispered.

'- Don't worry Ru. Even if you get sorted into Slytherin we will remain friends. But you are too good to be one.' Ruby smiled at the comforting words and her newfound nickname. He held his hand out and she took it. He was leading her out of the train following the group of friends. When they saw the number of people she tightens her grip. She was walking next to Angelina and gripped her hand too. They both shared a look and made their way through the masses.

'- Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!' A massive man said. Ruby was speechless. She has never seen such a tall man. With his beard, he looked scary. When she looked him in the eyes she relaxed. They were twinkling and she could see that he was happy to see so many new faces. She could see that despite his look he was kindhearted. They were walking along a shady path that leads to a fleet of small boats.

All five of them boarded a boat. She sat between Angelina and Fred with George and Lee in the front. The boats sailed themselves over the lake.

'- Now around the corner you're going to see Hogwarts for the first time.' The man stated in his boat, which he occupied for himself.

'- Ohhhhhhh.' Came from all the students at once. Ruby has never seen something this beautiful in her whole life. Hogwarts was breathtaking. It was unbelievable.

Ruby was leaning on the edge of the boat and put her hand in the water. The water was cold and something slippery touched her fingers. Instead of pulling out her hand she left it. She was wondering what creature has just touched her hand and was eager to find out. When they arrived at Hogwarts they made their way up to a large stairway. Waiting for them was a rather stern-looking woman.

'- Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. Your house will be like your family. You will have classes together, share a dorm and gain or lose house points.' McGonagall said. She looked over the crowd of first years.

'- I think we are ready for you. Please follow me.' McGonagall said leading the way into the great hall.

The whole school was waiting for them. She looked up seeing that the ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky outside. She squeezed Angelina's hand to show her the ceiling. They both nervously smiled at each other. She could be beginning to feel more and more nervous. They stopped and stood in front of a rather battered hat. It was patched, frayed and extremely dirty. The hat began singing a song.

'- Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me.' The sorting hat began. For it to sing a tear along the brim opened like a mouth. The hat continued singing about the houses and house unity. When the hat was finished McGonagall stepped forward.

'-When I call your name please step forward. I will put the hat on your head and he will decide which house you belong to. You will then join your house and wait until the sorting is over.' McGonagall said while looking at the first year if they understood.

'- Roger Davies.' McGonagall said. Roger walked in front oft he school and the hat was placed on his head.

'-Ravenclaw.' The hat said. A sea of blue wearing students erupted cheering. When they calmed down the sorting continued.

'-Cedric Diggory.' Cedric stood behind Ruby. She let him through while giving him an encouraging smile. He smiled back thankfully and took his place.

'-Hufflepuff.' Cheers erupted.

'-Ruby Fineau.' She reluctantly let go of Angelina's hand. She was shaking. She slowly made her way up and took her seat. It didn't take long for her vision to fade. She could only see black.

'- Ah Miss Fineau. I can see a lot of potentials. Each house would benefit you in another way. I see you're extremely loyal but I can also see your ambitious and cunning side. You would do great in Slytherin. You are also intelligent and Ravenclaw would help pursue an academic career. Otherwise, you could be in Hufflepuff where they value hard work and dedication. You could be placed in every house.' The hat said.

While Ruby was sorted the great hall was becoming more and more excited with every passing minute. Ruby was a Hatstall. They never witnessed a Hatstall. Five minutes passed. McGonagall was looking at Dumbeldore with wide eyes. He, on the other hand, was perfectly calm like he expected nothing else.

'-I think I have found you a house. You've got a Lion's heart. You are protecting and loyal to your friends and family and you are brave. So I have no other choice than put you into GRYFFINDOR.' The last word the hat said out loud and the hall erupted into cheers. The whole Gryffindor table was standing and clapping euphorically. Her friends had the biggest smile on their faces and when she turned to McGonagall she had a proud look on her face. Ruby smiled brightly and made her way down to the Gryffindor table. She saw Charlie with a grin on his face. He indicated the empty seat next to him and she gratefully took it.

'-I knew you would be Gryffindor.' Was the only thing he could say before the sorting continued. Angelina and Lee were also sorted into Gryffindor. Ruby was cheering alongside her house when Angelina took the seat next to her. Adrian Pucey was sorted into Slytherin while Alicia Spinnet was a Gryffindor. The sorting continued with and it ended with the twins each being sorted into Gryffindor.

Charlie leaned over to congratulate his brothers.

'-Look Dumbeldore is giving a speech.' He said while pointing at a very old looking wizard. He had a long white beard and half-moon glasses. He looked over the crowd of students.

'- The very best of evenings to you!... Now… to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you… Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." Dumbeldore said.

Ruby was laughing and she jumped on her seats when she saw the amount of food appearing in front of her. She was starving. She was so nervous this morning that she couldn't eat and during the train ride, she was too busy talking to her newfound friends. They all looked at each other and began to eat. It was delicious. There was not much talking during the meal. They were all to busy trying to eat everything. So when the dessert arrived they were all mourning because they were already full. That, however, didn't stop the twins from eating twice as much dessert than they did dinner. When they finished there was a comfortable silent around them.

Dumbledore got up again.

'- Now that we are feed I would like to make some announcements. I am delighted to Welcome Mr. Coldmore as our new defense against the dark arts teacher. ' Coldmore got up and the hall applauded.

'-Mister Filch would like to inform you that every item from Zonkos Joke shop is forbidden and I would like to remind you to stay away from the Forbidden forest. Now off you go. Have some good nights sleep before we can rise early tomorrow for your classes. Prefects take the first years to your common room.' When Dumbeldore ended he sat back down and watched the students getting up and leaving the great hall. All with a smile on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Ruby woke up the next morning by the sun shining through one of their windows. She was lying in bed thinking about the last 24 hours. She has never been so happy in her life. She was where she belonged. The other two girls were still sound asleep. Ruby and Angelina shared their dorm with the other girl that was sorted into Gryffindor – Alicia Spinnet. They haven't had the chance to talk properly but she seemed nice. She sat up and petted her cat. Her cat was already loving their dorm and she wouldn't be surprised if she soon would be walking around like she owned the place. She got up and looked out of her window. The sun just got up so she had a few hours before breakfast started. She was looking at the lake and decided to head down. But first, she had to get ready fort he day. She went tot he bathroom and got dressed. She left a note for Angelina so she knew where she could find her. She left the dorm and walked down tot he common room. Nobody was there. The common room was quite a comfy place with the armchairs and the fireplace. It just felt at home. She left the dorm and walked down the stairs. She tried her best to find the quickest way down. She found her way tot he grounds and walked a small path down tot he lake. The sun was shining and there was a light breeze. She took her shoes off and made herself comfortable on one of the rocks next to the lake. She let her feet in the water and admired the landscape. When something slippery touched her feet again she looked down. She could see a tentacular. Was it possible that there was a squid in the lake? And by the look of the tentacular, it must be massive. She leaned forward and stroked it. She was caught off guard when the squid decided to show itself. It was a fascinating creature.

'-Oh Hi there. Aren't you a beautiful one ?' Ruby said thrilled. The squid responded by placing one of its tentacles on her lap and the other ones were playing with the water. Ruby was laughing at its actions. She turned around when she heard someone approaching. It was Hagrid. He was introduced by Dumbeldore as the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. He looked worried. When he got nearer he visibly relaxed. He has never seen anything like that. The giant squid was normally shy and never showed itself like that. He was even more surprised when he saw the first year laughing and feeling at ease in the presence of the squid. When he approached the two of them he recognized her. He would recognize these grey eyes everywhere.

'- Made a new friend?' he asked amused.

'-Looks like it.' She answered laughing slightly at the scene in front of her.

'- You're the first one the giant squid showed itself to. Except form me.' He stated. Ruby looked surprised and then she had a proud look on her face when she replied.

'- I take that as a compliment. Are there more magical creatures in the lake ?'

'- There are a bunch of Grindylows, Selkies and the giant squid.' He replied. Ruby looked thoughtful at the answer.

'- I only found out a couple of weeks ago that I'm a witch. I'm sorry but I have no idea what Grindylows or Selkies are.' She said quietly.

'-Grindylows are vicious little water demons and Selkies are Scottish merpeople.' He replied with a smile on his face. She was eager to learn about magical creatures and he was happy to teach her.

Ruby looked shocked at his statement. She has heard about mermaids in Muggle novels but never thought they existed. In a matter of fact, she also didn't know that magic existed. So maybe it wasn't so astonishing that merpeople existed. When ruby was lost in her thoughts when Hagrid continued.

'- Don't you worry. You can take Care of Magical Creatures as one of your electives in your third year.'

'- What I have to wait two years ?' she exclaimed. He chuckled at her reaction. It was then when he made her a proposal.

'-I take care of some of the magical creatures. I can take you to some of them. You can help me take care of oft hem and I will tell you everything I know about them. How does this sound?' he asked.

Ruby jumped up and run over to him.

'-Can we go right now?' she asked with pleading eyes.

'-And me being the reason you missed your first class? No-no-no. I will owl you and then we can meet at my hug. You can call me Hagrid.' He proposed.

'- That would be perfect! Thanks, Hagrid.' She said.

'-I think ist time you head up for breakfast.' He said leading her away from the lake. She nodded and walked up to the small path with a skip in her step.

When she entered the Great Hall it was already pretty full. She made her way tot he Gryffindor table looking for her friends. She found Angelina and sat across from her. Lee and Alicia also joined them. She was just buttering some toasts when the twins sat next to her. They looked rather sleepy.

'-So where have you been this early?' Angelina asked.

'-I've been by the lake. I had an encounter with the giant squid. He is nice nothing happened.' She added immediately when she saw the reactions of her friends.

'- Hagrid also stepped by. He will take me with him to take care of some of the magical creatures.' She couldn't contain her excitement. She was jumping up and down her seat.

'-What's got her so excited?' Charlie asked as he walked by.

'-She's helping Hagrid with some of his magical creatures' Fred answered rolling his eyes.

'-Guess I will see you around then. I got a thing for magical creatures too and I'm helping Hagrid as well.' He said.

'-I didn't know that. That's amazing.' She said with a grin on her face. He walked by and Professor McGonagall joined them.

'-I have your timetables. If you have any questions regarding it don't hesitate to ask. As your Head of House, I am responsible for you. Finish your breakfast and make your way down to the dungeons. I believe you start your year with potions. I don't want to hear that any of my lions appear late to his first lesson.' She said sternly and as soon as she handed them their timetables she made her way further down the table.

'- Double potions.' Lee groaned.

'-With Slytherins' Angelina added groaning as well.

'-What a great start.' The twins said annoyed.

Ruby studied her timetable. They were starting with double potions. When the group reluctantly made their way to the dungeons she couldn't help but feel excited. It was her first lesson at Hogwarts. When they climbed down the stairwell it got colder and colder. They stopped in front of the classroom. They could smell different things but she couldn't identify what caused that smell. When the professor opened the door they all took a step back. The professor had sallow skin, a large, hooked nose, and yellow, uneven teeth. He was dressed in flowing black-robed which Ruby thought made him look like an overgrown bat. He also had shoulder-length, greasy black hair which framed his face in curtains and he has dark penetrating eyes which made the students feel uneasy. He had an authoritative presence and even the twins were rather calm. He took a step back and let them in. Ruby sat next to Angelina at a desk with Alicia next to her and the boys behind them. They didn't dare to speak. She pulled out her parchment and her quill and looked up. He introduced himself as Professor Snape.

'-"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the minds, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.' He spoke in a soft contained voice. He eyed them all skeptically. He stopped when he saw Ruby. She didn't look away as most of the students have done. She packed his interests. He made a note to keep an eye on her.

The students had to write down the different potions they learned this year and an overview of the different topics they were about to cover. When she was finished she looked around the classroom. The classroom was squared-sized with very large tables and windows. In the corner was a stone basin where students could wash their hands and ladles. There were also different jars with ingredients, which some oft hem Ruby wasn't so keen on using. Snape continued by letting them copy the brewing instructions fort he Cure for boils.

'-What's the crucial factor for this potion.' Snape asked with a smirk on his face. Most of them haven't even opened the potions book yet. Nevertheless, he loved asking these cruel questions. He eyed them and every one of them quickly looked away hoping they wouldn't be picked. He knew exactly who to ask.

'-Miss Fineau what's the crucial factor for this potion ?' he asked. She looked up.

'- I'm sorry Professor but I don't know.' She answered.

Snape sneered when he added.

'- I would have expected more from a Hatstall after causing a stir yesterday.' He continued about the cure for boils and its advantages. What did Snape mean? What did she do yesterday? A Hatstall? She was more than confused. She looked over at Angelina and she quietly whispered

'-Later.'

The lesson was over. They all got up. Some of the students were pretty relieved to leave the potions classroom. Ruby decided to stay. She wanted to talk to Snape but the look on his face told her otherwise. So she left with her group.

'-What did he mean by all that?' she asked as soon as they left the classroom.

'-Don't you remember what happened yesterday ?' Lee asked.

'-What do you mean? I was sorted like everybody else.' She said looking perplexed.

'-Ru it took you almost 8 minutes to get sorted.' Fred answered. He was the only one using the nickname for now.

'-WHAT?! 8 minutes? That's impossible. It only felt like seconds under the hat.' She exclaimed.

'-No Ruby it took you this long. The last time the hat took so long was when he decided where to put Professor McGonagall. Dumbeldore was a hat stall as well. They are pretty rare and special.' George explained. Ruby looked between her friends. They all looked serious.

'-It is nothing bad! Ruby don't be worried. Everything is fine!' Angelina said while pulling Ruby into a hug.

'- But I'm not special. I'm rather ordinary.' She said quietly.

They all shook their heads and decided it was time to cheer her up.

The day passed uneventfully. The twins made her laugh again after they put some dung bombs in Percy's dorm. She laughed so hard at the story of Percy's reaction that she had to hold her stomach. It was good to have these two as friends. They then played around exploding snap when she decided that she wanted to go to the library.

'-Where are you going?' Alicia asked. She grew rather fond of this girl. She was nice and fitted perfectly into the group.

'-I'm heading to the library.' She said as though that was a pretty normal thing to do on a Monday evening.

'- Women are you mad ?' George asked.

'- I believe I am but I'm not giving Snape a second chance to humiliate me in front of the whole class.' She said. She made her way to the portrait. She was walking a couple of steps when she heard someone calling her name.

'- Ru wait! I'm coming with you.' Fred shouted. She waited for him to catch up.

'- Who are you and what have you done to Fred Weasley?' She said acting shocked.

'- Haha really funny. How did you know I was Fred?' he said looking surprised she could tell them apart.

'- Besides you being the only one that calls me Ru? She said while looking at him. He nodded so she continued.

'- You have a tiny scar at your chin which George has not. It's tiny but its the reason I can tell you apart.'

His smile grew wider when he realized she made an effort to tell them apart. Not even their mother could tell them apart.

'-Don't tell everybody my secret will you? she asked with pleading eyes.

'- I would dream of it. It means a lot to me, to us, that you are trying to tell us apart. Most of the people wouldn't make the effort. It's just easier to see us as twins than individuals.' He said with a sincere voice.

She placed her hand on his arm and they began walking.

'-So why are you heading to the library?' she asked curiously.

'-We thought that you may get lost and we wanted to escort you safely.' He answered seriously.

'-Hey just because I got lost once today doesn't mean I can handle it my own.' She said with a frown on her face.

'- I know that but I don't mind walking you tot the library. But don't worry I won't voluntary set a foot in there.' She had to laugh at his statement. They fell into an easy conversation when they reached the library.

'-Don't forget. You've got an hour before curfew steps in. I don't want you to break curfew before me.' He winked before walking away. She shook her head and made her way inside. The library was the dream of every bookworm. She was walking around the aisle looking at different books. She was eager to read all of them. Some had more extraordinary titles than others.

'- Hi there looking for something in particular?' a boy asked her. Standing in front of her was rather a tallboy. He was what people would call handsome. He had dark hair and bright grey eyes. Ruby was looking confused until she realized who he was.

'- Why should a first-year be able to find a book. I think we arrived at the same time at Hogwarts. Or am I mistaken ?' she asked with a teasing tone.

'-I suppose you're right. I just hoped that maybe we were able to help each other find a book in this library. It's almost like a needle in the haystack.' He said smiling back at her.

'-You're Cedric Diggory if I remember correctly.' She said while looking at his Hufflepuff uniform.

'- and you are Ruby Fineau. I know I'm not mistaken. You caused quite the sensation yesterday.' It was his time to tease her.

'- so I've heard.' She said quietly.

'-So any book, in particular, you're looking for?' he asked. Trying to make her feel at ease.

'-I'm looking for a potion book for some additional reading. We had potions today and I was caught off guard when Snape asked me a question. It was quite humiliating and I'm trying to prevent it from happening again.' She explained feeling slightly embarrassed.

'-Don't worry. I've heard that Snape doesn't like anyone in particular. Ist normal for him to pick on students. We have him tomorrow and I think it won't be much different.' He said shrugging his shoulders.

'-And were you looking for something in particular?' she asked curiously.

'-Besides bumping into someone hoping I wouldn't be the only one being lost in the library?' he asked. When she nodded he continued.

'- I was looking for a book about transfiguration. We had McGonagall today and she already gave us tons of homework about the transformation formula.' He explained.

'-That doesn't surprise me at all.' Ruby said laughing.

'- You just wait. I believe you will have just as much homework as I do.' he laughed as well.

'-So shall we?' Ruby asked. When he nodded they made their way around the library looking for the two books. They had a whispered conversation so that Madam Pince wouldn't get suspicious and kick them out. When they both found their book it was time fort hem to head out back to their dorms.

'-It was much more fun looking for books together.' He said.

'- Yeah it was. Do we have by chance any classes together ?' she asked hoping he knew the answer.

'- Yes I believe we have Charms and Herbology together.' He answered already looking forward to these classes.

'- Oh that's great. So I will see you around I guess?' she asked.

'- Yes I hope so.' He answered. They said their goodbyes when each of them had to walk in a different direction. Both oft hem trying not to get lost.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The first week was almost done. Today was Friday and she had a double lesson charm in the morning and her first flying lesson after lunch. The twins couldn't stop talking about flying and Quidditch, which as soon as they heard that Ruby had no idea what quidditch was happily explained. They had tons of homework. Ruby managed just fine to get ahead of her homework. She was helping Lee and Alicia with potions. When they had to brew their first potion she discovered a hidden talent. She was not bad at it. Snape also didn't manage to humiliate her a second time. She was proud of herself. She saw Cedric again in Herbology but they haven't had the chance to talk. They were to busy with their fractious plant. Today she maybe had the opportunity to talk a little bit more with Cedric. She got up, packed her stuff fort he day and made herself ready. When she was finished only Alicia was up. Angelina was still sound asleep in her bed. How the witch managed to stay asleep while everybody was making so much noise was unknown. Ruby had an idea. She knew Angelina would hate her but she decided it was worth it. With a scream, she jumped on top of her hitting her with a pillow.

'-Goooooood Morning sleepy head. Time to get up.'

Angelina was mumbling something under her breath. She could only hear a couple of things and they were not nice. Animated by her reaction she got up. She was jumping up and down on Angelina's bed and continued to hit her with her pillow. When Alicia left the bathroom she saw quite the scene. Feathers were floating around and a very happy looking Ruby. Under all this mess she could see Angelinas not so amused face. She decided to join in and they soon both tried to get Angelina out of bed. Angelina's bad mood slowly disappeared and suddenly she was joining the pillow fight against her two dormmates.

All the girls were giggling when they made their way down to the Great Hall. The boys were already eating breakfast when they joined. Ruby sat next to Lee while Angelina and Alicia sat next to the twins.

'-What got you all in such a mood?' George asked looking suspicious.

'-Nothing.' All three girl said at the same time. They looked at each other and began another giggling session.

'-Do we want to know what happened?' Lee asked continuing eating his breakfast. There was almost nothing that could come between Lee and his food.

'- I just had a great idea of how to wake Angelina up.' Ruby said with an innocent look on her face.

'-Don't believe her. She almost got me killed.' Angelina exclaimed.

'- Now you are being a little bit overdramatic. Don't you think ?' Alicia asked.

'-Overdramatic? Were you woken up by her jumping on your bed hitting you with a pillow.' She asked deadly serious.

'-No but it was fun to join in afterward.' She stated. All three oft he boys turned to face Ruby.

'- What?! I'm an angel. I couldn't do such a thing.' She said with the most innocent look she could manage.

'-One could think you're quite the troublemaker.' Fred said with a smirk on his face.

'-Yeah almost the bigger troublemaker than us two.' George added with the same smirk plastered on his face.

'-Did I get detention because I purposely added something to one of the Slytherins potions?' she asked.

'-No but you would have done the same thing.' They added.

'-Actually, I did. I was just to smart to get caught.' She said along the way. The twins choked on their orange juice and Lees fork fell out of his hand. Her roomies did already know what happened and they laughed at the boys' reaction.

'-NO WAY.' They all said in utter disbelief.

'- What do you think happened to Puceys potion?' she asked.

'- WHAT?! We just thought he was hopeless at potions.' They said looking at her with wide eyes.

'- Oh I bet he is but I just helped him along the way messing up his potion.' She said with a smirk on her face.

'-You have to teach us your tricks.' They said with pleading eyes.

'- And let you use them against me? Probably not a great idea.' She said in a serious tone. She was only messing with them but their reaction was worth it.

'- Pleeeeeeeeaaaase, pretty pleeease.' The twins got up and got on their knees. They were begging on her knees for her help. They were all laughing.

'- Do I want to know why my brothers are on their knees begging you for something.' Charlie asked with a raised eyebrow.

'-They are just being overdramatic.' Ruby answered while continuing her breakfast.

Charlie looked at his brothers when they reluctantly got up and continued their breakfast. They continued looking at Ruby with puppy eyes.

'-Oh alright then.' Ruby gave in. The twins had a mischievous smile on their face when they looked at Charlie.

'- Oh hello brother. Had a nice morning?' they asked him as nothing happened.

'-I got to go. I will see you at lunch.' He said shaking his head. It was probably better not to know.

After breakfast, they made their way tot he south tower on the third-floor corridor. When they arrived the Huffelpuffs were already there. She was standing with her back facing the door when someone made their way behind her. When someone nudged her she startled and almost fell over. The only reason she didn't fall was that she could manage to grab a hand. When she looked up she realized who it was.

'-Your quite clumsy and easily to scar too you know that ?' Cedric asked amused.

'-Really? I didn't notice.' She said with a smile on her face.

'-You're never short for an answer are you?' he said matter of factly.

'-No that's one of my better properties.' She stated. She let him go and turned to face her friends. They all looked at her with different expressions. The girls had a curious look on their face. The boys, on the other hand, looked rather annoyed.

'-Guys this is Cedric. We met each other in the library. Cedric, This is Angelina and Alicia.' She said while pointing to the girls. He shook their hands.

'- And these are Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan.' She said pointing to the boys. They shook hands and the boys nodded firmly. A bit surprised by the boys' reaction she turned to face Cedric.

'- How was your week so far?' she asked.

'-It was pretty good. Potions were a horrible thought. Yours?' he replied.

'-It was good as well. I didn't give Snape the chance to humiliate me again. So that's a plus.' She said with a proud look on her face.

'-I knew you would give him not another opportunity.' He said with a proud smile.

'- Hey do you want to sit next to me in Charms ?' he asked. Hoping she would say yes.

'-I'd love that but arent we supposed to sit with our house ?' she answered.

'-That's true but there is always a Hufflepuff sitting next to a Gryffindor. Somebody has to do it.' He said with a teasing tone.

'- In this case, it would be an honor.' She said with a smile on her face.

Just then the classroom door was opened and a tiny professor Flitwick appeared.

'-Please enter and take a seat.' He said with his squeaky voice.

Ruby and Cedric looked at each other and made their way inside. The charms Classroom was different compared to the potion classroom. There where three rows of desks, all facing the teacher's table. Two blackboards flanked the teacher's table, and behind them was a small shelf with books and other objects, beneath a pair of windows. When they were seated they quickly began to work. Charms were the slightly lighter subject compared to Transfiguration, which they all figured out was very hard work. Flitwick explained that there would be a little more leeway for more personal creativity

The lesson started with copying the spells they were going to learn this year. Then he started with their first spell. The Levitation charm.

'- The Levitation spell is useful for every young witch or wizard. With this charm, we can make things fly with the flick of a wand.' Flitwick explained. The class was getting excited.

'- The charm is an excellent test of your magical skills, wand control and above all, patience.' He continued. If Ruby was anything than not patience. It was never her strength. She was patient with people but not with anything else.

'-Does anybody have an idea what could affect the length of time of an object hovering ?' he asked looking expectantly around.

'- What's your name, young man?' he asked.

'-Cedric Diggory, Sir. I believe it is depending on the weight oft he objects and the skill of the spellcaster.'

'- That is correct Mr. Diggory. Five points to Hufflepuff.' Flitwick said.

'-And your name is ?' he continued.

'-Fred Weasley, Sir. It is possible to levitate living objects as well ?' he asked. Ruby already knew the reason behind his answer. He was thinking of a new way of pranking.

'- It is possible to levitate smaller creatures but not people Mr. Weasley.' He answered.

He continued to show the class the required wand movement.

'-Now repeat after me. Wingardium Leviosa.' He said and the class did so.

'- Make the Gar and the OH long and smooth. Like this' he said while levitating a feather in front of him.

'-Now it is your turn. Again remember wing-GAR-dee-um Leh-vee-OH-sa. With this pronunciation.' She stated firmly. Feathers appeared in front of the students and they began to work.

First, they all began to work enthusiastically but quickly realized that patience was indeed required. Ruby grew more and more impatient. It was her first actual spell and she wanted to perform well.

'-Calm down Ruby. You're doing great.' Cedric said quietly to her.

'-Yeah I'm doing brilliantly. Do you see all the feathers in front of me?' she answered sarcastically.

He chuckled at her response.

'-Your wand movement is correct and your pronunciation as well. I think it's only a lack of concentration that's keeping you from succeeding.' He said. She looked at him in disbelief.

'-Or its the lack of skill.' She answered.

'-When are you starting to believe in your skills?' he asked seriously.

'-Ist just hard for me. I keep thinking that they made a mistake. And by the way. What makes you the expert in Charms?' she asked. Hoping to change the topic.

'- My mum is pretty skilled in Charms herself and she taught me some stuff before I started at Hogwarts.' He said matter of factly.

'-Mhm ok. Maybe you do know your stuff.' She said. She looked at him and he encouraged her to try again and listen to his suggestions. She looked at her feather and tried to envision her wand movement and concentrated only on her task

'-wing-GAR-dee-um leh-vee-OH-sa' she said while doing the required wand movement. She couldn't believe her eyes when the feather began to levitate in front of her. She was beaming and Cedric was as well.

'- Oh great. Everybody look. Miss Fineau was the first one to be able to levitate her feather. 10 points to Gryffindor.' He said.

'- Sir, I wouldn't have been able to do it without the help of Cedric.' She said honestly. She didn't want to earn points when she wasn't able to do it without help. His help needed to be recognized as well.

'-Very well done Mr. Diggory. 5 points to Hufflepuff.' He answered. He looked curiously at the two of them. It was rare to see people interact and become friends when they were in different houses. He was happy to see these two interacts. Maybe the house rivalry would end.

'- I can't thank you enough for your help today.' Ruby said sincerely.

'-It was an honor.' He replied. Her friends all looked between the two of them. She didn't realize the look Fred was giving her or the grin on Angelina's face.

'-We are going to lunch. Are you coming ?' Angelina asked.

'-Yes I'm on my way. I will see you around?' she asked Cedric.

'-Yes you will. Maybe ist my turn needing help.' He winked and walked away with his group of Huffelpuffs. Angelina and Alicia immediately hung into Ruby.

'- So what was that all about?' Alicia asked with a raised eyebrow and smirk on her face.

'-What do you mean?' Ruby asked oblivious to any assumptions the two girls made.

'-You and Cedric silly !' Angelina chuckled.

'-And? What's the problem? We met in the library and now we are friends. Is it forbidden to befriend someone?'

'-To befriend someone as good looking as Cedric? No not at all.' Angelina said laughing at Rubys look of reproach.

'-He's strong and silent.' Alicia said dreamily.

'-He's a nice guy. Not that it matters to you two by the looks of it.' She said rather amused. She knew her friends were just making fun of her. When they entered the Great Hall they took their usual seats.

'-Diggory not with you?' Fred asked. He seemed irritated.

'-What's the matter with you all? I and Cedric are just friends. FRIENDS like we all are. Now can you please leave him alone. I'm getting frustrated and hungry. That's not a great combination guy.' She said seriously. She didn't look up until she finished her lunch. This afternoon they got their first flying lesson. She was eager to learn it. The twins did tell them great stories about their flying adventures in their back yard. They talked about Charlie a lot. He was in the Gryffindor Quidditch team with their first game of the season coming up soon.

'-Everybody excited for this afternoon.' She asked and everybody answered immediately. She laughed at their reaction no longer mad at them.

'-I'm a little nervous.' She confessed.

'-There is nothing to worry about.' Fred comforted her.

'-It is perfectly normal to be nervous. But don't worry it is safe to fly on a broom and we are not alone a professor is teaching us how to fly properly.' He continued.

'- And if you fall we are here to catch you.' George added in a teasing tone. Rubys eye winded. She didn't even think oft he possibility of falling. Alicia hit George for his statement and he held the spot where she hit him.

'-Perfect George! Now you got her all worried for nothing' Alicia said in a scolding tone. Ruby looked over at George and she could see hat he genuinely felt sorry.

'-Ist ok George. I knew you just wanted to make me feel better.' She said leaning over and squeezing his hand. He gently squeezed her hand back and leaned over.

'-We are going to keep you safe.' He sad quietly while pointing at him and Fred. Fred looked deadly serious when he nodded. Like his life depended on keeping Ruby safe.

'-Thank you.' She said knowing that they don't just mean Quidditch.

Escorted by the twins Ruby made her way down to the grounds. She was worried that they took their task a little to serious but she didn't want them to leave her side just yet. Internal she was grateful. They hurried with the other Gryffindors down the front steps. The Slytherins were already there, and so were roughly twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the grounds. Flying was taught by Madam Hooch. She was the Hogwarts Flying instructor and Quidditch referee. She explained the curriculum of the lesson which contains providing the students with a basic understanding of the elementary principles behind the study of broomology. They will be learning how to handle a broom and will be working on various techniques and maneuvers performed while in flight. Another part of the curriculum was the subject of proper broom care and maintenance.

'- It is important to remain focused and not take unnecessary risks while in the air.' She looked over at the twins who were smirking at her comment.

Ruby looked down at her broom. The school broom looked very old and of poor quality. That didn't calm her down.

'- We will start by summoning your broom.' Madam Hooch said.

'-Position yourself on the left side of your broom and with your right hand you say the word «up!». If successful the broom should jump up to your hand.' She continued. The class did at she said. On the count of three, they said the word up. When Ruby said the word Up the broom barely moved. She knew what her problem was. She wasn't as confident as she should be and the broom could kind of feel it. She was a Gryffindor after all. Wasnt one oft he main house treats the bravery? She asked herself. She pulled herself together and said it again.

'-UP!' she said with as much confident she could manage. And the broom jumped into her hands. She had the biggest grin on her face when she looked around. The twins also managed to summon their brooms as did Angelina and Alicia. Lee was still struggling. They looked all at each other beaming. She was proud of herself. She managed to summon the broom all on her own.

'-Very well.' Madam Hooch said as soon as the class all summoned their brooms successfully.

'- Now we are moving on to the second part of today's lesson. I will now demonstrate how to successfully mount a broom without sliding off the end.' She did as she said. It was now the classes turn. She went to each student individually and occasionally corrected them. She also demonstrated how their grips on the broom should be. After her instructions, Ruby felt a little more at ease. She now knew how to mount a broom without sliding off and her biggest fear was now gone.

'-Good now before we end today's lesson we will all learn how to control the broom while in the air. We will kick off from the ground hard and rise a few feet in the air while keeping the broom nice and steady. We will then proceed to come back down on the ground by leaning forward slightly.' She explained.

'-Does anybody have any questions? No? Good. So on the count of three.' She said.

Ruby kicked off from the air and a sensational almost calming feeling overcame her. Flying wasn't how she imagined it. It was way better. She looked to Fred and he was confidently hoovering next to her. He gave her an encouraging nod and she leaned forward to get back down on the ground. They repeated this exercise twice when Madam Hooch called it quits for today. She couldn't help herself but feeling like flying was her newfound passion.

Back in their common room, they made their way over to the fireplace with the comfortable couch in front o fit. She picked up a blanket and curled herself up. Alicia and Angelina joined her mimicking her actions.

'-Do you know what would be great?' Angelina asked.

'-A hot chocolate.' She said before anyone could answer. Ruby looked thoughtful for a moment. They all looked at her before Fred spoke.

'-Spill it.' He demanded.

'-What do you mean ?' she asked.

'-You were thinking about something and we want in. Just tell us your plan.' He said.

'- Ok I had an idea. But I don't know if it's even possible.' She said. She purposely left a part out just to annoy the twins, who both were on the edge of their seats.

'-Ohh just say it.' George said waving his hands for her to continue.

'- Okei. So… There are kitchens at Hogwarts.' She said. When they all nodded she continued.

'- I was thinking. There will be someone working there. I believe there will be house-elves. These creatures are mostly employed as servants. They will follow your every order but I want to remind you to treat them with the most respect.' She said while looking at her friends.

'-So why are you lecturing us on house-elves ?' Lee asked.

'-Because I plan to find a way to enter the kitchens and the house-elves are the last creatures to rat us out.' She replied simply leaning back on the couch.

'-You're a genius !' the twins exclaimed.

'-I try to be.' She said with a smirk on her face.

'-So first we have to find the kitchens. That may be the hard part. Does someone have an idea where it could be located?' she asked.

They were all silent for a moment. Thinking of the possible location.

'-Maybe some older students know where ist located?' Alicia suggested.

'-That could be the case but I think I want to figure it out on my own.' Ruby replied.

'-Besides the more people know about the location of the kitchen the more packed it will be.' Fred pointed out.

'-Ok so help me out on this one. I think it's only logical that the kitchens are underneath the Great Hall. This is obviously where all the food goes.' She said and they nodded for her to continue.

'-Therefore it must be located on the basement level of Hogwarts.' She said. They all looked at each other pretty smug with themselves.

'-There are two ways down to the basement.' George explained having explored this part of the castle already.

'- Georges right. One leads down to Snape's dungeon and when you go the other way down you follow a Marble staircase leading to a broad stone corridor.' Fred added.

'-Was there anything in particular?' Ruby asked.

'-Mhm there wasn't much.' George answered thinking about the corridor.

'-I think we have to check it out.' Lee pointed out.

'-Yeah that sounds like a great idea.' Alicia added.

'- Ok. How about this? Tomorrow we have enough time to explore the castle, which by the way I wanted to do all week.' Ruby said.

'- Tomorrow we can split into two groups. One will check out Snape's dungeon in case we missed something there and the other group will check out the corridor looking for something that could be indicating the kitchens.' She proposed. When everybody nodded she moved on.

'-Maybe there is something written in Hogwarts a History.' Alicia added.

'-That might be the case. We will check it out later in our dorm' Angelina added looking thoughtful as well.

'-Perfect so that's settled.' Lee said leaning back as well.

'-Imagine all the possibilities we will have and all the amount of food we can get.' He continued dreamingly. They worked on a more detailed plan and when it began to get late they all called it a night and went to bed. All excited what the morning may hold.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

All three girls were woken up the next morning by a loud noise and laughter coming from the common room. They looked at each other before they decided to check what happened. When they reached the stairs they saw the twins and Lee all piled up at the end of the stairs. The stairs weren't there anymore. Instead, they turned into a slide. The common room was laughing at the sight. Not far away standing was Charlie. The girls all slid down and stood in front oft he boys.

'-What happened?' Ruby asked not being able to control her laughter.

'-The three gentlemen tried to go upstairs to the girl's dormitory. ' Charlie answered.

'-What the gentlemens didn't know is that the stairs change into a slide when the opposite sex tries to make his way up' he said laughing.

'-Yeah a heads up would have been appreciated.' Fred grumped.

'-A missing you three failing miserably? Never !' he said. All three girls laughed at the glance the boys gave him.

'-What were you trying to do?' Angelina asked.

'-We had plans for today. You were sleeping long enough so we decided to wake you up.' George answered and it almost sounded like a reproach.

'- Hey a good nights sleep never hurt anybody' Alicia answered.

'-What are you up to today?' Charlie asked having heard that part of the conversation.

'-Nothing!' All of them answered at once.

'-Wow what a great effort not to look suspicious.' He said laughing. When they realized their mistake they all were a little reddened around their cheeks. The twins quickly recovered. They got up and each put an arm around Charlie.

'- Our dear beloved brother. Do you want to know what we are up to?' they asked in unison.

'-You may forget that I'm still perfect.' Charlie added.

'-We wouldn't want our perfect brother to get caught up in one of our pranks. Or do we George?' Fred asked.

'-Mhm good question Fred. Do we Charlie ?' they both looked at him. He didn't look impressed or frightened by their little threat. After all, he grew up with them.

'-I think you sometimes forget that I exactly know what you two are capable of and now with the help of your friends.' He said while pointing at each oft hem. 'I am eager to see what you will do. Especially with the help of this little one.' He said pointing at Ruby.

'-Hey I'm not little.' She said making herself a stall as possible. She knew that there was no point denying the fact that she was quite the troublemaker herself but she couldn't let Charlie make fun of her height.

'-Hahaha I know. I'm just messing with you.' Charlie said in a teasing tone.

'-Mhm when you're finished I think I have to get ready for today. Oh and Charlie.' She said while climbing up the stairs.

'-I would be careful. There is might be a prank heading your way which I especially planned for you.' She said. She winked at him and headed to her dorm. There was so much planning to do.

They joined the boys for breakfast. Ruby was looking at Charlie. Both oft hem was smirking. Charlie might be thinking that she was bluffing but Ruby knew better. She had an idea what she wanted to do but had to plan it first.

'- So what's the plan?' Lee asked.

'-First, we have to split the groups.' Fred said remembering the plan.

'-How about this ?'Angelina said.

'-Me, Alicia and Lee will check out the dungeons and you three check out the corridor.' She proposed.

'-Sounds great.' Lee answered and everybody nodded. They got up and each made their way tot he assigned stairs. Ruby and George followed Fred down a flight of stone steps. They found themselves in a broad stone corridor as the twins have stated earlier. It was brightly lit with torched and decorated with cheerful paintings. When they walked along the corridor they met a couple of Huffelpuffs.

'-Guys I got a feeling we now also know where the Hufflepuff common room is located.' Ruby said pointing at a Hufflepuff walking out of a passageway.

'-Fantastic' the twins chorused together. A mischievous look on their faces. Ruby was rolling her eyes when she walked further down the corridor. She looked for anything indicating the kitchens. That's when she stopped and realized something. There was something quite unusual.

'-Fred. George. I think we are in the right corridor!' she said all excited.

'-What makes you believe that?' they asked. When she pointed at the paintings they realized her point. All the paintings in this corridor contained mostly food.

'-If that's not an indication I don't know what is.' Ruby stated.

'-Now we only have to find the entry.' Fred said.

'-There is no door visible.' George said looking a little defeated.

'-Don't you think there could be more entries than just doors ?' Ruby asked. After all, they grew up in the wizarding world. Their face lit up.

'-We just saw the Huffelpuffs leaving a passageway. Maybe a door or something will appear if we say a password or do a certain thing.' Fred suggested. They all thought about it for a moment.

'-The only thing I see are paintings covering the walls' George said.

'- George you're a genius!' Ruby said.

'- Wait what ?' George asked a bit baffled.

'-The painting!' Ruby exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'-Still, don't get it.' George said while looking at Fred. Fred looked at Ruby when he realized what she was talking about.

'-The entrance to the kitchens must be behind one of these paintings.' Fred said with a shock on his face. He made his way over to Ruby when he hugged her and spun her in circles.

'-You're fantastic!' he said.

'-I don't want to destroy the party but there are hundreds of paintings. How do we know which one it is ?' George said looking at the two.

'-Easy.' Ruby replied with a smirk on her face.

'- So the entrance must be near the ground. So all the paintings higher than ourself cant be it. Furthermore, the entrance must be big enough for people to enter. Yesterday evening I read that the kitchens were founded by Helga Hufflepuff herself. Meaning that there must be an entrance big enough for a human to access it.' Ruby said simply.

''- Which means we have to look for painting near the ground and being big enough for a witch or wizard to enter.' Fred said. Checking if he understood the point Ruby was trying to make.

'-Exactly.' She said beaming at the twins.

'-Shall we ?' George said pointing at all the paintings. It appeared to be harder than expected. They looked at every painting for the past couple of hour. At some point, Ruby stopped in front of a painting. The painting was a portrait of a gigantic silver fruit bowl. There was nothing special about it but she had a weird feeling. Something was off. Maybe it was the way it was painted but it looked different from all the other paintings in this corridor. She called the twins over and when they looked at her she knew they had the same feeling.

'-Do you think?'Fred asked quietly.

'-I think it is.' Ruby replied quite as well.

'-What should we do ?' George asked.

'-I have no idea.' Ruby said honestly.

'-I don't think its a password that's opening the kitchens. The portrait looks different from the portrait of the Fat Lady.' Fred said. He got a point.

'-How about we touch it ?' George asked.

'-Maybe it will work.' Before the other two could say anything he touched the painting. First, nothing happened but when he brushed over the pear it began to giggle. They all looked at each other and George continued to tickle the pear. It turned then into a large green door handle. They made it. They found the kitchens.

'Shall we?' George asked opening the door.

When they entered they were standing in an enormous, high-ceilinged room. It was as large as the Great Hall above it. There were mounds of brass pots and pans heaped around the stone walls and a great brock fireplace at the other end. There were also five tables identical to those up in the Great Hall.

'-We did it.' They all said at the same time. They looked at each other and ended in a group hug.

When they ended their group hug they took the opportunity and looked around more carefully. The kitchens were fully equipped and packed with house-elves. Ruby was right. A bunch of them was standing not far away from them eyeing them curiously. They were little creatures with bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls. Most of them were between two to three feet tall, with spindly arms and legs and oversized heads. Each House-elf wore a piece of clothing with the Hogwarts crest on them. One of them was coming towards them with an excited bounce in her steps.

'-Its been a long time since we had visitors.' She said looking alternatingly between them.

'-So it was time that someone made their way down here.' Fred said and winked at the little house-elf.

'-I hope we don't bother you all.' Ruby said making sure that they were welcomed.

'-No not at all. We love to have visitors.' The house-elf said with her high, squeaky voice. She steered them towards the fireplace where they sat down.

'-If you don't mind. Can I ask you your name ?' Ruby asked carefully. She didn't want to overstep any boundaries. She has just read about the house-elves and the treatment they normally received.

'-Oh Miss is so thoughtful. My name is Ella.' The house-elf replied with watery eyes.

'-Hi Ella it is so nice meeting you. My name is Ruby and these two gentlemen are Fred and George.' She said pointing at the twins.

'-It is a pleasure to meet you.' She said still bouncing up and down eager to serve the three.

'-Ella we would like some hot chocolate if that's ok with you.' George asked carefully. He looked over at Ruby to making sure he asked the right way. When she nodded he looked over just seeing that the house-elves had already placed the hot chocolate in front of them and added some cookies.

'-Wow what a great service.' Fred exclaimed and the elves were beaming with pride at the compliment.

They enjoyed the hot chocolate while thinking about their accomplishment.

'-Ella you mentioned that you haven't had any visitors for a very long time. How long has it been ?' she asked. The elf looked thoughtful for a moment.

'-Around 10 years if I remember correctly Miss Ruby.' She said. That piqued her interest. Her mother must have been around then at that time.

'-Do you remember their names?' she asked.

'-Yes of course I do. They were all very nice to Ella. One was called James Potter. He and his friends visited the kitchens often. One of his friends looked just like you.' She said.

Ruby was shocked. She knew who Ella meant. She meant her uncle.

'-Who are you talking about Ella ?' Fred asked.

'-Sirius Black of course.' She said.

The three left the kitchens shortly after. The twins were deadly silent and couldn't look Ruby in the eyes. She knew it had to be the fact that she was related to Sirius Black. The pair of them made their way tot he grounds and she quietly followed. When they didn't protest she had the feeling that they wanted to talk to her in private and that bothered her. When they reached the lake they turned around and faced her. She looked at Fred and saw a look of almost betrayal whereas George just looked concerned.

'-Why didn't you tell us?' George asked quietly.

'-What exactly?' Ruby asked. She didn't know what she did wrong.'

'-Oh maybe the fact that you are related to Sirius Black ?' Fred asked annoyed. His voice was rising louder and louder. Ruby took a step back at his harsh words.

'-My mother is his sister.' She said not knowing what to say.

'-SIRIUS BLACK IS YOUR UNCLE ?!' Fred said not being able to contain his emotions any longer. He was furious. Not at the fact that they were related. No, he was hurt that Ruby didn't trust them enough to tell them the truth.

'-I have no idea what your problem is!' she said her voice shaking.

'-YOU ARE RELATED TO A FUCKING MASS MURDERER.' Fred screamed. When he saw the look on her face he immediately felt guilty. She turned around and ran away. She ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going exactly but she had to leave. She didn't look back and after a while, she stopped. She was still at the lake but further down. It was the part where the lake was lying next to the forest. She walked over to a three and sat down. She cried and cried until the sun began to perish.

She didn't know what was worse. The fact that Fred just screamed at her like it was all her fault or that her mother didn't tell her. It was her uncle after all. How should she have known that he was a mass murderer? She didn't move even after the sun was already down. She wasn't able to face the twins and all her other friends.

'-You fucked up this time !' George said to Fred. He didn't approve at all but he knew how Fred's temper could be some times. He knew he felt guilty the second he said it but know it was too late. Ruby was gone and she didn't return for dinner. They were really worried and didn't know what to do. They informed their friends that they had a fight with Ruby and that she runs away.

'-Maybe ist time that we inform a Perfect about Ruby.' Angelina proposed.

'-After all, she is missing for hours.' She continued.

'-And she ran towards the forest. Maybe she got lost.' Alicia added.

'-Why don't we go to your brother? After all, he is perfect and knows what to do.' The girl said while looking at the twins.

'-That's a good idea.' George said. Fred barely said anything. He couldn't handle his guilt and the fact that when something happened to her it was his fault.

'-Charlie we need your help!' George said as soon as they found Charlie. Charlie looked up with a smile on his face but when he noticed their serious looks his smile instantly dropped.

'-What happened ?' he said looking around. He immediately saw that one person was missing.

'-Wheres Ruby?' he asked.

'-That's our problem. We don't know. We got into a fight with her when we were down by the lake. She got mad and ran away. She ran towards the forest. She didn't return!' George said. His voice broke in the end.

'-Why didn't you run after her?' Charlie asked furiously. He couldn't believe what just happened. The situation was deadly serious.

'-We did! We did. But then we lost her.' He explained almost begging Charlie to believe them.

'-Ok I believe you. We need to immediately inform the professors. There are creatures in the forest that are dangerous and now when ist dark outside ist even more dangerous.' He said.

The group made their way to Professor McGonagall's office. They knocked on the door and when she answered they all stormed in. Charlie explained the situation and McGonagall visibly blanched.

'-Mr. Weasly go and inform Hagrid. He knows the forest. I will inform the other Professors and then we will go and look for her.' She said.

'-You all return to your common room. I can risk losing another student.' She said. When they tried to protest insisted and after a while, they were defeated. They made their way up tot he common room and just hoped that Ruby would be found soon.

When it began to get late Ruby regretted that she didn't head up tot he castle. The forest was dark and scary and she didn't know her way back. The only indication was the lake. She made her way down to the water. At least there she felt safe. She was beginning to understand the gravity of her situation. Despite it being the beginning of September it was getting rather cold in the evenings. Especially here in Scotland. She started to cry once more. She was shaking. She stopped when she heard something. She got the feeling that she was being watched. In the dark, she couldn't see who or what was watching her. She couldn't help herself but feel helpless. She heard the noise again. Was she imagining it? She looked towards the forest. She heard the noise again. And there it was. A pair of greenish eyes. She panicked and jumped in the water. The water was freezing and she could barely breathe. Her body had a hard time adjusting to the cold water. Her whole body was beginning to hurt. It was getting harder and harder to stay above water. It was getting harder and harder to move let alone breath. When something slippery gripped her she couldn't even react. She passed out.

Professor McGonagall was hurrying down the little pathway to the lake. She was accompanied by Hagrid who looked just as concerned as she felt. The other Professors were looking around the castle and other parts of the grounds. They all just hoped she would be found soon. It was freezing outside. When they got near the lake they heard an unusual noise. Puzzled by the noise they looked at each other and made their way towards where they thought the noise was coming from. The noise was coming from the lake. Baffled by the sight they stopped. They couldn't believe their eyes. In front oft hem was the Giant squid splashing with water, Throwing rocks against the shore and hitting a nearby tree with a stick.

Lying in front of him was Ruby.

Waking up from their shock they ran towards her. The giant squid didn't even move but also didn't attack the Professors.

'-Good Boy! We are taking care of her now.' Hagrid said and the giant squid got slowly back into the lake.

Ruby looked awful. She was still unconscious and cold. Part of her was already blue. She was barely breathing. Hagrid lifted her and ran as fast as he could towards the castle. Professor McGonagall sent a Patronus to Madam Pomfrey for her to be ready when they arrived. She hoped that Hagrids own body heat could warm her up. When they entered the Hospital wing everything was prepared. They lay her down in a bed and Madam Pomfrey began to work. She inserted a bunch of different potions into Ruby's mouth and she began to look better. She returned to her normal color. That was when Professor McGonagall exhaled. She didn't even realize that she held her breath. Hagrid sat down and looked at Ruby. He too was relieved that they found her in time. He didn't even want to think about what could have happened when they didn't.

'-How did you find her? And thank god you did just in time!' Madam Pomfrey asked. The two looked at each other. They told her what they saw.

'-It's hard to explain. I have never seen the giant squid act like that.' Professor McGonagall said.

'-I have.' Hagrid said. Both witches turned and looked at him.

'- The first morning this year I found Ruby playing with the giant squid in the lake.' He said.

'-She wasn't even scared and the squid fully showed himself fort he first time.' He continued.

'-He saved her life.' He concluded and both witched nodded.

When Ruby began to wake up she could hear some noises. She had warm and realized she was wrapped in a thick blanket. She opened her eyes and had to blink to adjust to the light. She was lying in a bed in an unknown room. There were lots and lots of beds with white sheets, some had privacy screens and bedpans. When she turned around she saw Professor McGonagall sitting there.

'-Ah Poppy told me that you would be awake soon.' Professor McGonagall said with a kind smile on her face.

'-Where am I?' Ruby asked slightly confused.

'-You, my dear are in the Hospital wing.' Professor McGonagall explained. First, she was confused at that statement and then her memories slowly came back.

'-How did I end up in here? The last thing I remember is that I was in the Black lake.' She said honestly.

'-We found you right next to the lake. Almost frozen to death. We just found you in time. You were really lucky Miss Fineau.' She said. She looked at the young girl and could see how she processed this information.

'-You were saved by the giant squid.' She added. When Ruby looked up surprised she explained to her how they found her.

'-He saved my life? That's incredible.' She said unbelievingly.

'-Miss Fineau I have to ask. Why were you in the Black lake?' Professor McGonagall asked.

'- I ran away and then I got lost. I was next to the lake. When it was getting darker and darker I heard some noises from the forest. Then I saw a pair of green eyes and I ran. I ran into the water and then I woke up here.' She said quietly. Professor McGonagall looked at the young girl.

'-You were incredibly lucky.' She said. When the girl nodded they remained silent for a moment. Professor McGonagall could feel that something else was bothering her.

'-Normally I don't ask these questions. But why were you running away from your friends.' She asked gently. She could see her internal battle on what to do.

'-The twins found out that I am related to Sirius Black.' The said in a very very low voice. She couldn't look her Professor into the eyes. She was afraid that the might reacted the same way.

'-Something tells me that you were surprised by the reaction of the twins.' She added. Encouraging her to continue.

'-The only thing I ever knew about my uncle was that he and my mother were very close. I only knew his name. My mother refused to talk about him and after a while, I never asked any other questions.' She said.

'-I knew your uncle very well.' Professor McGonagall confessed.

'-You did?' she looked with wide eyes to Professor McGonagall.

'-I was his Head of House.' She said and Ruby looked shocked. She chuckled at her reaction.

'-He was in Gryffindor? How?' she asked.

'-I suppose you heard that he is now in Azkaban, the wizarding prison?' she asked. When ruby shook her head she continued.

'-He was imprisoned in Azkaban for murdering 13 innocent muggles. It appeared that Sirius was helping Voldemort and that he was the reason James and Lily were found and murdered.' She said.

'-Professor I am sorry if I'm overstepping any boundaries but something tells me that you don't believe he did it.' She said quietly afraid of her reaction. Professor McGonagall looked at her for a moment before choosing her words very carefully.

'-The Sirius I knew would have never betrayed James. They were more than friends. They were brothers. I can't shake the feeling that something doesn't add up. He loved James and he loved your mother. He would have never betrayed them.' She said.

'-I was shocked when I heard what he did. I don't know what I should do. My friends hate me probably.' She said her voice shaking.

'-I wouldn't be too concerned about your friends.' Professor McGonagall chuckled. When Ruby looked up she continued.

'-They were the first ones that we're concerned for your safety. They informed us and wanted to help. I had to drag them to their common room. Every one of your friends was beside themselves and filled with worries. They were afraid to lose you.' She continued.

'-As soon as they heard what happened they made their way tot he Hospital wing despite it being after curfew. I send them back but I caught the twins camping before the Hospital wing. Despite me giving them weeks and weeks of detention they didn't move. So no I don't think you need to worry about your friends.' She said with a small smile on her face. She couldn't deny but having a soft spot for Gryffindors worrying for their friends and doing anything for them.

'-They did?' Ruby asked hopefull. Professor McGonagall nodded and added

'-I'm certain they are outside waiting to be let in.' Professor McGonagall got up and stood in front of her bed.

'-Miss Fineau I hope that something like this doesn't happen again. If you have any questions regarding any topic please know that my door is always open for you.' She said.

'- Thank you, Professor.' She said sincerely.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

As soon as Professor McGonagall opened the door of the Hospital wing two body dropped in. The twins had fallen asleep leaning against the door. They were woken up by the sudden movement and when they looked up they saw a rather stern-looking Professor McGonagall.

'-Messers Weasley I recall having sent you back to your common room.' She said.

'-We are sorry but we couldn't leave. It was my fault that Ruby ended up in the Hospital Wing.' Fred said with puffy red eyes. Her face softened when she said.

'-She's awake and shes finde. You can go in.' When she ended both boys jumped up and ran into the Hospital wing looking for Ruby.

They found her in the sternmost bed. She was awake and looked at them with worries in her eyes. George immediately jumped on her bed and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

'-Ruby I am so so sorry. I was so scared.' He said feeling relieved to have her back. He let her go and she looked over at Fred. Fred was standing at the end of her bed unsure what to do.

'-I am so sorry. It is unforgivable what I said to you. I had no right to scream at you.' He said with watery eyes. His voice broke. Ruby got up and made her way over to Fred. She looked him in the eyes and the only thing she could see was guilt and regret. She jumped into his arms. He was at first shocked but then recovered and hugged her back. Not wanting to let go of her for a little while. When George coughed they let go of each other and made their way back to Ruby bed. She wrapped a blanket around her still feeling a little cold and Fred joined them.

'-We were really worried. What happened to you?' they asked and she explained everything.

'-You were lucky.' George said.

'-I know.' She said.

'-Look I need to tell you something. I didn't know what my uncle did. My mother never told me. The truth is the only thing I knew was his name and that he and my mother were close.' She explained.

'-Stop you don't need to do that. We had no right.' Fred said.

'-Yes you did. You have the right to know the truth. We are friends after all.' She said with a small smile.

The twins said nothing. They just leaned forward and hugged her.

In the last couple of days, she had a lot of visitors. All her friends made it their duty to check on her every single minute. They made sure that she was never alone. Madam Pomfrey wanted to keep her a day longer so she could make sure everything was back to normal. She was just laughing at something Lee said when Cedric entered. When he spotted her he made his way over.

'-Ist not hard to miss your bed. You've got quite the party going on.' He stated.

'-They are here to cheer me up. I'm still not allowed to leave.' She said a little bit annoyed at the fact that she was forced to stay in bed.

'-I think we will head down and get you something to eat.' Angelina said and got up. She looked at the twins and pointed at the exit. They reluctantly got up and left with the rest oft hem.

'-One could think they don't like me.' He said.

'-I think they are maybe a little overprotective over me after everything.' She said while pointing at her and her situation.

-What happened? I only heard this morning and just because Alicia said something.' He said a little reproachful that he didn't hear it sooner. She told him everything from her being related to Sirius Black to being found half-frozen to death.

'-I can understand if you don't want to be friends anymore.' She said looking at her fingers.

'-And why would I want that?' he asked. When she looked up he looked genuinely confused.

'-Because everything I just told you.' She said like it would explain everything. He looked her in the eyes and he took her hand.

'-I still see no reason. You are not your uncle. You are a different person. It's not your fault that he did what he did.' He said squeezing her hand.

'-You're not getting rid of me.' He said genuinely.

'-Thank you Ced! Thank you for being my friend.' She said with watery eyes. He smiled at his nickname. He liked it.

'-Of course!' he replied. Just at this moment, the twins came back with a lot of food. Angelina and Alicia were coming right behind them. They were a little out of breath. It looked like they stopped the twins from returning to early but failed.

'-So Cedric. I hope I can call you Cedric.' When Cedric nodded George continued.

'-You are a very good friend to our dear Ruby. She means a lot to us hence we are now going to become friends.' He stated like it was the most normal thing to do.

'-I'd like that. Ist better to be your friends than become one of your victims for your pranks.' Cedric replied smiling. He took Georges hand and shook it firmly. He looked over at Fred and they repeated the handshake. They all had a smile on their faces.

'-Finally! Can I now get something to eat?' Ruby asked looking over at the Blueberry muffins. Angelina handed her one over and the twins gave Cedric one. He looked at them suspiciously because both oft hem had a mischievous look on their face. Ruby took Cedric's muffin and faked a bite. Both didn't react.

'-Its safe you can eat it.' She said.

'-How do you know ?' Cedric asked. Instead of Ruby Alicia answered. Ruby was to busy eating her muffin.

'-Because the twins would never dare prank her. She is just as big of a prankster as these two and they didn't want to get on her bad side.' She said with a smirk on her face.

'-I didn't know you were that bad.' Cedric said laughing.

'-What I'm an angel.' She said with her angelic look. She mastered this look almost to perfection.

'-When even the twins are afraid of you I wouldn't be so sure.' Someone behind the group said. They began to laugh when Ruby was grimacing Charlie.

'-I see you are feeling better.' He said.

'-Yes I am. Thank you for coming. I didn't expect so many visitors.' She said honestly. Sometimes she couldn't believe how many friends she made over a week.

'-I need to go now. I just wanted to make sure you're ok. Glad to see you have good company.' Charlie said. He hugged Ruby and left.

'-So guys I was thinking.' Ruby said before she was interrupted.

'-Oh no I know this look.' Angelina said and Alicia nodded rolling her eyes.

'-What face?' Cedric asked.

'-Look at her! Don't you see this mischievous sparkle in her eyes? And look at the twins! They can't wait.' Angelina continued.

'-So I was thinking before I was rudely interrupted.' Ruby said shooting Angelina a pointed look.

'-I trust Cedric enough that he can be part of my plan I have for special ginger.' She said. She looked around the group checking if anyone had any objection.

'-You can still run if you want you know?'Fred said almost challenging.

'-I think I am good.' Cedric said confidently.

'-Ok so many of you know that I promised Charlie to prank him.' She said with a devilish grin on her face. The twins couldn't almost sit still in their seats.

'-I was thinking of turning him into a fairy.' She said leaning back. The group exploded in laughter. Even imaging it was amazing.

'-How are you going to turn a grown boy into a little fairy ?' Alicia asked skeptically.

'-He's not going to turn into one. He is going to look like one. Okei so listen. I was thinking of mixing a potion I read in one of my books into his shampoo. This potion will turn his hair color from red to pink. Then I will apply a sticking charm to his body wash. So when he used it almost anything will stick. I was thinking of then glitter bombing him. Sounds good?' she asked. The twins almost peed themselves. They were going to help her. Cedric was laughing as well and looked at ruby with a mix of awe and fear. The girls were also on board.

'-I'm never getting on your bad side.' Cedric stated and the friends continued laughing.

'-The next part is a little harder. I want to turn or replace his uniform with a fairy costume. Therefore his dorm needs to be empty and no other clothes are in reach for him.' She said. The others looked thoughtful.

'-I think we can manage.' Fred said confidently.

'-Good to that's settled. Now, let's start planning.' Ruby said.

More then a month has passed and the group has caused some stir. The twins were almost every week in detention. Sometimes they were joined by Ruby but rarely because she understood the importance of planning. Charlie was feeling a false sense of security and Ruby didn't mind. It was better this way. She wouldn't want the surprise to be ruined by a conscious Charlie. The group was working hard on the prank. Ruby was brewing the potion in a secret passageway they found in their second week. The passageway didn't lead anywhere but they used it as a hideout or for doing stuff they weren't allowed to. The plan was going to be executed tomorrow morning. It was Sunday evening and they were preparing the last bits. They have asked the seventh year to transform he fairy costume into Charlie's school uniform. As soon as he enters the Great Hall the seventh year will perform the counterspell and the fairy costume will be revealed. The glitter bomb was also in place. As soon as Charlie will enter his dorm from the bathroom he will be covered in glitter. The twins were now exchanging his normal shampoo by the potion and his body wash with a body wash equipped with a sticking charm. Just when Ruby was beginning to worry the twins entered.

'-Good I just thought something happened.' She said relieved.

'-No everything went according to plan.' Fred assured her.

'-Wanna head to dinner ?' George asked offering his hand. She linked her hand with his and they made their way into the Great Hall. It was already decorated for Halloween, which was tomorrow. They thought it would be the perfect opportunity fort he prank. They spotted their friends and made their way over. They all looked expectantly and Ruby simply nodded. This was enough for them to continue eating.

Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

Ruby was currently sitting in the Great Hall. She was rather early but the rest of the house slowly arrived. She was joined by the twins and she just spotted Cedric heading to his table. He waved at them and gave them a thumbs up. She was eating but kept staring at the entrance. The rest oft he group joined them.

'-When did you get up?' Alicia asked rubbing her eye.

'-As soon as breakfast started we were here. First, we can't miss the moment Charlie storms in and secondly I would rather want him finding me here with witnesses than in our common room. If he plans on murdering me I still got the professors.' She said seriously. But then she smiled and Alicia realized that the last part was only a joke.

'-No I just think its funnier for everyone when Charlie storms into the Great Hall.' She said shrugging.

A couple more minutes passed and she grew more and more anxiously. What if something went wrong ? Then she heard it. They looked at each other. It was distant laughter. It grew louder and louder and she knew Charlie will be soon entering the Great Hall.

And there he was. Standing in the doorway was Charlie. Charlie with pink hair and glitter all over his body. He looked around trying to find her.

The Great Hall went deadly silent. Everyone was looking at him in disbelief. Ruby nodded towards the seventh year and he performed the counterspell.

Now standing in front oft he whole school was Charlie Weasley in a fairy costume. The whole school erupted in laughter. Some of them were even clapping. When Charlie realized that he was wearing a fairy costume he couldn't believe it. He knew exactly who did this to him. When he found her she was laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes. He was going to murder her.

When Ruby realized that he spotted her she stopped laughing. She was now smirking at Charlie who was standing in front of her.

'-Well look who decided to dress up.' She said trying to contain her laughter.

'-You !' Charlie said furiously.

'-Charlie I have to say you look dashing.' Ruby said ignoring the murdering look on Charlie's face.

'-You did this to me !' he continued.

'-Of course, I did. A promise is a promise.' She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'-You are so dead.' Charlie said. Ruby got up and ran away only to be chased by Charlie. The Great Hall continued laughing. This was quite the sight. When Ruby passed the teachers table she could see that some oft he professors were laughing with the students. Even Professor McGonagall had troubles keeping a straight face. Dumbeldore was openly enjoying the show when he began to clap his hand. The whole Hall cheered. Ruby took the moment to take a bow and then ran away when Charlie got nearer. She ran towards the dungeons. She was hiding behind an armor when Charlie passed her murmuring some things he would like to do to her. She needed to stay silent. After a while, Charlie headed back up thinking he lost her.

Well, that was quite the success.

When she entered the potion classroom her friends were already waiting.

'-That was brilliant.' Fred said and the others all excitedly nodded. This is when they saw Snape coming over. The quickly got quiet and Ruby sat down.

'-Well Miss Fineau this was quite the show this morning.' Snape said looking indifferent at her.

'-Thank you, Professor.' She said smiling.

'-I think I am also right to assume that you brew the required potions yourself ?' he asked. When Ruby nodded he continued.

'-You brew the color-changing potion all by yourself ?' he asked again.

'-Yes Sir I did. I found the instructions in the library.' She said honestly. There was no point in lying.

Snape knows exactly when someone does.

'-The potion is taught in the third year. I appear that you have quite the hand for potion.' Snape said.

Ruby couldn't believe what she just heard. Was Snape complimenting her?

'-Thank you, Professor.' She replied.

'If you pass the first year exams with good grades and you keep up the good work I will start tutoring you in the second year. You have the talent and I want to nurture it.' He said not waiting for an answer.

'-Oh and Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office after this class is finished.' When ruby nodded Professor Snape started his lesson on Forgetfulness Potion.

'-Did I just hear this right? Not only was Snape complimenting your prank he was also complimenting your brewing skills?' Angelina asked in utter disbelief.

'-Yes I know I can't believe it myself.' Ruby said honestly.

'-Let's focus on his class before he decides to follow his favorite occupation -taking points from Gryffindor.' Alicia said and the other two girls nodded.

After class Ruby made her way to McGonagall's office. There was still some time before lunch officially started and she hoped she wouldn't get lectured. But she knew that wouldn't be the case. It bugged her that she forgot to bring a camera. She wanted to keep a reminder of this event but now it was too late. When she knocked on the door and then entered. Standing in the office already waiting for her was McGonagall and Charlie himself. He got rid of the costume already but he still had the hair and the glitter all over her body. She smirked at the sight.

'-Good Miss Fineau. We were waiting.' Professor McGonagall said pointing at a comfortable looking chair. Ruby sat down and looked over at Charlie. He still looked annoyed but he wasn't mad anymore.

'-Miss Fineau I must admit it was a long time ago that I saw such a prank.' Professor McGonagall started. Ruby looked up and she saw that despite the stern-looking she was giving Ruby there was some amusement visible in her eyes. Ruby decided it would be best when she remained silent and just waited.

'-I will not punish you for your actions.' She said while leaning back. She looked at her two students in front of her. Ruby was looking baffled while Charlie looked annoyed.

'-What she is not going to e punished?'Charlie said in utter disbelief.

'-I said I'm not going to punish her.' Professor McGonagall said with a smirk.

'-So who will?' Ruby asked realizing what Professor McGonagall meant.

'- Miss FIneau I will not say that I approve of your pranks but as soon as your not harming any students I will not end this. Your mistake was that you pranked a prefect. So I will approve of every punishment he thinks is suitable for you.' Professor McGonagall said. She knew exactly how risky her statement was but she also knew Charlie. He would never hurt her or put her in danger.

When Charlie realized what this meant he couldn't help but smile. He beamed at Professor McGonagall and all the possibilities he had.

'-Oh I know exactly what her punishment is going to be.' He said. He turned to Ruby and it was his turn to smirk. Ruby looked indifferent but he could see it in her eyes that she was slightly worried.

'-and what would this be Mister Weasley?' Professor McGonagall asked.

'-She will be my assistant during Quidditch practice. She will supply the team with water and clear up the Quidditch pitch when we are done practicing. Stuff like this.' Charlie said.

'-I think this is suitable.' Professor McGonagall said smiling at the'-e girl who looked at her like she had to be kidding.

'-And how long do I have to do this?' she asked.

'-Until Christmas for sure. Then we will decide. There is an important game coming up and I expect you to help Charlie as good as you can. He is the Captain after all.' Professor McGonagall said.

Charlie had the largest grin on his face when they stepped out of Professor McGonagall office. Ruby, however, looked angry.

'-So when is Quidditch practice?' Ruby asked annoyed.

'Ist Wednesday and Friday. We will meet at 5 o'clock in the common room so we can go to the quidditch pitch together.' Charlie said amused at the sight of Ruby.

'-Great. I can't wait.' She said overacting feeling honored of being his assistant.

'-Come on it will be fun!' We are spending more time together and you will meet the rest of the team.' He said trying to cheer her up.

She looked doubtful when he continued.

'-You will see.' He said.

'-How did you like my prank?' she asked.

'-First I was furious but know that I got over the shock that I was a fairy I think it was brilliant. You put a lot of work into it.' He said honestly.

'-Well thank you, Mister Weasley.' She said bumping into him.

'-You are the most welcome Miss Fineau.' He said.

'-I wanted to ask you something. How long am I going to look like this?' he asked indicating his hair and body.

'-Well Mister Weasley at least for a week.' She said and run away not wanting to be near him when he processed this information

It was Wednesday and Ruby just got ready for tonight. She was going to meet Charlie in about 5 minutes and she wanted to be prepared. It was getting rather cold and she had no intentions of freezing. She had enough freezing for her whole life. She was currently standing in the bathroom brushing her hair. She made a ponytail and decided to head down. When she arrived Charlie was already waiting in his uniform.

'-Your pink hair suits you. Maybe you should change your hair completely.' She said smirking.

'-What a nice greeting.' He said rolling his eyes.

'Ready?' he asked.

'-Ready to be your slave? Absolutely' she said jokingly.

They left the common room and made their way to the Quidditch pitch. When they entered the pitch the team was already waiting for them. Ruby was feeling a little bit uncomfortable meeting so many people at once.

'-Hi everybody. This is Ruby. She will be my assistant for the next couple of weeks' Charlie introduced her tot he team. She waved at them and gave them a small smile.

'-And why is that?' a girl asked. She was carrying a beater's bat.

'-I think all of you remember the incident on Monday. Well, this little devil was the mastermind behind it. As a punishment, I made her my assistant. She is going to help me and after practice, she will clean up the pitch.' Charlie explained. Ruby was rolling her eyes behind his back and the team began to laugh.

'-So Ruby we usually start to practice by running a couple of laps and then we get in the air.' Charlie said looking at her.

'-And what am I going to do?' she asked not at all keen to go running.

'-You can keep track of the rounds.' He explained. The team began to stretch and she sat down looking at them.

'-Charlie why don't you turn this into a sort of competition?' she asked.

'-What do you mean ?' one of the boys asked.

'-Well I think its rather boring running some laps. But when you turn this into a race there will be some competitive spirit.' She said lying down. Charlie was eyeing her and then he looked at his team. The idea seemed to indeed spark something within the team.

'-And what are they doing to win?' Charlie asked.

'-How about being allowed to tell you what to do for half of the practice. After all, the Captain should be the fastest.' She said with a smirk and a challenging tone.

'-I already like her.' The girl with the beater bat said.

'-I'm going to play referee. How about three laps around the pitch?' she asked looking at Charlie.

'-Ok deal. Let's do this.' He said and the whole team got excited.

Ruby pointed the start and finish line and the team got ready.

'-Charlie can I get your whistle?' she asked and he gave it to her.

'-Okei are you all ready?' she asked and they nodded. They nodded and she continued.

'-Good I want a fair race. No cheating. All ready? Good. When I blow my whistle the race begins. Ready steady GOOOO!' she said and then blew her whistle. They all started to run. First, they were all pretty even but soon they realized that they started to fast and that they couldn't keep the pace for three laps. In the end, it was a race between Charlie and the boy who spoke earlier.

'-GO, GO, GO, GO. GOOOOO!' Ruby cheered.

When Charlie crossed the finish line she ran to him and hugged him.

'-Well done Captain!' she said beaming. Charlie looked proud and then turned to the boy.

'-You almost had me, Oliver.' He said.

'-Next time I will.' He said with a Scottish accent.

'-We will see.' Charlie said laughing.

'-Good now get your brooms and get your asses in the air.' Charlie said.

'-What am I going to do?' Ruby asked.

'-You can think of other ways to warm up. Your idea was quite brilliant.' Charlie turned and mounted his broom. He took off and she lay back down.

She hah a couple more flying lessons the past couple of weeks and she loved it. When she was observing the team she wanted to be a part of it. A part oft he team. Angelina and Alicia already told her that they wanted to join. So did the twins. She never said anything. She was still conscious of her background. Was she able to be part oft he team? Was she good enough? She watched Charlie catch the snitch. He was a brilliant flyer. Maybe she could ask him for his help. After all, he was the Captain. The beater was good but they were the seventh year. Which means this position would be open. When she looked at each member she slowly realized that only Charlie and the boy in the keeper position would be here next year. Everybody else would be leaving. This means that Charlie had to find five new members. Ruby was dreaming about her being a Chaser when suddenly someone was standing next to her. It was from Charlie.

'-It's not that hard being my assistant after all is it?' he asked amused.

'-No it's quite comfortable down here.' She said not wanting to get up.

'-I'm going to change. Do you mind cleaning the pitch up and then we can head up together.' He asked.

'-Aye aye Captain.' She said holding her hands up. He took them and pulled her up.

'-Thank you. Know to go have a shower and I clean up' she said waving him away.'

She made her way around the pitch and collected the Quaffle. She put it away in a box where the Bludgers were already stored. She took the brooms and stored them in the broom shed. She was walking out of it and straight into someone. Form the impact the bounced back and fell on the ground.

'-Oii are you alright?' a boy asked. She covered her eyes and lay back down.

'-Why does this always happen to me ?' she asked herself. What she didn't realize ist hat she said it loud enough for the boy to hear it.

'-So not the first time he?' he asked with a smirk. He offered her his hands and she took them. She pulled her up and she stared at him.

'-Thank you. No ist, not the first time I bumped into someone. I think I got quite the talent for it.' She said honestly.

'-You're welcome. I was wondering I you have seen one of my gloves. I must have lost it when I walked back to the locker room.' He said.

'-No I have not but I can help you look for it.' She offered and he nodded leading the way.

'-After all, you are the assistant.' He said and winked at her. She felt herself blushing at the comment.

'-Well I was damned to do it. I had no say.' She said defensively.

'-It was a brilliant prank you pulled on Charlie. Quite impressive.' He said. Then he stopped.

'-Oh I didn't properly introduce myself. I'm Oliver. Oliver Wood. Keeper of the Quidditch team.' He said looking at her with his big brown eyes. They reminded her of a doe or a puppy. She couldn't decide. Oliver was tall and had large shoulders. He got brown hair as well and a charming smile.

'-Nice to meet you Oliver Wood, Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.' She said smirking.

'-I'm Ruby. At your service. Because I have to' she said jokingly. He laughed and they continued looking for his glove.

'-Here it is.' Oliver exclaimed.

'-Thank you, Ruby. For your help.' He said eyeing the girl. During practice, he kept staring at her. She looked so at peace lying down there. The sun began to settle.

'-You know what would be wonderful?' she asked him. He looked at her waiting for an answer.

'-To grab a broom and watch the sunset from above.' She said.

'-You're right that would be amazing.' Oliver said. Before he could say anything else Charlie cut in.

'-And Professor McGonagall would kill us.' He said. Ruby knew he was right.

'-One day I will do it. Maybe just not tonight.' She winked at Oliver and Charlie left the Quidditch pitch alongside her. Oliver was gobsmacked. Ruby was one of a kind. He made a note for himself to keep an eye on her.

'- So are you wrapping my keeper around your little finger.' Charlie asked her with a raised eyebrow and smirk on his face.

'-What? What do you mean?' she asked blushing furiously.

'-You know exactly what I mean. I hope you are helping me and not distracting my team with your presence.' He said teasing her.

Ruby muttered something under her breath when they met Hagrid. Ruby has spent a couple of hours with him looking after some of the animals. She loved it. She was looking forward to the next meeting.

'-Hello you two. Where are you coming from ?' he asked.

'-We had Quidditch practice and know we head up for dinner.' Charlie explained.

'- Ahh Professor McGonagall told me you are now his assistant.' Hagrid said looking at her. She just shrugged and he continued.

'We can meet again but after Christmas. I want to show you a special magical creature. Or maybe I have to specify. You are going to meet a whole bunch of them' he said

'-What is it? What is it?' Ruby asked jumping up and down. She wasn't able to contain her excitement.

'-I'm not going to ruin your surprise.' Hagrid said happily.

'-Can I come to ?' Charlie asked.

'-Yes you can. The more the merrier.' Hagrid answered.

'-So I have to leave you two. Got a couple of things to do in the Black forest. See ya' he said while walking away.

'-No Ruby you are not following him.' He said holding her back.

'-But but but…' she said pointing at him. Charlie just laughed and pulled her along with him. When they made it to the castle. They were currently walking down a corridor when the twins burst out of a room. George had a piece of parchment in his hand and Fred was throwing some dung bombs over his shoulders. When they were running by they just mouthed 'Filch' and ran away.

'-You two have you seen them?' Filch the caretaker asked them. He was a rheumatic man with a hunchback. He also had a horrible, pouchy and pasty face and bulging, pale eyes, along with sunken, veined cheeks. He had thin gray hair and wore a brown coat.

'-What are you two doing here? And YOU causing some troubles as well ?' he said realizing Ruby was standing in front of him. Before he could say anything further she gripped Charlie's hand and they both walked away. She pulled Charlie into their secret passageway where she knew the twins would be hiding.

'-What did you do?' Ruby asked amused.

'-Well we were in Filches office. He caught us pranking some Slytherins and decided to punish us. When we entered the office there was a drawer piquing our interest.' Fred explained. Ruby waved her hands meaning Fred to continue.

'-Well the drawer was marked with 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous.' Fred said like it would explain everything. Ruby began to laugh. Charlie who got over the shock that they were standing in a secret passageway eyed his brothers and asked.

'-What did you take? The drawer is full of confiscated magic items.' Ruby looked at him with a smirk.

'-How do you know this as a Prefect ?' she asked.

'-Does it matter? what did you take?' he asked the twins eager to know.

They pulled out a blank parchment.

'-I don't know what secret this parchment is hiding but we are going to find out.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

It was the end of December and tomorrow they will be going back home for Christmas. The last couple of weeks were very eventful. Gryffindor won the first match of the season against Slytherin. It was a dirty match played by the Slytherins but in the end, Charlie caught the snitch. On the 8th of December was also her birthday. Her friends planned a surprise party which ended with a pajama party in the common room with a lot of sweets. They also made progress on the map but they still haven't fully figured it out.

They were currently sitting in the common room in their favorite armchairs by the fire. They just had dinner but couldn't help themselves to visit the kitchens a last time before the Holidays. Ruby went with the twins because she had a little something for Ella. After reassuring the elf that she wasn't gifting her clothes she opened the package. It was a Muggle children's novel. Ruby explained that it as her favorite growing up and that she hoped Ella liked it. Ella was weeping and Ruby was concerned but when the elf explained to her what that gift meant for her she was happy. Happy to have made Christmas fort he elf so special. Ella insisted that they took a lot of sweets back and she brought them each a Cup of hot chocolate.

'-So I was wondering. What was your highlight this year?' Ruby asked while sipping on her hot chocolate.

'-Easy one. The day you pranked Charlie!' George said immediately.

'-The slumber party we had after the Quidditch match.' Fred said.

'-First time flying on a broom.' Alicia said.

'-The girls night we had.' Angelina said looking at her dormmates grinning.

'-Sneaking into the kitchens and finding the kitchens in general.' Lee stated. They all looked at her.

'-For me it was the train ride. It was the first time I met everybody.' Ruby said honestly.

'-Let's make this a kind of tradition. Every time before Holidays start we sit together, drink hot chocolate and eat a lot of sweets and then we tell each other our highlight.' Ruby proposed.

'-That's sounds great. So we are taking a trip down memory lane every time before the holidays start.' George said.

'-And we remember how much fun we had.' Angelina added.

'-The most important thing is that we have each other.' Ruby concluded.

Ruby was sitting in the compartment surrounded by her friends. They just left Hogsmead station and Ruby tried to snatch a last glimpse of Hogwarts.

'-What are your plans for Christmas ?' Angelina asked.

'-We are staying at home in the burrow. Mums probably cooking for a whole army. Ist going to be a lot of fun. Bill is going to be home for the first time since August.' Fred said.

'-Ah Bill is the Cursebreaker who is currently working in Eygpt right?' Lee asked.

'-Yes he is. We are also planning on pranking our little brother. He was away from us from too long so we have to make up fort he lost time.' George said.

'-Oh that poor boy.' Ruby said and the other ones nodded.

'-He will survive it.' Fred said shrugging. Ruby was doubting it. She loved the twins. She really did but sometimes they couldn't control themselves and when she wasn't around there was not much anyone could do to keep them in check. But then she remembered that they are around family and they knew exactly how the twins were.

When Lee was telling them how he was going to spent Christmas at his grandparent's house Fred, who was sitting right beside her, leaned over and whispered.

'-Its really a shame that you cant spent Christmas with us.' Molly, the twins' mother, invited her over for Christmas. She was honored by this gesture but she couldn't go. Even if she wanted to. She hasn't seen her parents in a very long time and Christmas was something special to her.

'-I know. I wanted to but I also want to spend time with my parents. It is really hard to be away for so long.' She answered. She looked at him and he gave her a small smile.

'-Try to make it for New Years will you?' he asked hopefully.

'-I'll try.' She said. She had to ask her parents but one step at a time.

'-And what are you gonna Ruby?' Angelina asked.

'-On Christmas we are going to decorate the Christmas tree together and then we will spend the day together. Maybe we go skiing and in the evening we have a delicious dinner and then we exchange presents.' Ruby explained.

'-what the hell is skiing?' Lee asked. Then there was a whole conversation about Ruby trying to explain the others was skiing was and the other discussion if it was a strange thing to do. Ruby who grew up in Switzerland couldn't quite understand the discussion. For her, it was just a normal thing to do. She was torn out of her thoughts when the compartment door was opened. Standing there was Cedric.

'-Hey there care if I might join you lot for a bit ?' he asked.

'-No not at all come in.' Ruby said before anyone had the chance to disagree. She looked around to check if anyone would have had a problem but nobody seemed to bother. He sat in front of Ruby because Fred cares to move.

'-Ready to go back home?' he asked Ruby.

'-Yes I am quite excited to go back home. What about you? Any plans ?' she asked.

'-Yeah we have this Christmas banket every year and a lot of people attend it. I will be probably spending some time with my cousins.' He said not sounding to enthusiastically.

'-Hey Cedric what do you think of skiing?' Lee butted in. Ruby rolled her eyes and the whole conversation started from the beginning. They continued talking until the train rolled into Kings Cross station. They got up and Cedric took her hand. He placed something in her hand.

'-Don't open it until Christmas !' he said and she looked at him with wide eyes.

'-But I got nothing for you !' she said.

'-That doesn't matter. I wanted you to get this.' He said. She looked at him and fell into his arms. She gave him a bone-crushing hug and he returned it.

'-Thank you so much! I will miss you at… You will write right?' she asked looking at him with pleading eyes.

'-Yes I will don't you worry!' he said. They made their way down tot he platform and she quickly lost him out of sight. Suddenly she was surrounded by the twins.

'-My saving armors.' She said gratefully that they were by her sight. She never liked being in a crowd of people. The twins winked at her.

'-Ah I see mum over there. Come on Ruby you have to meet our family !' Fred said taking her hand. She was nervous about meeting their family. She wanted them to like her. After all, the twins and she were best friends and she liked Charlie a lot.

'-Fred and George there you are. Will, you now stop growing will you?' a short woman asked them. She gave both oft hem a bone-crushing hug when she looked over at Ruby.

'-Ahh and you must be Ruby. I heard a lot about you.' She said with the kindest smile Ruby has ever seen. Mrs. Weasley had, like the rest oft he family flaming fiery red hairs and her eyes were the shade of a warm brown. She walked over to Ruby and gave her a bone-crushing hug as well.

'-Its a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Weasley.' Ruby said timidly.

'-Oh dear call me Molly !' she said.

'-I hope the twins didn't have a bad influence on you.' She said looking at her worryingly.

'-Hahaha mum I think you're mistaken. Ruby is the only one who can keep the twins in check.' Charlie said when he arrived at the group. He kindly left the part out that she was just as bad as the twins. She looked thankfully at him and he nodded.

'-Oh Charlie dear! You're just like the twins. Can't stop growing.' Molly said happy to have her kids back. At this moment Percy arrived and Molly was occupied nurturing him.

Ruby noticed a little girl with flaming red hairs. She was looking at Ruby with wide eyes and a little timidly. Ruby decided to walk over and introduce herself.

'-Hi you must be Ginny. I'm Ruby.' She said holding out her hand. When Ginny took it she continued.

'-Your brothers told me a lot about you but never mentioned how pretty you look.' She said complimenting the girl.

'-Hi Ruby. I heard a lot about you too. Is it true that your also a troublemaker ?' she asked quietly still having a blush on her cheeks.

'-Yes it's true but keep it a secret.' She said and winked at him.

'-Ginny ginny ginny we have to tell you what prank Ruby pulled on Charlie.' Fred said looking excited. Ginny looked at Ruby and she put her angelic look on.

'-Guess what she did… She turned Charlie into a fairy !' Fred exclaimed and Ginny began to giggle.

'-Yes! He had pink hair, glitter all over his body and his uniform was turned into a fairy costume.' George added bouncing.

'-You did not!' Ginny asked in disbelief.

'-Oh believe me she did.' Charlie said.

'-Great now even my sister knows that I make a great fairy.' He said jokingly rolling his eyes.

'-Sadly there is no photo o fit otherwise I would have shown you.' Ruby said.

'-Ruby dear where are your parents. I would like to meet them so I can invite you over for New Year's Eve.' Molly said.

'-They are just waiting outside. My Dads a muggle so he can't cross the barrier.' She explained. Mrs. Weasley nodded and they made their way outside. When Ruby spotted her parents she ran towards them and jumped right into their arms.

'-Oh I missed you both so much!' Ruby said with watery eyes. She was so happy to see them again. After all, it was the longest time she was apart from them.

'-Oh Love we missed you too!' her father said.

'-Ah I see you brought friends.' Her mother exclaimed happily.

'-Yes Mum Dad meet the Weasley family. This is Fred and George. They are in my year and my best friends.' Ruby began to laugh when the twins bowed in front of her parents and then shook their hands.

'-This is Charlie. He is in his sixth year and I was his assistant during Quidditch practice.' He shook their hands and Ruby continued.

'-This is Ginny, their little sister, Percy, and Ron.' She ended.

'-and this is their mother. Mum, Dad meet Mrs. Weasley.' Ruby said and stepped a bit back to give the adults their space.

'-It is so lovely to meet you? I'm Molly Weasley but please just call me Molly.' She said with a warm smile.

'-Molly it is our pleasure. My name is Phoebe and this is Christopher.' Her mother said pointing at the two oft hem.

'-We heard a lot about your boys.' Her father said with a smirk on his face.

'-Oh yes… Fred and George are quite the troublemakers.' Molly said while the twins had the largest grin on their face.

'-Oh don't worry. We know Ruby. She isn't an angel herself.' Her mother said and Ruby acted like she was hurt. Charlie snorted and she stuck her tongue out. Her parents and Molly laughed at the interaction.

'-I wanted to invite you all over for New Year's Eve!' Molly said. Her parents looked at each other when her father said.

'-Oh really? That would be lovely. But do you have enough space for the three of us ?' he asked.

'-Absolutely. We have enough room for all of you and we would like to spend some time with you. To get to know you.' Molly said sincerely.

'-Only if we can invite you all to spent some time at our place during the summer.' Her mother proposed.

All the kids looked at each other beaming. When Molly nodded they all hugged each other and began dancing at the thought of not only spending New Year together but also making plans for summer.

'-My husband will be very excited to meet you. He got quite the thing for Muggles.' She explained and her father laughed.

'-I will happily take him to some Muggle spots in Switzerland in summer if he wants to.' He said.

'-That will be lovely. I think we got to go. I will owl you the information and we will see each other on New Year's Eve. Have a lovely Christmas!' she said. They all hugged goodbye and Ruby made her way home happier than ever.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

It felt good to be back home. On the first evening, she spent a lot of time with her parents and told them everything she was up to the last couple of months She also wanted to talk to her mother about Sirius. She needed to hear it from her. It was Christmas morning and she was ready to go down for breakfast. Her father was as usual already awake cooking for the whole family, which contained only the three of them but that was enough. She made her way down into the kitchens. There was a Christmas song playing and her father was joyfully dancing to it. He turned around and found Ruby standing in the doorway. He grabbed her hand and spun her around to the beat of the music. He missed his daughter. The housed seemed empty without her. She laughed to the actions of her father but danced either way.

'-Breakfast is almost ready.' He said after the song ended.

'-Good I'm starving. Do you need any more help?' she asked. When her father shook his head she made her way to the table, where almost everything was already ready. It smelled wonderful and her stomach began to grumble.

'-Guess there is no breakfast at Hogwarts.' Her father said jokingly when he saw the hungry look in his daughter's eyes.

'-Oh believe me there is! The feasts at Hogwarts are incredible. And not that it matters but I'm able to get food whenever I want. So I will not die of starvation.' She said nonchalantly and began to eat.

'-And why ist hat. I thought you had prearranged times for dinner etc. ?' her mother asked who just entered the room.

'-Yeah well. We found the kitchens and befriended a house-elf. Her name is Ella and she is adorable.' Ruby said unsure on how her parents would react.

'-That's my daughter. Not being able to wait like everybody else.' Her father said laughing. He poured himself and his wife a cup of coffee and then made Ruby a Hot Chocolate. Her mother, on the other hand, had a look on her face she couldn't point.

'-You remind me so much of someone.' She said quietly. More to herself but Ruby heard her.

'-I remind you of your brother. Because he found the kitchens as well.' Ruby said looking her mother in the eyes.

'-How do you know?' her mother asked shocked.

'-The house-elf we befriended said that I have the same eyes as him.' Ruby explained. When her mother stayed silent she continued.

'-I know what he did. I know that he is in Azkaban. The only question I have for you is why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to hear this story from my friends, which some, by the way, didn't react well that I'm related to him.' She said. Her voice was growing louder and louder. She couldn't help herself. She was mad at her mother and she felt betrayed.

'-Honey I thought you were too young to know the truth. I didn't want you to find out this way.' Her mother said sadly.

'-Love, I knew your uncle as well and I still can't believe that the Sirius I knew was able of such a crime.' Her father said patting her hand.

'-Professor McGonagall said the same thing.' Ruby mumbled.

'-She did?' her mother asked peaking up at this statement.

'-Yes. She said that something doesn't add up. That something doesn't feel right.' Ruby repeated the words she heard after the incident. Her parents shared a look.

'-You both don't believe he did it either.' Ruby exclaimed.

'-No we don't.' her father said.

'-But there is nothing we can do about it.' Her mother explained.

'-And why is that?' Ruby said bugged.

'-Because he made sure that we are safe. I am the only one who can get him a trial and by stepping forward I'm putting you in danger.' Her mother explained.

'-We don't know for sure if he is innocent. I just don't want to risk our safety for someone who may be killed these peoples.' Her mother continued.

'-But what if he's innocent. He's your brother after all.' Ruby said now really shocked.

'-I know he is. It is bothering me very much but you are more important.' Her mother said.

'-I can look for myself.' Ruby stated.

'-Yeah and where did that go? You almost died.' Her mother said seriously.

'-The only person to blame is you. Because of you, I ran away. Because I didn't know the truth.' Ruby said and left the room. She suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. She needed time to think.

After some time passed her father entered her room.

'-Get ready. We are going to ski. Just you and me.' He said and left her room.

xXx

When they got back from the trip Ruby felt better. She was hurt by her mother's action, but she could also understand her reasons behind it. When she entered the living room the Christmas tree was decorated and it smelt wonderful. She got a bit sad that she didn't partake at this tradition but it wouldn't have happened either way when she was mad. She got upstairs and changed. She put on her Christmas sweater and comfortable slippers. She made her way downstairs and sat down on the sofa. She couldn't help herself. She had to eat the freshly baked cookies. They were her favorites.

'-Did you have fun today, Honey ?' her mother asked a bit hesitant when she entered the room. When Ruby nodded she continued.

'-Look Honey I need to apologize. I didn't mean for it all to happen. I just didn't know how to tell you. When I heard of Sirius's crimes I lost my brother. He always protected me along the way and when he was arrested I was lost. You were my top priority and I just wanted to keep you safe for as long as I could.' Her mother said tears running down her cheeks.

'-Mum I just wished you would have trusted me.' Ruby said.

'-I trust you more than anyone else in the world, well maybe except your father.' Her mother replied chuckling.

'-Is there more family history I need to know ?' Ruby asked.

'-Oh there is plenty. But it's all not Christmas material, but I want to tell you. How about we postpone this conversation and just enjoy Christmas ?' her mother proposed.

'-But I want to have this conversation on these holidays.' Ruby said determinedly.

'-Alright Honey. We will. Now make your way to the dining table. Your father is almost starving.' Her mother said.

xXx

They had a delicious Christmas dinner. Her mother outdid herself. After the promise, Ruby's mood-lit up and she could finally enjoy spending time with her family. They were laughing and the fight was forgotten. After dinner, they made their way over to the Christmas tree, where Ruby sat down on the floor eager to distribute the presents. Her parents were sitting on the sofa enjoying a cup of mulled wine.

'-This one is from me for you.' Ruby said handing presents to each of her parents. She loved the moment when a person opens a present and their reaction. Her mother's eyes lit up and she couldn't stop smiling.

Ruby gifted her a self-made photo book with pictures of the adventures they had together as a family. Her father received the same gift. Both books featured different pictures and paintings. Both parents were touched by her gesture.

'-This is for you from us.' Her father said gently.

Ruby took the package and unwrapped it. She was holding a brand new camera. She looked at her parents in shock.

'-You were telling us in one of your letters that you pulled a prank on Charlie. You were upset that you didn't have a photo of it. We found it fitting for you to have a camera so you can take pictures of your adventures and never forget them.' Her father explained.

'-This is incredible!' Ruby said. She jumped up and hugged her parents tightly.

'-Thank you so so much. It's perfect.' Ruby continued.

'-If you develop your photos in the right solution they will be moving.' Her mother added.

'-That's brilliant. I have to look this up!' she said beaming.

She was ready to head up to look up the solution but she was stopped by her parents.

'-I think there are more presents for you.' Her mother said. Ruby looked confused but her mother pointed at the large package under the tree.

'-From who is it ?' she asked.

'-I think it's from a certain red-headed family.' Her father added.

She found a letter sitting on top of the package. She took it and began to read.

Dear Ruby,

George and I wish you a merry merry Christmas!

We hope you enjoy spending time with your family. Ginny begged me to say hello from her too.

We look forward to seeing you on New Year's Eve.

Mum made you a Weasley sweater. It's our family tradition. So welcome to ours.

She also made fudge for you and your family.

We look forward to seeing you soon.

Love,

Fred and George

Ps: Thank you for your presents and homemade cookies. They were delicious.

Ruby looked up and chuckled. She was wondering if all of their family had a bit of the cookie or if the twins ate it. She did instruct them on sharing. She unwrapped the present and got hold of a sweater. She looked at it and it had a large R on it. It was a light purple sweater- her favorite color. She was wondering if the twins remembered when she told them once. She tried her sweater on and it was warm and comfy. Her parents were trying the homemade fudge and they couldn't stop eating it. She was beyond happy. Her sweater was amazing. Then she remembered that there was still a present left. It was waiting upstairs. After a few hours, she got tired and excused herself. When she entered her room she grabbed the present and opened it.

Laying in front of her was a picture. A picture was taken on Halloween. It was a picture of the Fairy prank. She was speechless. She opened the letter and began to read.

Dear Ruby,

I wish you a Merry Merry Christmas.

I know how much you enjoyed that moment and how upset you were afterward when you had no picture of it.

I asked a fellow Hufflepuff beforehand to record this moment.

I wanted to surprise you so I didn't tell you.

I hope you like it,

Love,

Cedric.

Ruby was grinning from ear to ear. This was perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

The days following Christmas were uneventful. She started and finished her homework so she wasn't going to be bothered by it anymore. She had the conversation with her mother and she was glad she knew now everything. Or at least most of it. She knows that her other uncle died serving The Dark Lord and that one of her mother's cousin was also in Azkaban for the same crime. Her mother confided in her that a distant relative was attending Hogwarts with her and she was eager to find out more about her. Her mother showed no concern in Ruby getting to know her. She now also understood why her mother left. She couldn't even imagine growing up in a household like this.

Today was New Years Eve. In a few minutes, they were going to floo over to the Burrow. They were spending a couple of days with the Weasleys until they had to leave for Hogwarts. She was excited that her parents were also staying and she could finally meet all the siblings properly. At last, she packed the picture Cedric took of Charlie remembering the promise she gave Ginny.

When it was noon the whole family, only containing three members, floo over tot he Burrow. Ruby was the first one arriving. As soon as she stepped out of the fireplace her vision became dark because someone gave her a bone-crushing hug. She started laughing.

'-It was only a couple days !' she exclaimed.

'-It felt like an eternity!' the twins answered acting overdramatic. There was laughter and that's when she noticed that this little interaction was watched by the whole Weasley family and her parents.

'-Oh dear I hope you had a nice journey!' Mrs. Weasley said stepping forward. She also gave Ruby a motherly hug and went over and talked to her parents.

'-There is someone eager to give you a hug.' Fred said in her ear. He pointed over at Ginny.

'-Oh where is my favorite Weasley ?' Ruby asked teasingly. She spread her arms and Ginny gave her a long bone-crushing hug.

'-Ah it's so great finally having a girl over!' Ginny said jumping up and down. Ruby laughed at the little girl.

'-And I thought I was your favorite Weasley!' Charlie said while coming over to her and wrapping an arm around her.

'-Well you are pretty high up but no one can beat your sister.' She winked. Charlie smirked and shook his head.

'-Great having you over!' he said. The twins just wanted to start an argument about who was more likely the second favorite when Ruby noticed a boy. He too had flaming red hair.

'-Hi you must be Ron.' She said gently to him. He nodded and she shocks his hand.

'-Is it true you turned Charlie into a fairy ?' he asked looking slightly terrified.

'-Yes it is.' She said smiling back.

'-Wicked!' he answered looking impressed.

'-Arthur will be coming shortly, as will Bill. They needed to visit the ministry for a short time.' Mrs. Wealey said.

'-Lunch will be ready in five minutes. Ginny shows Ruby where she is sleeping. Pheobe and Christoph you can follow me.' She continued.

Ginny immediately grabbed her hand and she was particularly drawn upstairs.

Ginny's room was on the first floor. When she entered the room she noticed a large poster of the Weird Sisters on one wall and a picture of a Quidditch Captain. There was a desk facing the open window. Which looked out over the orchard. It was small but bright and Ruby loved it. Next to Ginny's bed was another bed for Ruby. She walked over and sat down. Ginny sitting down in front of her.

'-I have to show you something but you have to keep it a secret.' Ruby said quietly.

'-What is it ?' Ginny said immediately bouncing excitedly.

'-Promise me first.' Ruby said holding out her pinky. Ginny gave her the pinky promise and Ruby got the package. She opened it and gave it to Ginny.

'-Cedric was able to take a picture during the prank. I didn't know it until Christmas. It was my gift.' Ruby explained.

'-This is brilliant!' Ginny said barely being able to answer from her laughing.

'-I want to show it to everyone but it has to be a surprise.' Ruby said thoughtfully.

'-You could ask Bill. He will be thrilled to help you. After all, you will be embarrassing Charlie and therefore he is more willing to help.' Ginny replied still laughing.

'-That's great. So I will talk to him and we can decide the right time to show this picture.' Ruby said amused. She packed the picture back into her bag. Just in time because moments later Fred entered the room telling them that lunch was ready.

xXx

Ruby quickly learned that the Weasley household was very loud- and she loved it. She always wanted to have siblings and know she had friends who she considered family. Mrs. Weasley outdid herself for lunch. There were so many different dishes and it tasted delicious. They ate lunch in the kitchen. The kitchen was also accessible from the garden. It contained a large wooden table where everyone fitted just perfectly around it. There were a lot of different cookbooks located in the kitchen and there was a little perch fort he family owl Errol just outside one of the kitchen windows.

'-Mrs. Wealey the food is delicious. Thank you so much for inviting us over.' Ruby said.

'-You're very welcome. We love having you here.' Mrs. Weasley said with a kind smile.

'-Molly you have t ogive me this recipe for this dish. I never tasted something this good.' Her mother said to her. Molly was blushing and the adults were getting back to their previous conversation.

'-So what are we gonna do this afternoon?' Ruby asked curiously.

'-So either we are going to show you around or we can play Quidditch ?' George answer already knowing her answer.

'-Quidditch !' she said eager to fly again.

'-Oi Charlie.' Fred said throwing bread at Charlie. He turned around like it was normal to be pelted with food.

'-We want to play Quidditch. Are you in ?' Charlie nodded and turned his attention back to his food and begrudgingly to Percy.

'-Perfect so we play two against two.' George stated.

'-What about Ginny and Ron?' she asked.

'-Ginny is too young to play and with Ron, we got an uneven number.' Fred answered. Ruby frowned at this statement.

'-Who says that?'Ruby asked.

'-That she is too young? We do.' the twins answered. Ruby looked over at Ginny and she could see her disappointment. Ron wasn't happy either.

'-I'm going to ask your mother if they are allowed to play.' She stated. The twins wanted to argue with her but then decided against it because they knew how stubborn she could be. Charlie was smiling gently at her and nodding and Ginny was beaming. Ron also seemed grateful.

They finished lunch and helped with the dishes. The twins a bit reluctantly. Ruby and her parents insisted on helping and soon Mrs. Weasley was happy about the helping hands.

'-Mrs. Weasley, can I ask you something?' Ruby said gently when everything was finished.

'-It's Molly, dear. Yes, what is it.' Mrs. Weasley asked.

'-We wanted to play Quidditch afterward and I wanted to ask you if Ron and Ginny were aloud to join?' Ruby asked. Mrs. Weasley looked thoughtful and then said.

'-Oh I don't know dear. Ginny is still very young and she hasn't had much experience with brooms.' She said.

'-Mum you know we are playing without Bludgers and we can't fly very high.' Charlie added.

'-Yes Mrs. Weasley we will take care of them.' Ruby continued.

'-And it would mean the world to Ginny.' Charlie said pointing at his sister. Ginny looked at her mother with pleading eyes.

'-Oh I would love to see Quidditch. It has been ages.' Ruby's mum added. She quickly understood the situation and wanted to help.

'-Mum you three could watch.' Charlie proposed.

'-Oh I don't know if our guests want to spend the afternoon watching you lot.' Mrs. Weasley added a bit concerned.

'-Oh we would love that. I've never seen a Quidditch match.' Her father said excitedly.

'-Ok, fine. Ginny, you can play. But as soon as it is time to cook you will stop playing because I can't watch it anymore.' Mrs. Weasley said and the whole room began cheering. Ginny gave her mother a bone-crushing hug and ran outside.

'-Where is she going?' Ruby asked.

'-Probably to the broom shed.' Charlie said laughing.

'-Let's go then.' She said running after Ginny.

They all got their brooms and the adults made themselves comfortable on some chairs with a Cup of coffee in their hands. The teams were Fred, George, and Ron against Charlie, Ruby, and Ginny.

The afternoon was an absolute blast. The teams were pretty even. Ginny was, to her brother's surprise, really good. She got a talent for Quidditch. Ruby loved it. She played well with Ginny and Charlie and in the end, they scored more point than the others. After 3 hours Mrs. Weasley slowly made her way inside and Ginny had to stop playing. She reluctantly left the pitch but she was happy she was allowed to play. Ruby's parents made their way inside to help Molly and meet Arthur who just returned from work. The five left made their way to the ground when they saw another person emerging from the house. Coming their way was a tall, thin and rather a handsome redhead. It could only be one person.

'-Hi there Bill.' Charlie said greeting his older brother.

'-I just found out that mum let Ginny play. Who was able to convince her ?' he asked.

'-Well dear brother our best friend Ruby did. Quite the stubborn witch she is.' George said shoving Ruby in front. Bill looked at her with a smirk and Ruby was a little intimidated. She held her hand out and said.

'-Hi Bill. It's nice to finally meet you. Your brothers told me a lot about you.'

'-and they told me a lot about you too. You're just as mischievous as the twins.' He said smiling while shaking her hand.

'-Me never.' She said with her angelic look.

'-Don't let her fool you. She's cunning.' Charlie said laughing.

'-Charlie was her first victim.' Fred said laughing remembering the time.

Ruby looked at Bill a little bit closer. He wore his hair long and in a ponytail and he had an earring with a fang dangling from it.

'-I bet your mum loves earring.' Ruby said with a smirk. Bill laughed and then said.

'-The first time she saw it she chased me with a wooden stick and threaten to hex me.'

His brothers laughed at this memory and Ron added a bit grumpily.

'-Can we now continue playing or what?'

'-Is ickle Ronnikins a bit mad because he lost ?' Fred said teasing him.

'-You know that you were on his team.' Ruby said with a raised eyebrow.

'-I wouldn't mind some Quidditch.' Bill said.

'-Great. Do we want to keep the teams or mix them?' Charlie asked.

'-What do you think Captain ?' Ruby said teasingly. Charlie stuck his tongue out but then said.

'-How about the twins and Ruby against me, Bill and Ron ?'

The twins looked at Ruby and they smirked. They had a deep connection and they knew they would play great together.

'-Captain I think you will lose.' Fred said and they mounted their brooms.

'-Do you think that was a good idea?' Ron said a bit nervous.

'-I was just thinking the same thing.' Charlie admitted.

'-They can't play that well together.' Bill said shrugging his shoulders.

Bill was wrong. The twins and Ruby harmonized. They knew where the others would be and the others had no chance. Don't get me wrong. Charlie and Bill are amazing players and Ron is decent too but the other three just clicked.

When the game ended they made their way down to the grounds.

'-We just kicked your ass.' Fred said and the other two agreed. Ron was angry and he made his way inside. His brothers laughed at his reaction and only Ruby was concerned.

'-Fred you upset him' she said with a reproachful look.

'-Don't Worry Ru. It's his temper. He's going to calm down as soon as he got food.' Fred said putting his arm around her shoulder.

-He's a bit like you. You're quite moody when you're hungry.' George said. He realized his mistake just a little bit too late. Ruby looked angrily at George and his brothers were a bit afraid for his wellbeing.

'-Run.' She said and George didn't hesitate He ran for his life.

'-I like her.' Bill said laughing.

'-She is perfect.' Fred said and went after them. Both Charlie and Bill looked at each other knowingly.

xXx

Ginny and Ruby were currently in her Ginny's room getting ready for tonight. They were told to dress up and Ruby always thought that on New Year's Eve you needed to wear something sparkly. She put out her dress and showed it, Ginny.

'-This dress is beautiful!' Ginny exclaimed.

'-I got something for you. I never had a sister and I wished I had one. Even more so after spending some time with you. I saw this in a shop and it reminded me of you.' Ruby said and she put another dress out. Ginny was lost for words. She began tearing up and she fell in Ruby's arm.

'-Thank you so so much. It is stunning and it is the same as you are going to wear. I love it.'

'-We are going to look good tonight.' Ruby said winking. They put the dress on and did each other's hair. They didn't put a lot of makeup on. Only some mascara. They both prefer it more naturally.

'-Girls are you in here?' Molly asked. When they answered she opened the door and entered together with Ruby's mum.

'-Oh look at you.' Both women exclaimed.

'-You look gorgeous.' Molly said tearing up a little.

'-I can only agree. You two are beautiful.' Ruby's mum said gently.

'-Ginerva where did you get this dress?' Molly asked a little concerned.

'-It's a late Christmas present from me.' Ruby answered instead.

'-That's very kind of you Ruby.' Molly said gently.

'-I think we should take some pictures.' Ruby's mum suggested.

'-YES!' Ruby and Ginny said at the same time. They looked at each other and began to laugh. At this moment a picture was taken. When they calmed down another one was taken where the girls were posing. All four women were giggling at the actions and the door opened again. Charlie entered and he smiled at the scene in front of him.

'-Don't you two look lovely.' He said. Ginny ran over and grabbed his hand. They made their way over to Ruby and more photos were taken.

'-Can I now escort you two down ?' Charlie asked after what felt like an eternity for him.

'-You may.' Ginny said. The three linked arms and made their way downstairs.

The Weasleys had invited some friends over. Ruby saw her father talking and laughing with Mr. Weasley. They were both enjoying each others company. Ruby knew Mr. Weasley had a fascination with Muggles. She chuckled at the scene.

'-You look gorgeous.' Someone whispered in her ear. She startled and turned around. Standing next to her was Fred. George was next to him. Both with an identical grin on their face.

'-You know I hate getting startled.' She said hitting him lightly.

'-Well I just can't help myself.' He said shrugging his shoulder.

'-Come outside you have to see this.' George said and the lot followed.

Outside was a massive tent. There were tables and a dancefloor. The most beautiful part was the floating lights. They were everywhere and they looked like they were dancing. Soft music was playing.

'-I think it's time to make the people move, don't you think ?' Bill asked who just joined the group. When they all nodded he changed the music with a spell. They were some funky music playing and all the Weasley kids, except Percy and Ron, and Ruby got on the dancefloor. They began dancing around like there was no one else in the room. They laughed and even Ron joined them after some convincing of Ruby. What they didn't know is that Ruby's mum took a lot of pictures of them dancing together. She even got the part where the twins and Ruby put some itching powder in Percy's pants.

'-I need a drink.' Ruby said.

'-I'm going to join you.' Bill said and he followed her lead.

'-What do you want? Some beer?' she asked and he nodded. She got herself some water.

'-I'm glad the twins met you. I like you.' Bill said winking.

'-Do you like me enough to do me a favor ?' she asked.

'-What kind of favor ?' he asked suspiciously.

'-A favor where one of your brothers get embarrassed.' She said nonchalantly.

'-Now we are talking.' He laughed.

'-Which of my brothers?'

'-Charlie.'

'-I'm in.' He said.

xXx

'-Everybody it is nearly time. Please head outside for the countdown.' Mrs. Weasley said. Ruby was heading outside with the twins by her side.

'-ten.' Everybody began to countdown. There were massive numbers in the air.

'-nine.'

'-eight.'

'-seven.' Ruby looked around. She was happy to spend the night with her favorite peoples. The twins looked at each other and nodded. They were up so something.

'-three.'

'-two.'

'-one.'

'-Happy New Year!' Everyone screamed. Ruby was smiling from ear to ear when suddenly two people kissed her on the cheek at the same time. She looked at the twins smiling.

'-We can't help it. It's a tradition.' They said and then they both pointed on their cheeks. She got nearer and gave each of them a kiss.

'-Only because it's New Year.' She said and winked.

'-Hey don't forget me.' Ginny said.

' -Or me.' Charlie exclaimed. In the end, she kissed every Weasley sibling on the cheek except for Percy. Ron was more than embarrassed. She hugged her parents and Molly and Arthur.

When they all calmed down Bill walked over to her.

'-Now?' he asked and she nodded. In the air appeared the picture of Charlie. Bill managed to levitate it in the air and increased its size. First, the crowd didn't understand what they were looking at but then they realized it. Ruby slowly went into hiding. Everybody was laughing and even Charlie couldn't help himself. He had to say. It was a pretty good prank.

xXx


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

A few weeks passed and Ruby was currently back in Hogwarts. She got a letter this morning from Hagrid stating that she and Charlie should meet him at 2 o'clock at his hut. She couldn't wait to see his surprise. She practically dragged Charlie down the hut. They also had just won their Quidditch game against Hufflepuff. So the big finale would be between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Ruby stopped being Charlie's assistant but when she had spare time she would go down to the pitch and help him. She also found a solution which could develop the pictures she took during the holidays and here at Hogwarts. She never left without her camera.

'-Do you know what kind of creature he is going to show us today?' she asked excitedly.

'-Like I know Hagrid he will show you something special and probably highly dangerous.' Charlie said. He was a bit concerned for her safety. He knew Hagrid would never put her in danger purposely but he also had a thing for dangerous creatures.

'-I can't wait.' Ruby wasn't too bothered about her safety. Her curiosity got the better of her.

When they got near the hut, Fang began to bark. Hagrid left his hut and Fang greeted them. Ruby petted the dog and then looked at Hagrid. He was carrying a bunch of dead ferrets.

'-Any idea where we are going, Charlie?' Hagrid asked.

'-Seeing the ferrets I have a guess. Don't you think she is a little bit too young ?' Charlie asked. Before Ruby could protest Hagrid answered.

'-Nah, she got quite the hand for the animals. I'm not concerned at all.' He turned around and made his way towards the forest. Ruby stuck her tongue out towards Charlie and followed Hagrid. Charlie then followed them a bit behind. When they reached a paddock Hagrid told them to wait here.

They waited both in silence for a moment. They saw them. Trotting towards them were twelve bizarre creatures. She looked at Charlie and he said.

'-Hippogriffs.'

She looked at them again. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles. They all had different colors, but what they all had in common were the steel-colored beaks and the large, orange eyes. All of them had a thick leather collar around their neck, which was attached to a long chain and the ends of all of them were held my Hagrid.

'-Now, the first thing you gotta know about hippogriffs is, they're proud. Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't insult one, cause it might be the last thing you do. You always wait for the hippogriff to make the first move. It's polite, see? You walk towards him, and you bow, and you wait. If he bows back, you're allowed to touch him. If he doesn't bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt." Hagrid explained.

'-Charlie why don't you showcase how it's done ?' Hagrid continued. He grabbed the collar of a Hippogriff with a pinkish roan coat.

'-This is Stormswift.' Charlie stood in front of the beautiful hippogriff. When the creature bowed back he began to pet him.

'-Now it's your turn, Ruby. Just gently approach them and bow as low as you can. No hectic movements.' Hagrid explained.

Hagrid pointed at a Hippogriff. He had stormy grey feathers and orange eyes. Ruby gathered all her courage and made her way over to him. While walking she made sure to not lose eye contact. She was fascinated by the creature but she also knew of the dangers. These claws could easily rip you apart.

When she was in front oft he Hippogriff she bowed. The creature eyed her suspiciously. Ruby began to worry that he might not bow back. She wanted to back off when the Hippogriff bowed back. She was relieved.

'-Thank goodness he bowed back.' She said feeling more than happy with her accomplishment.

'-This is Buckbeak, Ruby. Go ahead and pet him.' Hagrid encouraging her.

She slowly made her way over. She had one head up. When she finally reached him he leaned in her touch.

'-Aren't you a pretty one.' Ruby said gushing.

'-She sounds like she talks to a kitten and not a creature, which could rip her apart.' Charlie said in disbelief.

Hagrid told them how he trained them and then he invited them over for dinner where the only topic was magical creatures.

xXx

Ruby came back this evening with the biggest grin on her face. She joined her friends on the armchair by the fire. The twins were currently in detention for pulling a prank on some of the Slytherins.

'-Someone is in a good mood.' Angelina stated when Ruby sat down next to her.

'-She just petted a Hippogriff like it was a cute little kitten.' Charlie said indicating Ruby to move over. She did and he squeezed in.

'-Why does this not surprise me ?' Alicia said with a raised eyebrow.

'-She always got a thing for danger.'

'-Well she is friends with my brothers.' Charlie said shrugging.

'-And you are all friends with me. What does this say about you ?' She said teasingly.

'-That you have enough blackmail material that we can't unfriend you.' Lee said. They were all laughing at this statement and Lee just got hit with a cushion in his face.

'-You're an ass.' Ruby started folding her arms. She acted offended but deep down she knew this was a really good comeback by Lee.

'-So what are you all up to tonight?' Charlie asked. He heard a lot of stories about the group of friends and wanted to experience it firsthand.

'-It's Friday night so we might do something special.' Angelina said looking hopefully around. When everybody nodded she continued.

'-I was thinking. What about truth ord are ?'

'-Really? Truth or dare ?' Charlie asked.

'-What is the ickle prefect afraid?' Ruby asked challenging him.

'-You know what? You just made a big mistake! I'm in.' Charlie said and everybody cheered.

'-We might have to wait for the twins. It's not the same without them.' Lee said and they agreed.

'-We could all change into our pajamas and I will organize some Hot Chocolate.' Ruby proposed. They quickly made their way up and changed. While changing into their pajamas Ruby called for Ella. Ella once proposed that they could just call her so they didn't have their way down to the kitchen every time. The group happily accepted but they made sure that she was rewarded for her efforts. Ruby especially seemed to appreciate everything the little elf does for them.

The girls were a lot faster than the boys and they made themselves comfortable in the armchairs by the fire. They told Ella what they were up to and as soon as they got comfortable more pillows and blankets appeared. They grinned at each other and waited for the boys.

'-Girls we have to make sure that the boys have to do some embarrassing things.' Angelina said all excited.

'-I think they will manage this on their own.' Alicia said and Ruby nodded. At this moment the twins entered and looked oddly at the girls.

'-What are you three doing ?' Fred asked.

'-We are playing truth or dare. Charlies in too. Come on hurry! We won't start until you two join us.' Ruby said. The twins didn't need to hear another word. They ran up the stairs and came back minutes later. They didn't finish dressing up because they were just about to put their shirt on. They were followed by Charlie and Lee. They placed themselves on the cushions and looked at the girls expectantly. Just at this moment, a mug of Hot Chocolate appeared in front of them.

'-How?' Charlie asked.

'-Well that my brother is a secret.' George said and they toasted.

'-Who wants to go first ?' Alicia asked.

'- I will go first. George truth or dare?' Lee asked.

'-Dare.'

'- I dare you to serenade every time you see Professor Snape.' He said with a devilish grin. George paled visibly.

'-For how long?' he asked.

'-A whole week.' Lee said.

'-Deal.'

They were all laughing at the aspect of George serenading to Professor Snape.

'-This is going to cost you a lot of house points.' Angelina said.

'-It's going to be worth it. My turn. Angelina truth or dare?' George asked.

I'm taking truth.'

'-When you are on a deserted island. Which of all of us do you want to have with you and who not?' he asked. Angelina looked thoughtful and then answered.

'-I want to have Ruby with me. She would be clever enough to get us out of this situation. The worst one would be Lee.' She said.

'-Hey why me?' Lee asked.

'-Simple. You would always be complaining that you're hungry.' She replied.

'-She got a point mate.' Fred said.

'-So Alicia truth or dare?' she asked.

'-Dare. I know I'm going to regret it.' She answered.

'-I dare you to flirt with the next person coming into the common room.' Angelina said. Alicia blushed furiously.

'-Ohhh! You're going to regret this.'

'-Look the door opens.' Ruby pointed at the entrance. They all looked expectantly and when they saw Percy entering the door they couldn't help themselves. They were all laughing so hard that their stomach hurt. Alicia got up and went over to Percy. Alicia did a really good job in flirting with Percy, which was just confused at the situation. After a while, he excused himself and Alicia got back.

'-I might be your sister-in-law one day?' she winked at the Weasleys and they were lost for words.

'-So Fred. Truth or dare?'

'-Dare.'

'-Mhm I might ask Ruby for advice.' She said and leaned over. Ruby whispered something in her ear and Alicia began to laugh.

'-That's a good one.' She said.

'-Oh no. Don't listen to her.' Fred said fearing what he might have to do.

'-I dare you to ask Professor Dumbledore out on a date.' She said.

'-Your loss girls. You are all going to be left heartbroken.' He said.

'-So Ruby. Truth or dare?' he asked with a mischievous grin.

'-Dare.' Ruby said challenging him. She was not going to back down.

'-I dare you to perform a song. Now !' he said.

'-You had so many possibilities and you chose this ?' Ruby asked. When he nodded she continued.

'-Well your choice.' She goes up and centered her in front of the group. It was then when she realized that most of the common room was watching them. She turned the music on and began. She performed I want it that way by the Backstreet Boys. Slowly but surely she made her way around the common room and soon everybody joined in.

'- Am I your fire? Your one desire?' she sang to a confused looking Oliver Wood who just entered the common room.

'-Its too late. But I want it that way.' She continued and walked away. She made her way on top of the armchair and animated the crowd to wave their hands.

The girls stood up as well and joined in. The whole common room was singing and dancing as well. When the song finished they began to cheer. Ruby bowed and looked around. Oliver was looking pretty dumbfounded. She just winked at him and sat down.

'-That was amazing.' Charlie said smiling gently at her.

'-Well thank you, Charlie. So? truth or dare?' she asked him.

'I will take dare.' Charlie said,

'-I dare you to spent the next Quidditch practice in your fairy costume.'

'-Oh you little devil.' He said.

'-You could have it much worse. Imagine wearing it during a match.' She said smirking.

'-THAT WOULD BE BRILLIANT.' Fred said.

'-I know. But I am not that mean.' She said looking at Charlie. He knew she was right.

'-Ok. Deal. I will do it.'

'-Lee believe your left.' He said. Lee nodded.

'-Dare.'

'-I dare you to kiss every girl in the room.' Charlie challenged him.

Lee got up and made his way to the girls. He kissed each of them on the cheeks. He made his way around. Some were not that easy and others found it rather adorable.

The night continued in the same manner. After a while, they were playing music and the whole common room was dancing and singing along. In the middle of it Ruby and her friends. Ella sneakily organized some snacks and drinks for everybody and they had a spontaneous party.

Ruby, Angelina, and Alicia imitated the Spice Girls when Wannabe was playing. Fred and George were standing with Charlie in a corner. They looked at the girls and grabbed some drinks.

'-Well that's a fun night.' Charlie said. The twins nodded and Fred couldn't keep his eyes off a certain person.

'-You know I think you're not the only one ogling her.' Charlie said to Fred.

'-What do you mean?' he asked.

'-Oh please you're really obvious. But look around. You're not the only one looking at her like that. The only good part is that she obviously has no idea what kind of impact she has.' He said and walked away.

Fred looked at George and he nodded and walked away leaving Fred alone. He looked around and saw some boys who couldn't keep their eyes of her. He felt a bit of jealousy. But Charlie was right. Ruby was just having fun. She didn't see all the boys. He might find some new victims for his pranks.

xXx

In the next morning, Ruby woke up by some people snoring. When she looked around she found herself in the common room with her friends. When it got late they decided it would be much more fun when they slept in the common room. She was facing Angelina. She shifted to the other side. Lying there was Fred. His hair was all over his face. She smiled gently at this sight and she gently removed his hair out of his face. He woke up by her touch.

'-Good morning, Love.' He said.

'-Good morning.' She said quietly.

'-I could get used to this sight.' He said gently. He stretched his hand and softly touched her face. She smiled gently at his touch.

The moment was destroyed by a particularly loud snore from Lee. They both laughed.

'-We could wake them up.' She said.

'-What are you thinking?'

'-Pillowfight?' she asked. Instead of answering he got up and started hitting Lee with a pillow who was sleeping next to Alicia. Ruby joined in and soon a massive pillow fight broke out.

'-When do you finally understand that some people don't like being woken up by a pillow in their face.' Angelina asked Ruby when they were walking down for breakfast.

'-When I am the one being woken up this way.' She said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

It was the day before the final game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The mood in the castle was tense. Everybody was eager to see Slytherin win and finally lose the House Cup. Ruby and her friends were, of course, cheering for Gryffindor but they didn't quite like the tense mood. For softening it George decided to do his dare. The week before the game he serenaded to Professor Snape every time he saw him. This, of course, led to a lot of lost house points and detention. When Snape realized that not even this could stop him he just avoided the twins in general. Every time he saw them he vanished. The students had a blast. Even the professors seemed amused. Especially Professor Dumbledore.

Ruby and her friends were currently on their way down tot he Quidditch pitch. It was Gryffindors final practice before the game. Ruby especially didn't want to miss this practice because Charlie hinted that he might want to wear the fairy costume to lighten the mood.

When they entered the team was on the field waiting for Charlie.

'-Oi you lot. Do you know were our captain is ?' Oliver asked.

'-Don't worry Wood. He will be here any minute.' Ruby replied smirking.

'-He can't miss our final practice.' He stated.

'-There he is. He's looking good as a fairy.' Fred started laughing.

That's when everyone realized what Charlie was wearing. The burst out in laughter. Some of them were even rolling on the ground.

'-That's your doing isn't it?' Wood asked looking at Ruby. She just winked and walked over to Charlie.

'-Looking good Weasley.' She said.

'-You're really enjoying it aren't you?' he asked and she nodded.

He turned away from her and faced his teammates.

'-Alright team listen up. You were all might wondering why I'm all dressed up. The reason is that I made a big mistake in partaking in a game of truth or dare with these idiots.' He pointed at them and the twins bowed.

'-Tomorrow is the game we were all been waiting for. We can finally snatch the Quidditch Cup and therefore the House Cup from the Slytherins. It won't be easy. The Slytherins will play dirty. But we got this. Now mount your broom and we will start practicing.' He ended and shooed them away.

Ruby and the girls made their way to the stands. The twins and Lee made their way back to the castle. They had tons of homework and they didn't have any other choice than completing them when they wanted to witness tomorrows game.

'-I was hoping they would race again' Alicia said.

'-Yes I was hoping too to see another race between Charlie and Wood.' Angelina added. They both looked at the boys dreamingly. Ruby just laughed.

'-Ruby even you have to admit that both boys are quite fit.' Alicia said.

'-Well they are. But don't tell them. We don't want their ego to be thrown in another dimension.'

The three laughed and continued to observe practice.

'-I want to make it into the team next year.' Angelina said.

'-Yes me too.' Alicia said.

'-It would be amazing if the three of us could be next chasers.' Ruby said.

'-We would play well together.' Alicia said.

'-Well?! We would be amazing.' Angelina said and Ruby nodded.

'-Yes Angie is right. Think about it. We already have a strong friendship and we know one another well. I think we could be unstoppable.'

'-Then let's do this.' Angelina said.

'-What?' Alicia asked.

'-Practise together. So we all make the team.' Angelina got up and faced them.

'-I know it is quite a task. The chance of all of us getting into the team is quite small. There are a lot of talented Gryffindors but I know we can do it.' She looked at her friends. Alicia looked a bit unsure and Ruby looked thoughtful.

'-What do you think ?' Alicia asked.

'-I think Angie's right. We can do this. It would show the bloody Slytherins that girls can play Quidditch as well as the boys.' Ruby said. She was becoming determined to prove the Slytherins wrong. There were of course girls on the Gryffindor team but there were never three girls as Chasers. They would set the tone.

'-I'm in Angie.' Ruby said. Angelina threw her arms around Ruby and then looked at Alicia.

'-We can do it.' She said and they fell into a group hug.

'-We got to practice together. Learn how others fly and practice our plays. We come prepared.' Angelina said.

'-I agree. We've got to learn to trust each other up in the air. After all, it's a different and scarier environment then down here.' Ruby said.

'- We can sit together and think of some plays which would benefit our cause.' Alicia said.

'-We could start by looking at the Gryffindor Chasers now and find some inspiration.' Angelina proposed and they agreed.

When the practice was finished Ruby had already plenty of ideas what plays they had to learn and what they needed to improve. She was eager to get up to the castle and write all her ideas down. She was so in her head that she didn't notice running into someone.

'-Would not be the first time he?'

'-Oh Cedric! I'm so sorry.' Ruby said. Angelina and Alicia continued telling Ruby to stay.

'-One could think you're doing it on purpose.' He laughed.

'-I just want you to get used to getting run over by a Gryffindor.' She winked and he continued to laugh.

'-What had you so occupied?' he asked. She looked at him a bit hesitantly. It was strange. She was a bit afraid that Cedric would tell her that her plans were not going to work.

'-Promise me you won't tell anybody.' She said and he nodded.

'-Angelina, Alicia and I are trying to become the next Gryffindor Chasers.' She said and looked at Cedric unsurely. His smile grew wider and he replied.

'-That's great! I'm sure you three can get the positions. I've seen you fly. You are talented.'

Ruby overwhelmed with the support hugged him.

'-Thank you for believing in us!' she whispered and he hugged her closer.

'-Of course. I was actually looking for you.' He said.

'-Yeah? How so?'

'-I was wondering if I could sit to you tomorrow.' He looked at her timidly.

'-Do you think a badger could handle the lions ?' she asked teasingly.

'-I can handle you so I think I will be fine.' He bumped playfully into her.

'-I would like that. Just don't cheer on Slytherin.' She winked.

'-I wouldn't dream of it.' He said.

'-We can meet up after breakfast and walk down together?'

'-Sounds great!'

'-Perfect. Now I need to catch up with the girls and start planning. See you tomorrow.' She hugged him goodbye and they went their separate ways. When she told that evening the girls about tomorrow she had to endure endless teasing.

xXx

During breakfast the next morning the excitement was unbearable. The Slytherins were cheering when their team entered and jeered when the Gryffindors entered. Even Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were eyeing each other. All the Gryffindors were dressed up to cheer for their team. Even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were joining them. When it was time for the teams to head down she gave Charlie a good luck kiss on the cheek and joined in in the riot. They finished breakfast. The only topic was the upcoming game. When Ruby got up she saw Cedric who was funnily wearing a Gryffindor scarf.

'-Red suits you, you know ?' she said teasingly.

'-I could see you in some yellow as well, you know?' he replied as teasingly as Ruby.

'-You know quite well I'm too of a handful to be in Hufflepuff.' She said.

'-That's quite right, Miss Finau.' Professor McGonagall said. She overheard the two and couldn't help herself.

'-Professor imagine me not being a lion. You would have such a quiet life.' Ruby said smiling at the Professor.

'-Sometimes I wish it would be the case.' She said with a stern look on her face.

When Ruby acted like she was hurt the Professor shooed her away. She then secretly smiled to herself. Ruby reminded her so much of her uncle. She definitely had his mischievous side. Looking at her friends she couldn't help but remember the time when Sirius was running around with his friends causing some mayhem. It broke her heart thinking of the fate of each oft hem. Not knowing what to believe herself she made her way down to the pitch.

It was time to kick some Slytherin butts.

xXx

'-What a great save from the Gryffindor keeper, Oliver Wood.' Lee commented.

'-It is currently 30-60 for Gryffindor.'

Charlie was right. The Slytherins played dirty. It was painful to watch. She couldn't help but notice how often the Gryffindor Chasers was fouled. She pictured herself in this position and flinched. She looked over at Angelina and Alicia and noticed that they were thinking the same thing.

'-We got this.' She murmured to them. They reluctantly nodded.

'-Look Ruby!' Cedric steered her attention back to the pitch.

Charlie spotted the snitch. The Slytherin seeker was nowhere in sight and the whole stadium seemed to hold their breath. That's when she Slytherin Captain flew into Charlie and knocked him off the broom. The stadium erupted. Even Professor McGonagall seemed to be so furious that tears were running down her cheeks.

Luckily Charlie was near the ground. His whole team flew down and after a few minutes, he was back on his broom. Gryffindor got a penalty shot, which the Chaser made and off was the game again.

The match became brutal. The Gryffindor team got angrier and angrier and Hooch had to assign more penalty shots. Ruby thought to have lived every emotion she possessed during this one hour game.

When Charlie spotted the snitch again the Slytherin seeker was right next to him. You could see the determination on both of her faces. When Charlie finally caught the snitch everybody was screaming.

'-GRYFFINDOR WON! GRYFFINDOR WON THE QUIDDITCH CUP' you could hear Lee scream through the microphone.

Ruby was so happy she hugged everybody who was near her. They all jumped up and down and cheered when the Gryffindor team flew around the pitch celebrating the win.

When the team landed they fell into a group hug and all Gryffindors run down to join in. Professor McGonagall was seen crying happy tears when she finally was able to hold the Quidditch Cup.

The best part was when Charlie broke free from all the Gryffindors and ran towards Ruby. He was so happy he spun her around and didn't let her go. They both just laughed.

'-You were my lucky charm.' He said and Ruby couldn't stop smiling.

What a day it was.

'-Party in the Gryffindor Common room.' The twins shouted in unison. Professor McGonagall was standing nearby but acted like she didn't just hear what they said.

'-Come on Cedric. You're joining the celebration as well.' Ruby said when she grabbed his arm and everybody made their way up to the castle.

xXx

The party was in full swing. People were dancing. There were people doing karaoke. There were food and drinks and everybody was having a good time.

'-I think I will cheer more for the Gryffindors in the future. This party is amazing.' Cedric said. Cedric was currently getting some drinks with Ruby, Angelina, and Alicia. The two others got to know Cedric a bit better and now quite liked joining Ruby in spending more time with him.

'-Fred and George told me they were going to do a little presentation of their firework skills.' Ruby said.

'-Oh wait till you see that. They are quite talented.' Alicia said excitedly. Just at this moment, the first firework lightened up. The Gryffindors and their guests were in awe of the show the twins put together.

'-So what did you think?' George asked the group. He joined them and put an arm around Ruby.

'-Amazing. You two are talented. You should make a living out of it.' Cedric answered.

'-Thank you Diggory. That means a lot to us.' George answered and Fred nodded. He joined the group after getting a lecture from Percy about the possible dangers of fireworks.

'-How did you get away from Percy ?' Fred asked.

'-Well you had your back turned so you couldn't see him arrive. I thought I let you deal with him alone.' George said and the others laughed.

Cedric looked at his watch and realized how late it was.

'-I should probably head down to our common room. I don't want to get caught and get any detention.' He said. Ruby nodded and walked him to the entrance door.

'-We don't want an exemplary student as you get caught after curfew.' Ruby said teasingly.

'-Don't worry. I won't get caught.' He winked, leaned forward and kissed her on the cheeks.

'-Goodnight, Ruby.' He said and left.

She was left stunned by his action. She decided to shake it off and joined Charlie on the dancefloor. After all, this was their last opportunity to party because after this night the exams were right around the corner.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Hogwarts was filled with learning students. It was that time of the year again where every year had to study for their exams. Being it Ruby first year she was nervous and spent a lot of time in the library. She was accompanied by Angelina and Alicia. Sometimes Charlie and Cedric would join them. It was rare that the twins and Lee were present. They didn't bother much about the exams. Mostly they were in detention with Professor McGonagall, who forced them to prepare for their exams. Ruby was thankful that at least someone could make them study. The weather was beginning to change and it was getting warmer.

Ruby, Alicia, and Angelina snuck out on some days and practiced on the Quidditch pitch. All three were determined and focused. Additionally, it helped them clear their minds.

They were currently in the library revising the hand movement for the knockback jinx when the twins entered.

'-Good evening my lady. We were wondering if we might can steal Miss Fineau for a second.' Fred said.

'-No Fred. I'm just revising for Charms. You know it's our first exam on Monday.' Ruby said without looking up from her notes.

'-It wasn't a question.' George said and before Ruby could react they threw her over Fred's shoulder and ran out oft he library.

'-Let me down!' Ruby screamed.

'-No it's for your good !' George said laughing.

They were running out of the castle. Some oft he Hogwarts students looked at them a bit surprised but they didn't question it any further. When they arrived at a three next to the lake they let her down.

When Ruby was taking advantage of her free hands to hex the twins they threw their hands in the air as an apologetic gesture.

'-We are sorry Ruby but we had to get you out.' George said.

'-You were so stressed about the exams that we sometimes didn't even recognize you as our mischievous friend.' Fred added.

'- We missed you and we saw this as our last option.' George continued.

'-Please don't be mad at us Rue.' Fred ended. They both looked at her with puppy dog eyes and she melted. She knew they were right. When Fred said her nickname she couldn't be mad anymore.

'-You know just because I care about my education doesn't mean I'm not myself anymore. I'm still as mischievous as you two.' She said lowering her wand.

'-We know Rue.' Fred said. He stepped forward and hugged her. George soon joined in to comfort their stressed friend.

When they released her she looked at both of them. Thankful to have them.

'-We need to show you something.' George said.

'-We know you wanted to help us figure out the parchment we stole from Filch. But you were so stressed that we decided to try it on our own.' Fred continued.

'-Please don't be mad at us for not including you.' George looked at Ruby waiting for an answer.

'-I'm not mad at you. I fully understand your reasoning behind it. I don't think I would have been much help.' Ruby admitted.

'-And did you succeed?' She asked eagerly awaiting their response. The twins grinned at each other.

'-Freddie will you do us the honor?' George said.

'-With pleasure.' He took at the parchment and pointed his wand at it. Ruby got nearer so she wouldn't miss a thing.

'-I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' Fred said. Ruby was amazed by what she saw next. Appearing on the parchment were the following words:

'Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers

Are proud to present

THE MARAUDER'S MAP'

Fred handed the map over to Ruby who slowly opened it. She couldn't believe her eyes.

'-This is?' she said, lost for words.

'-Yes it is a map, which reveals all of Hogwarts.' Fred answered.

'-It not only shows every classroom, every hallway, and every corner of the castle but it also shows every inch of the grounds and even the secret passageways.' George continued.

'-it also shows the location of every person in the grounds.' Fred added.

'-Yes, it shows them at every second of every day.' George ended by pointing out some familiar names.

'-We are currently here.' Fred pointed at the dots with their names on them.

'-Professor Dumbledore is currently in his office and Angie and Alicia are still in the library.' He continued pointing out some names.

Ruby sat down on the ground. She had to process this information. Ideas and possibilities were floating in her heads.

'-Now there are a lot of options who just opened up to us! All the pranks we can do and not get caught.' She said in awe. The twins had the biggest smile on their faces. They had Ruby back.

'-How did you do it ?' She asked.

'-Do what ?' George asked.

'-Figuring out the map. How did you find the exact words?'

'-That's quite a funny story. It was like the map wanted to be used again.' Fred said.

'-We had to experiment with it to learn how to get it to work. But it gave us clues. It flickered into life here and there when we got close to the activating phrase until we got it exactly right.' Fred continued explaining their process to Ruby.

'-To hide the contents of the map so the parchment appears blank again, you have to again ta pot and recite. Mischief managed.' George explained and as he said the words the parchment appeared blank again.

'-That's quite some magic we got here. I wonder who these four are.' Ruby said. Something about the nicknames seemed familiar but she couldn't explain why.

'- We were wondering the same thing. When we got the chance to meet one of them we have to thank them. They were geniuses.' Fred said excitedly.

'-They were.'

**xXx**

The exams were finally over. They were just walking out of the last exam, which was History of Magic.

'-Freedom how much I missed you.' Angelina exclaimed. She swung an arm around Ruby and Alicia and the girls made their way down to the lake giggling.

'-Professor Binns really expected that we remember every batty old wizards who invented Sel-Stirring Cauldrons. Like we hadn't better things to do.' Fred said annoyed.

'-Stop complaining. You only spent like 3 hours revising for the exams.' Ruby said. She leaned back in the grass and closed her eyes. She enjoyed the sun on her skin. It was way too long that she spent some time outside. She overheard Fred mothering something as a reply but she just didn't care.

Angelina and Alicia were talking between themselves with Ruby sometimes answering to their questions. But something didn't feel right. It was too quiet. Normally with the twins around there was always a lot of action. She got up immediately and looked at Angelina.

'-Where are the twins?' she asked. Angelina looked around. She pointed at them near the lake. They were talking with Lee.

'-They are up to something.' Ruby said. She looked at them suspiciously.

'-I think we will find out soon enough.' Alicia said. She was right. Fred, George, and Lee made their way up. They stopped in front of them and all three had a devilish grin on their faces.

'-You know George.' Fred said.

'-What Fred.'

'-I think the three of them spent too much time inside.'

'-Mhm right you are. What should we do?' George asked.

'-How about we throw them in the lake.' Fred said. He looked at the girls in front of them.

'-Don't you dare.' Ruby said. Before he could reply she got up and ran away.

Unfortunately, Fred was taller and faster than her. When he caught her he throws her over his shoulder like a potato sack and made his way over to the lake. He threw her in with all her clothes on. The water was cold but not as cold as expected.

Fred was laughing at the sight of Ruby in the water. It suddenly stopped when a tentacle wrapped around his leg. It pulled Fred up in the air and let him gently fall in the water.

Ruby was laughing and swam over to the squid. She patted his head and he made some happy splashed with his eight tentacles.

'-Was Freddie mean to me? And did you help me my cute little one.' She said gushing over the squid.

'-That's not fair !' he said.

'-Well Fred. I couldn't care less.' She winked and they both swam over to the rest o the group. Alicia and Angelina had the same luck as Ruby. But George and Lee soon joined them all. They were having a blast. They were splashing water on each other faces and racing each other.

The sun was setting and they decided it would be best to head up to the castle. They had to shower before going to dinner. The way up was not much fun. It was windy and they were freezing.

Professor McGonagall almost had a heart attack when she saw five students wet and freezing arriving. They had to interrupt her lecture to remind her that it would be best when they first had a shower and then she could continue her lecture. She begrudgingly agreed and they made their way up the stairs.

**xXx**

The dinner this evening was almost as good as any feast they had too far. Every year was finished with the exams and everybody was enjoying the end of the torture. Ruby was convinced that the roast beef never tasted this good. She was talking with Charlie about Quidditch. The twins and Lee were talking about the last prank they pulled, which of course landed them in detention. They got their own drawer in Filches offices, which they were proud of. Angelina and Alicia were talking about their plans for the summer.

'-So what is everybody doing this summer?' Angelina asked the group.

'-I'm going to spend some time with my family in Italy.' Alicia said.

'-I'm going to my grandmothers. It's like a summer tradition my family has.' Lee answered.

'-We are staying at home.' The twins answered.

'-No you're not. You are invited to spend the summer at my house with your whole family.' Ruby said. The twins had a wide grin on their faces. Charlie looked at Ruby and then said.

'-You're sure you can handle the whole Weasley bunch.'

'-I think I will manage.' She winked and continued eating.

'-You, of course, are also welcome.' She said addressed to the other three. They were beaming.

'-So is it settled that we are coming?' Charlie asked.

'-Yes. My mother was corresponding with yours. They organized everything. You are spending two weeks at home and then you come to me.' She said. The twins got up and did some kind of celebration dance. The Gryffindor table was laughing at them, whereas most oft hem had no idea why they were dancing. They had long learned not to question the twins.

'-I don't want to interrupt your little dance but Fred don't you have to still do something ?' she said with a raised eyebrow. She chuckled when she saw his reaction.

He gathered all his courage and stood on the bench of their table.

'-Ladies and gentlemen, dear Professors. May I gather your attention.'

Ruby had to stop herself from falling off the bench. She was laughing so hard. Charlie as well could barely hold himself together. When they saw Professor McGonagall's reaction it was almost impossible, She had a stern look on her face and was on the verge of stopping Fred but funnily Dumbledore holds her back.

'-I wanted to ask a special someone for a long time now out on a date.' He said seriously.

Some guys from the Slytherin table were whistling. Now the rest of the group seemed to understand what was going on.

'-Professor Dumbledore. Would you do me the honor and go out on a date with me.' He looked up at the Professors. Professor McGonagall was fuming, while the rest of the Professors seemed to find it funny. Even Snape had trouble containing his laughter.

'-Even when I find you very charming Mr. Weasley I have to deny your request.' He said with an amused smile on his face.

'-Maybe next time you might consider asking Professor McGonagall out.' He said and the hall burst out laughing. McGonagall was gobsmacked.

'-Albus!' she said.

This resulted in the students laughing even harder. Fred sat down with a proud smile.

'-See I did it.' Fred said looking at Ruby.

**XXX**

It was their last evening before they head home for the holidays. They sat at their favorite spot in the common room near the fireplace. Ruby, Alicia, and Angelina were squished on the armchair. The boys sat in front of them. Blankets wrapped around them to make them more comfortable.

'-I'm going to miss this.' George said. When they looked at him questionably he continued.

'-Us being together. Nights like these.' He said shrugging.

'-Don't make us all go sentimental.' Lee said.

'-Besides we have six years ahead of us.' Angelina said.

'-They're a lot of adventures ahead of us. Think about it. The first year was epic now imagine what the future might hold for us.' Ruby said.

'- I think it's time for our tradition.' Fred said and everybody nodded.

'-Me first.' Fred said.

'-My highlight was our pajama party and that we all slept in the common room afterward.' He said. He looked at Ruby and she shyly smiled at him. They both thought of the moment they had in the morning.

'-My highlight was after the exams when we were all swimming in the lake.' George said.

'Some of us had no other choice.' Ruby said a bit grumpily.

'-My highlight was when Fred asked Dumbledore out on a date.' Lee said. Ruby chuckled at this memory.

'-My highlight was that Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup.' Angelina said.

'-I double that. And the party afterward was pretty amazing.' Alicia added.

'-I probably have to agree with Fred. Our pajama party was amazing and the dares everybody had to do were hilarious.' Ruby said.

'-Next time you are going to have to do something much worse than singing.' George said.

'-Is it a threat or a promise ?' she asked.

'-A bit of both.' He said laughing.

**Please review. So I know if my story has some potential.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ruby woke up all excited. Today the Weasleys were going to arrive. Two weeks were far to much time spent apart. She wasn't going to admit it but she missed Fred and George. How could she not? She enjoyed being alone with her parents but after a while she was bored. With them around there would be no calm second.

She ran downstairs still wearing her pajamas.

'-Good morning.' She kissed her parents and grabbed a piece of bread.

'-When are they arriving?' she asked. Her father chuckled.

'-They arrive around noon per floo powder. Like we told you about ten times by now.' Her father said.

'-There is still much to do.' her mother said.

'-We need to prepare the guest bedrooms and discuss who is sleeping where.' She continued.

'-We thought be could have a barbecue as a welcome. What do you think ?' Her father asked.

'-Sound good. Do we need to prepare the garden?' she asked.

'-Maybe we need to get the pool ready but otherwise, the garden is all set.' Her mother answered.

'-So what can I do?' Ruby asked.

'-Well why don't we talk about the sleeping arrangement?'

'-So Ginny will be staying in my room. Her bed is already made.' Ruby answered.

'-Good. Molly and Arthur will be staying in the main guest bedroom. So this will leave the boys.' Her mother continued.

'-Charlie and Percy could stay in one room and the twins could share with Ron. We just need to make sure that they don't prank Ron too much.' Ruby said sincerely. She was a bit worried fort he youngest Weasley brother. After all, he was only ten and hearing what Fred did to his teddy bear when they were younger she wanted to look out for him.

'-Good then that's settled.' Her mother said relieved.

'-Honey, you can help me set up the pool and then you can see if your mother needs any more help.' Her father proposed.

Ruby nodded in agreement and finished her breakfast. She got up and made herself ready fort he day. It was warm and sunny in Switzerland so she decided to wear a simple shirt and some shorts. Her cat was lying on a sunny spot on her bed. She settled in just fine when they returned from Hogwarts but it was obvious that her cat missed the castle and the grounds.

When she stepped out she made her way over to her father. She filled the pool with water and then helped her mother prepare lunch and the rooms fort he guests.

She got out some squirt guns and placed them next to the pool. When she helped her father grill her mother called.

'-Ruby! They are arriving. Come quick !'

Ruby ran inside immediately. Molly already entered together with Ginny. The girls squealed and hugged.

'-Ahh I'm so excited to have you here.' She held Ginny's hand and they were jumping up and down.

When Ruby saw the twins arriving she jumped in their arms. They all fell backwards on the couch. They laughed and soon all the Weasleys were present.

'-Aren't you forgetting your favorite Weasley ?' Charlie asked.

Ruby got up and jumped in his arms as well. Compared tot he twins he was prepared to catch her. He swung her around an let her gently back down. She hugged Percy and Ron happily. Both were a bit red afterward. Molly gave her the usual bone-crushing hug.

'-Welcome to Switzerland!' Ruby beamed.

When her parents finished greeting everybody her mother spoke.

'-Welcome. We are so delighted to have you here.'

'-Thank you for hosting us the Weasley bunch.' Arthur spoke.

'-With pleasure. Ruby Why don't you show the kids where they sleep and we will show Molly and Arthur their room.' Her father proposed. She nodded and addressed them.

'-Come on follow me.'

They made their way up to the first floor. She opened her bedroom.

'-So Ginny I hope you don't mind sharing with me.'

'-No absolutely not.' Ginny smiled and entered the room.

'-Make yourself at home. I will just show the boys where they are sleeping.' She left Ginny alone and opened the room next to hers.

'-So this will be your room.' She pointed at the twins and Ron.

'-I hope you don't mind sharing with the twins. When they are giving you a hard time just tell me.' She said.

'-And you think you can do something against them?' he asked skeptically.

'-When someone can it's definitely her.' Charlie answered instead of her. Ruby nodded and Ron muttered

'-Thanks, Ruby.'

She could tell that he was a bit relieved not having to be the victim of every prank.

'-So this will be your room. Don't tell the others but this room is nicer than theirs.' She said and winked.

'-Percy there is also a bookshelf where I'm sure you will find some interesting reading.'

'-How thoughtful thank you.' He said.

'-You're welcome. I might not know you very well but I am sure this will change over the summer.' She said and he nodded. Charlie looked at her with a small smile. It was gestures like these which made her special.

'-So when you settled in you can join us downstairs.' She closed the door and told the twins and Ron the same thing.

When she entered her room Ginny was petting her cat. She saw that she already put her clothes away and settled in.

'-You know I always wanted a cat.' She confessed.

'-But with Scabbers there is no chance mum will buy me one.'

'-Well feel free to pet Lia as often as you want. In Hogwarts, there are cats everywhere. You will love it.' Ruby answered.

'-Do you want to head outside? Lunch will be ready soon.' Ruby asked. Ginny nodded and got up. They raced and Ruby won.

'-That's unfair. You only won because you knew where to go.' Ginny said defeated.

'-That's true. Let me show you around.' Ruby said.

She showed her the garden where you had a splendid view of the mountains. She promised Ginny that they would soon go swimming when the boys stepped outside. Arthur was joining Ruby's father at the grill.

'-Fascinating, Ingenious, really how many ways Muggles have found ways of getting along without magic.' He said.

'-I suppose you were never in a Muggle household ?' her father asked him.

'-No never.'

He continued asking her father different questions about the grill and electricity. Ruby chuckled lightly and helped her mother prepare the dished. Molly, of course, wanted to help as well but her mother refused.

'-No, no. You just arrived. Relax for a bit, Molly.' Her mother said and Molly reluctantly followed orders.

Lunch was great. They manage to fit eleven people at the table outside. Everybody was laughing and talking. Ruby was sitting between the twins who just told her about every prank they pulled since they last saw each other.

'-No you didn't?' ruby asked in disbelief.

'-We did.' They answered in unison. She began to laugh even harder. Molly and Arthur were speaking with her parents. So was Percy. They were talking about some Swiss traditions and dishes.

'-Fascinating.' Could be heard from Arthur now and then.

Charlie was telling some stories to Ginny and Ron about what happened in Hogwarts this year.

'What are you thinking?' Fred whispered in her ear.

She turned around to face him.

'-Just that I'm happy to have you all here.' She said. He smiled and she could see the sparkle in his brown eyes.

'I'm happy to be here with you.' He replied sincerely.

'-FRED WEASLEY YOU DID WHAT?' Molly shouted. She just overheard Charlie telling the story of Fred and Dumbledore.

'-Well Mum I didn't have any other choice. You see I had to do it.' Fred replied. All, except for Molly, found it amusing. She was fuming.

'-Mum don't worry. The Professors found it funny themselves.' Percy calmed her down.

When they continued their conversation Fred turned around to face his siblings and Ruby.

'-Is Percy alright? He just sticks up for me.' He spoke in utter disbelief.

'-You may be surprised by Percy.' Charlie replied.

xXx

After lunch, they jumped in the pool. The adults headed out to visit the town. Percy was outside reading a book he found on the shelf. All the others were having fun in the pool. The boys had much fun carrying Ginny and Ruby around and then throwing them into the water again. At some point, they picked up the water guns, filled up some water balloons and then the battle began.

Ruby was piggybacked by Charlie. He used her as a kind of shield from his siblings. In the end, it didn't help much.

'-Chalie stop using me!' she said laughing.

'-Why should I? It's much more fun this way.' He said laughing as well.

The twins seemed to agree with him because they attacked them even more with water. When Charlie let her down she formed a team with Ginny and Ron. They attacked the other three quite successfully. After some convincing of Ginny and Rubys part, even Percy joined them. Luckily he was on their team because he had a good aim.

'-Blimey Percy? That was a good one.' Ron exclaimed after his older brother managed to throw a water balloon right in Georges's faces.

'-If you weren't that obsessed with your studies you could have a shot at Quidditch.' Charlie said.

'-No, thank you. I'm happy watching you lot play.' He said chuckling. He didn't even say it in his smart-ass way. Ruby realized that he wasn't used getting compliments from his siblings and as a result, he just enjoyed spending some time with his siblings.

The battle between them ended when their parents returned. First, they didn't notice them came back. They were so focused but after a while, Fred and George had the glorious idea of throwing water balloons at them. Soon they joined in. It ended being kids versus Parents. What they didn't think of is that three of them could use magic. Which ended in Molly and Arthur using 'Aquamenti' to win the battle.

'-That's unfair!' Ginny complained.

'-Wait till I turn seventeen.' Charlie added grumpily.

'-Well young man that doesn't mean you can get payback.' Molly said with a stern look on her face. But the amusement visible in her eyes gave her away.

'-Did you enjoy visiting the town ?' Ruby asked curiously.

'-Yes we did! There was so many fascinating Muggle stuff! We even used Elevators, trams, Muggle money and so much more.' Arthur looked like Christmas came early this year.

'-We even went into a store where you could buy plugs!' He continued.

'-We had to drag him out of this store.' Ruby's father whispered into her ears. She chuckled and saw that Mr. Weasley went on and on about the things he saw in this store. It was clear that Ron, who was standing next to his father, couldn't understand his fascination.

'-Why don't you all go and get ready for dinner?' Rubys mum proposed.

Ron, happy to have an excuse to leave, was to first one up the stairs.

xXx

When Ruby came back from the shower she saw Ginny eyeing her make up.

'-Are you interested in this?' she asked pointing at her shelf.

'-You know with too many brothers around I would get teased endlessly for only thinking about make-up.' She admitted quietly.

'-They can be a handful sometimes, I can imagine ?'

'-Oh, you have no idea. Don't get me wrong. I love them all but it's not easy being the youngest and only girl.' She looked up at Ruby hoping that she would understand.

'-I always wanted a sibling. It was lonely growing up as an only child. I didn't know until the Hogwarts letter that I was a witch. The other kids in the neighboorhood found me strange because things happened around me that I couldn't explain.' She sat down and faced Ginny. She took her hands and continued.

'-I see you like a sister I never had. I hope we can build a bond like it.' She confessed.

Ginny's response was immediate. She hugged her tightly and said.

'-I would love to be your sister.'

The two girls didn't let go of each other for a little while.

'-You know it's good to have an ally.' Ruby said.

'-Yes, us two against my brothers.' Ginny said laughing.

'-You know we could do a girls day with our mothers.' Ruby proposed. Ginny looked at her curiously waiting for her to explain further.

'-My mum taught me how to use makeup and sometimes we just do a girls day. We go shopping and she teaches me some of her recipes. I think you and your mum deserve some time off from all the testosterone in your household. We could also teach you how to apply makeup and we could cook some brownies or other pastries. A specialty from your mum and one from mine. How does that sound ?'

'-That would be amazing. I love to bake but I'm not very good at it. I'm sure mum would love a girls day.' Ginny was beaming.

'-You know how we could use the makeup?' Ruby asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

'-I think I know what you think.' Ginny said with an equally mischievous grin.

'-WE COULD PRANK THEM.' They said in unison.

They laughed at their timing. When they calmed down they began discussing their plan.

'-One fascinating thing about my brothers is that once they are asleep almost nothing can wake them up.' Ginny told Ruby.

'-So we only have to wait for them to fall asleep and then we can put some makeup on.' Ruby concluded.

'-We maybe should also use some markers. They're holding longer.' Ginny said.

'-Oh that's genius!' Ruby said laughing.

'-Let's do this then.' Ginny was beaming. Now she could finally have some payback.

xXx

Dinner that night was as much fun as lunch. Everybody was talking and telling stories. It was one of those perfect evenings where everybody was happy and enjoying the company of their family and friends. It was moments like these that Ruby was grateful for.

They had a traditional Swiss dish called Fondue. It was a bowl with melted cheese and every person could dip bread into it and eat it. As this dish wasn't known in the UK the Weasley very much enjoyed the taste of it. Ruby at some point was even a bit worried fort he boys health. She had never seen somebody eating that much cheese at once.

'-So we thought we might discuss our plans we have with you.' Rubys mum said addressing the Weasleys. She looked at Ruby telling her to explain it further.

'-So we thought we bring you to different places in Switzerland. First, we all are going to the Swiss Alps and take a gondola up the mountain to show you the Alps the Muggle way.'

She saw the overall approval of the Weasley. Arthur was even bouncing in his seat.

'-Then we would like to take you to the zoo.' She said.

'-What's a zoo ?' Ron asked.

'-It's a place with different animals. It's another Muggle thing. We thought that you might know all the exotic animals from the Muggle world. So why not show you.' She explained.

'-Wicked!' Charlie said with excitement.

'-I can't wait.' He added.

'-Then we can spend some days at a lake, go biking and so on. How does that sound?' Ruby asked.

'-it sounds amazing Sweetie. Thank you so much.' Molly said kindly.

'-We also thought we could do a Girls and Boys day.' Ruby continued. When they looked at her confused she continued.

'-We thought that the girls could spend a day together. We could go shopping, cook together and just spent some time without the boys.' Molly and Rubys mum nodded as approval. The twins just acted hurt that Ruby didn't want to spend the day with them.

'-And we could do something fun like going to luge?' Rubys father proposed. At this proposal, the twins stopped and began cheering.

'-Now when that's settled we should all go to bed.' Rubys mum said. They all got reluctantly up and went to bed. Ruby thought that she might wasn't able to sleep but as soon as she closed her eyes she fell asleep.

xXx

The weeks have flown by. The day they went to take the gondola up the mountain was beautiful. One could think that being a wizard and being used to fly that a little gondola ride would be a piece of cake. Well it did turn out that some of the guys weren't as 'tough' like they tought they were. Fred, George, and Ron looked like they may be sick on the way up. They had to endure endless teasing from the girls and even Molly joined in. Ron said the only reason he felt this way was because he didn't trust Muggle technology. But the view was quite worth it.

The day they visited the zoo was an overall success. The Weasleys had never seen so many different animals from the Muggle world. They gathered a few confused looks from visitors. Well, how could you explain a Muggle that they had never seen or heard from an elephant before? It was almost impossible to get Charlie out of the zoo. He wrote in a little notebook all about the different animals and their similarities to some species existing in the wizarding world. He told Ruby that it might be useful to compare them and maybe it could help to understand them better.

Today they were planning on having their girls day. The boys already left for their adventure. Ruby and Ginny got ready in their room. They decided to each wear a summer dress due to the warm and sunny weather outside. When they got down their mums were waiting for them.

'-So lets head to town.' Rubys mum said.

It was a nice stroll from their house down tot own center. They visited different shops and everyone bought something beautiful for themselves to wear. Ruby and Ginny found a yellow dress. Ith ad some soft and light material which was perfect for summer. Rubys mum found a comfy sweater for the more chilly summer nights and Molly found a long summer dress. Then they headed to an ice cream shop after the long and exhausting shopping trip.

'-That was nice.' Molly said exhausted. She laid back comfortably in her chair and enjoyed the sun on her skin.

'-Yes it was.' Phoebe added.

'-But the day isn't over yet. Isn't it ?' Ginny asked.

'-No dear. We could head home and bake something together.' Phoebe answered.

'-Molly I heard your apple pie is to die for.' Ruby said cheekily.

'-I can teach you the recipe if you like.' Molly proposed.

'-Yes and we can bake some brownies as well.' Ruby said. Her eyes were wide and she was excited to learn how to bake.

The four women got up and made their way home. The baking was a lot of fun. Molly wasn't used to the muggle backing and she was sometimes a bit overstrained. Their mothers told them a lot about their time in Hogwarts and their adventures. Molly even told them the story about how she got to know Arthur and the stroll they once took in the middle of the night.

'-Don't tell this to your brothers. I can even imagine what they would do when they found out I once broke curfew. Especially the twins.' Molly said with a stern look on her face.

'- Maybe they got their mischievous side from you.' Ruby said and winked.

It was a lovely day. They very much enjoyed each others company and their girl time. After the baking they each got a cup of hot chocolate and made themselves comfortable on the couch. They thaught Ginny how to apply to makeup and the little girl was eternal grateful fort hat. When the boys would have been around she would have to endure endless teasing but now it was perfectly normal.

When the boys got back the house was immediately filled with excitement and noise. The women looked at each other and they knew they all thought the same. It was good to have them back.

xXx


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

The weeks flew by and the summer was almost over. Ruby was certain that she just spent the best summer of her entire life. Before she got to Hogwarts she had a sheltered life and not many friends. Now she was surrounded by friends she considered family. Everybody got along just fine. It was the end of august and soon they would be returning to their second year to Hogwarts. Tonight they had planned something special. All the kids would be sleeping outside in a tent, which was magically extended in the inside. When Ruby saw that she was amazed. Everything was still new to her sometimes and she couldn't help but be amazed by the magic. They had a nice little barbeque, which became quite the traditional meal. Everybody helped and enjoyed themselves. The kids then decided to change into their pajamas and meet in the tent.

'-Is everything settled?' Ginny asked.

'-Yes. The makeup and the markers are in my bag. The boys wouldn't dare touch it. They are too afraid to find any sanitary products.' Ruby answered giggling.

'-Now we just have to wait until their asleep.' Ginny stated with a devilish grin.

'-Well that's easier said than done. Fred and George will be difficult.' Ruby said. She thought about their time in Hogwarts where she was almost asleep and the twins were still as energetic as ever. It appeared that they didn't need much sleep. Maybe that would change over the years, Ruby hoped she was right. But she had the feeling that it may get worse over time.

'-I know what to do with the others.' Ginny added. Ruby looked at her expectantly and she continued.

'-Well Percy is easy. He always goes to bed around the same time. So he will be tired after a while and fast asleep. Charlie can be as energetic as the twins but as soon as he's comfortable somewhere he can fall asleep within seconds.'

Ruby laughed at this statement. It was true. Charlie fell more than once asleep in her lap. He had adopted the habit of laying down in her lap or on her shoulder. She wasn't complaining. She found it kind of cute.

'-Then we have Ron, who loves to eat.' Ginny said.

'-Honestly, I have never seen someone eat so much.' Ruby said laughing.

'-Yeah he can eat pretty much at every time of the day.' Ginny said rolling her eye.

'-So the only thing we have to do is feed him and he will fall asleep?' Ruby asked. Ginny nodded.

'-Yes he will fall asleep pretty quickly. Now the twins. Any ideas?' Ginny asked.

'-This will be hard. I think we have to keep them entertained and then they will be so exhausted they sleep.' Ruby said. She wasn't too sure that would work but her plans with Ginny were worth the shot.

'-So let's do it then.' Ginny said.

xXx

When they arrived in the tent the boys were already there and settled. They made a few changes. In the middle, where normally the dining table was, they had a pile of mattresses and cushions. It looked comfy. It was aligned in a circle so everybody could talk to anybody and nobody got excluded. Many blankets will be keeping them warm during the chilly night. In the middle of their circle was a ton of food. There were pies, sweets, cookies. Everything someone could desire. Ginny and Ruby looked at each other and made their way over.

'-Where did you get all the food?' Ruby asked amazed. She just had eaten but seeing this pile of sweets made her hungry for more.

'-Our mums were afraid we might starve.' Fred stated.

'-Oi Freddie be grateful.' Charlie said while eating some muggle delicacy.

'-It was a surprise. We didn't know either. But mum and phoebe decided to bake some stuff.' Percy explained.

'-Oh fantastic !' Ginny said enthusiastically.

Ginny was making herself comfortable between Ron and George who saved her a spot. Ruby made her way over to her mattress next to Charlie and Fred. She cuddled into her blanket and faced the Weasley bunch,

They talked about almost everything. Everybody was equally part of the conversation. Sometimes it could get a little bit loud. Especially when they talked about Quidditch. Ron and the twins didn't cheer for the same team, which caused some heated discussion. Charlie and Percy managed to calm Ron down, who was a devoted fan of the Chudley Cannons.

'-I will miss you a lot when you're in Hogwarts.' Ginny said with glassy eyes.

'-Don't worry little sister. You still got me.' Ron said.

When Ginny continued to look like she was about to cry the twins got up and gently tackled her. They kept tickling her until she couldn't laugh anymore. Her other brothers also joined in and soon everybody was having a pillow fight. Ruby was convinced that Ron targeted the twins more often than everyone else because of earlier.

Ruby was tackled by Charlie and held on the ground.

'-I have no idea if you're trying to protect me from your siblings or if you're trying to fight me.' Ruby said laughing.

'-Well maybe a bit of both.' Charlie said giggling. His giggling immediately stopped when a pillow hit him right in the face. Fred had just attacked Charlie and George were rescuing Ruby. Well by rescuing meaning she was piggybacked around the tent. George trying to avoid his siblings trying to help Ruby. They all calmed down when Ron surrended.

'- So Charlie are you excited for your final year ?' Percy asked.

'-Oh I definitely am. It's also my final year as Quidditch captain, which I'm excited about. I have to replace a lot of players so maybe I will see some familiar faces.' Charlie winked towards Ruby and the twins. They all looked at each other and grinned. Ruby told Charlie about her plans with Alicia and Angelina. He was excited to hear that they were trying out. He promised her to help them but he also made clear that he couldn't guarantee them a spot. They had to prove themselves and Ruby was ready. She was almost certain the twins would get the spot as beaters. Nobody had a better connection and worked better together than these two.

'-This year I will focus more on my studies.' Percy said determined to make the best out of his fourth year.

'-Study more? Is that even possible?' Fred asked baffled.

'-Well it wouldn't hurt to study more in your case.' Percy said. Fred wanted to answer in return but Ruby stopped him.

'-Fred you know he got a point.' She said with a grin plastered on her face.

'-We don't study until we need to.' George stated and winked.

'-Who wants pie?' Ron asked. Everybody laughed. Ron was sometimes oblivious to his surrounding which made him even more loveable.

They had their mouths filled with the pie when Ruby remembered a tradition she started with her friends.

'-I just remembered something.' She said

'-Fred, George you might know what.' She looked at them but they only looked confused. She rolled her eyes and continued.

'-Well I was thinking about our tradition.' She said. There were an AHHH and OHH coming from the twins and the began to laugh.

'-Tradition?' Ginny asked curiously.

'-Yes. Every time before the end of term we gather together and tell each other our favorite thing that happened during this time.' She explained.

'-So how about we do it know? Who wants to start?' she asked.

'-I will. Mine is easy. My favorite thing was the zoo!' Charlie said loudly.

'-I liked your muggle literature.' Percy said. When the twins groaned he added.

'-I wasn't finished. I also love spending time with you all.' This statement earned him a lot of teasing from the twins. Ruby knew they were happy he felt this way.

'-My highlight is probably this evening.' Ron said.

'-And I thought you were going to say the food.' Ginny said laughing.

'-Oh my god you were going to, weren't you?' Ginny continued when she saw Ron get red in the face.

'-My highlight was the day we had our pool party and it was so much fun when our parents joined in.' George said and everybody nodded.

'-My highlight was our girls' day and sharing a room with Ruby.' Ginny said. Both girls looked at each other, got up and hugged tightly. Soon they were surrounded by the boys who joined them.

'-My highlight is probably this moment right now.' Fred said.

They made their way back to their beds and Ruby spoke.

'-My favorite thing was having you here with me and spending the best summer of my life with you.'

xXx

The bunch of them spent hours and hours talking, eating, and laughing. It was perfect. It was getting late and Ron was the first one falling asleep. Ginny was right. Ron ate so much that evening that he most certainly fell asleep due to a food overdose. Percy soon followed. He stopped taking part in the conversations and only listened. He slowly but surely fell asleep. Charlie was starting to get exhausted by the twins' shenanigans. He was the next to fall asleep. Know the hard part was the twins. Nobody could have this much energy. Ruby got comfortable in her bed and the twins soon followed. When they lied down their fatigue took the best oft hem and they finally slept. The only problem was that Ginny also was fast asleep. So Ruby had to carefully wake her up.

'-Ginny it's time. It's now or never.' She said. He got her bag and presented her make-up and markers.

'-I will start with Ron and George and you take Fred and Charlie. Then we can do Percy together.' Ginny said. Ginny was right. It was easier to paint the person next to them. So they wouldn't cause much noise.

When they finished with Percy they lay back down and Ruby fell asleep with a smile.

xXx

Ruby was woken up by laughter. Sleepily she lifted her head to see her parents, Molly and Arthur standing in the tent entry. She was the only one being awoken by their presence.

'-Am I right to assume that this was your doing?' her father asked gently. She nodded and pointed to Ginny.

'-Well that doesn't surprise me either.' Arthur said.

'-You had quite the influence on her.' He continued.

'-Trust me she had it in her.' Ruby said quietly.

'-Wait I have to get the camera.' Her mother said and left the tent. Soon afterward she came back and carefully made her way around to take a picture of every single one of them.

'-Did you have fun, love?' her mother asked.

'-Yes we did. Thank you fort he pastries. They were incredibly delicious.' She answered.

'-It sounded like you had a lot of fun.' Molly said. She lovingly looked over her kids.

'-Enjoy this peace because it will be over as soon as they awake.' Arthur said putting an arm around Molly.

'-I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.' She said.

'-So it's time to wake them up?' Ruby asked expectantly.

'-Yes. Why don't you give us the honor.' Molly replied.

Ruby didn't need to hear any other word. She carefully got up and made her way to Ginny. She wanted her to be a part of the waking ceremony.

'-Ginny wake up.' She said gently. Ginny murmured some ununderstandable words and turned around.

'-Don't you want to help me wake your brothers up?' she asked. Ginny still wasn't convinced.

'-In the most gentle way possible?' she said in her most angelic voice. This convinced Ginny.

'-Let's do this then.' She said. They got up each grabbed a pillow and began their way around.

'-GOOOOOD MORNING SLEEPY HEADS!' they shouted and hit them with the pillows. They jumped from mattress to mattress, careful not to hurt anyone.

'-RUBY !' George shouted.

'-How many times do we have to tell you that this is not a nice way of being woken up.' He glared at her.

'-Well Georgie some things never change.' She winked and continued.

Soon all boys were awake. Some more grumpy than others. Ron definitely wasn't a morning person. This changed when he was attacked by his brothers. It ended in a pillow fight. Like always. Ruby was right. Some things never changed and she didn't want them to. Her mother was taking a lot of pictures that she could add to her collection. The funny thing was that they first didn't realize what the girls had done. But after a while, they noticed the appearance of each other.

'-RUBY, GINNY.' Was all they could say. The girls hid behind the adults.

'-Hey you can't say we aren't creative.' Ruby said.

'-Yeah we made you look pretty.' Ginny exclaimed. A pillow was sent their way to this statement.

Soon all the boys left the tent to examine how they looked. They would never admit it but it was quite a good prank. But they swore to get their revenge. And all the Weasley boys working together. That couldn't be good.

xXx

Now the time had come to say goodbye. Goodbye to her parents. Goodbye to Ginny and Ron and goodbye to Molly and Arthur. They were starting their second year. Ruby was excited, to say the least but it was hard for her to leave Ginny behind.

'-Two years then you can come with us.' She whispered this into Ginnys' ear while hugging her tightly. She could smell her familiar sense. Ginny was trembling slightly. She was crying. It was hard for her to be left behind. Especially after this summer.

'-Why do I have to wait.' She asked desperately.

'-This is the rule, Ginny.' Molly said kindly.

Ginny let go of Ruby to hug her brothers goodbye. She turned and faced her parents.

'-Well this never gets easy, does it?' her father asked with a gentle smile. She could see that he had trouble letting his daughter leave.

'-Christmas is just around the corner.' Ruby said trying to sound optimistic.

'-I will be back before you know it. I promise.' She said gently. She jumped into his arms to say goodbye. Her cat wasn't amused being in her cage for too long and all the people around her made her nervous.

'-She is definitely ready to go back to Hogwarts.' Her mother said referring to Lia.

'-Darling look after yourself and be careful. We don't want any other accident to happen to you. Especially if you're making the Quidditch tea, which I am absolutely certain you will.' Her mother said. She hugged Ruby tightly and kissed her head.

'-I will.' She said. Her parents knew that this was easier said than done. Quidditch was known for being a brutal sport.

She went over to Ron so say goodbye when she heard her father say

'-You Boys I'm counting on you to keep her safe.' She was curious and turned around, careful not to draw any attention. Her father was talking to the twins and Charlie. All three looked deadly serious when they replied:

'-We won't let anything happen to her. We promise.' The three of them replied.

'-I'm trusting you, boys.' Her father said. He clapped on their backs and wished them a good term. She turned and looked at Ron.

'-Look after yourself and your sister. She needs you now more than ever. But I know you will be taking good care of her.' She said. Ron was a bit reddish on the face and he then hugged her.

'-Next year I will also be here to protect you.' He said with all sincerity. He was referring to the task the boys were given. Ruby became glassy eyes and hugged him again.

'-Thank you, Ron. We will see each other at Christmas. Write to me! Ok ?' she asked. He nodded. She made her way over to hug Ginny once more before the twins each took a hand and dragged her into the train. When the doors were closed and the whistle blew she leaned back out and waved them. She train was beginning to move and she could see Ginny and Ron trying to keep up until the train turned and she lost them.

xXx

'-Rue come on. Let's find the others.' Fred said. He gently guided her along the compartments where she saw some familiar faces.

They were going back. Back to the place where she had so many great memories and adventures. To the place where she found so much happiness and friends. That was when her mood lifted. She was going to see them soon but know it was time to see the others again. George was the first one to spot them. He entered the compartment and he was greeted gleefully. When Ruby entered she was immediately hugged by Angelina. She had her best friend back. They grinned from ear to ear when they let go. Alicia and Lee soon followed and they settled down.

'-I missed you so much! Writing isn't just the same thing.' Ruby said and the girls nodded.

'-I would have hoped to receive more letters from you.' She said looking at Lee in a reproachful way.

'-Don't be surprised. You should have known better.' He shrugged and ate a chocolate frog.

'-How was your summer?' George asked and everybody began to speak.

It was good to have them back. Hours and hours went by and they still haven't finished telling everybody what they were up to. Of course Ruby showed them pictures. Alicia, Angelina, and Lee had a hard time stopping laughing when Ruby showed them the pictures of the boys with make-up. They didn't realize when the compartment door was opened. Someone was leaning on the door and looked curiously at the scene in front of him.

'-With so much noise I don't even have to guess who's in this compartment.' He said smirking.

'-Cedric!' Ruby exclaimed. She got up and made her way to the door. She immediately hugged him tightly.

'-Miss me?' Cedric asked teasingly.

'-Oh please you missed me as well.' Ruby said in an equal tone.

'-Well it was quite nice not getting run over every five minutes.' He winked and she laughed.

'-How was your summer?' she asked him. They made some room for Cedric and the two sat down.

'-Quite nice. Spent some time helping my dad. He works at the Departement for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. So we traveled a bit.' He said.

'-Oh fascinating.' Ruby said with wide eyes.

'-Of course, you would find this fascinating.' He said chuckling.

'-So ready for Quidditch ?' he asked.

'-No, not yet. We have to practice together. But we will be ready. Don't worry.' Ruby said while pointing at Alicia and Angelina. The girls nodded and the conversation went on until they could see Hogsmeade in the distance.

'-I think it's time for me to head to my compartment. I will see you at dinner.' He said. He got up, waved and left.

'-Uf, did he get even more handsome than before?' Alicia gushed.

'-Yes and did he get taller?' Angelina added.

Ruby and the boys just rolled their eyes. It was time to go home.


	17. Chapter 17

Hogwarts was looking as stunning as ever. The great hall was decorated with hundreds of candles floating on the ceiling. The night sky was shining through. It felt like home. Everybody was excited to be back and spending another year. Dumbledore was sitting in his chair in the middle eyeing his students. McGonagall was currently out with the first years. Ruby was excited seeing the sorting ceremony for the first time as a Gryffindor. She spotted Hagrid sneaking into the great hall through the back door. She waved and he smiled when he noticed her.

'-Come visit me soon.' She saw him mouthing. She nodded and turned her head when the door opened. McGonagall, looking as stern as always, was making her way to the front followed by the first years. She knew exactly how they were feeling. She remembered feeling overwhelmed.

'-Were they always so small?' Fred asked next to her.

'-What are you talking about? We were first-year only last year as well.' Lee answered.

'-Yeah but we were not so tiny.' George said.

'-Will you two be quite the sorting is about to begin.' Alicia whispered. The twins and Lee looked up and just at this moment, McGonagall explained the sorting. The sorting hat began his song and it ended with the students clapping loudly.

'-I think the hat intimidated them only more.' Ruby said pointing. She saw a girl looking sick and the others were pale as well.

'-Well I would be as well.' Angelina said. She was talking about the fact that the sorting hat reminded them to stay strong and united because darker times were ahead of them.

'-Everything will be fine.' Ruby assured her. She took her hand and squeezed it. What did the sorting hat mean? What could be happening?

'-How about a little game?' Fred asked Ruby. She knew that he was trying to lighten the mood and she was thankful for it.

'-We could predict where the students are going to be sorted into and the winner gets a price?' Fred proposed. Ruby accepted.

'-Marcus Belby.' McGonagall called. A young boy with brown hair stumbled forward.

'-RAVENCLAW.' The sorting hat said shortly after.

'-Katie Bell.'

'-GRYFFINDOR.'

'-Cho Chang.'

'-RAVENCLAW.'

The sorting continued and ended with Cormac McLaggen getting sorted into Gryffindor.

'-It looks like you just lost.' Fred said smirking. He leaned back and enjoyed his triumph.

'-What do you want.' Ruby said grumpily. She only lost because she thought that McLaggen was going to be a Slytherin.

'-Let me think about it. It must be something very good.' He said.

'-It needs to be this year alright?' she asked. When he nodded the food appeared in front of them. She saw all her favorite dishes in front of her and she had the feeling that a certain house-elf had placed it in front of her.

'-We have to pay Ella a visit.' Ruby said pointing at the dishes in front of them. Her friends nodded and Lee had already his mouth full of a variety of food.

xXx

When the feast ended, they made their way to the tower. Ruby wanted to go and visit Ella straight away but Angelina reminded her that getting into trouble the first night could maybe cost her the position on the Quidditch team. Reluctantly she agreed and walked alongside Alicia and Angelina.

'-I've been thinking.' Angelina began. The two others looked at her and she continued.

'-We have to start training as soon as possible if we want to have a spot on the team.' She looked sternly at them and Ruby was reminded of Professor McGonagall.

'-We will.' Ruby said confidently.

'-Who's trying out for the team?' a female voice said snorting.

The girls turned around to face another fellow Gryffindor. She was older as them and currently a sixth year Gryffindor. She had blond hair and an arrogant look on her face.

'-We are.' Angelina stepped forward sounding confident.

She just started laughing.

'-Are you thinking you are making the team? How pathetic.' She continued.

'-And who do you think you are to tell us that we are pathetic?' Ruby said. She was fuming.

'-Not that it's any of your business but by name is Eliza. Eliza Sorrano.' She walked past them and turned around once more.

'-I wouldn't even bother training. You won't stand a chance against me.'

'-Well Eliza. I couldn't care less about you or what you're trying to achieve. We will meet at the tryouts and let me promise you one thing. We are going to outfly you.' Ruby wasn't even aware of how threatening she sounded. The sixth-year was gobsmacked at Ruby bluntness. She turned around and left the scene.

'-Who's this cow?' Alicia asked.

'-I know her.' Angelina stated.

'-Her father is an international quidditch player and I heard she was badly injured for a while. That's why she couldn't get a spot in the current team. But if she's better now we have a real rival. She is a force to be reckoned with.' Angelina sounded concerned.

'-Well we are not to be underestimated as well.' Ruby stated confidently and they entered the common room.

xXx

Ruby would never admit it but she was more worried than she wanted the others to know. She never had heard of Sorrano before and having an international quidditch player as a father wouldn't decrease her chances either.

'Well,' she thought. 'We just have to be better and work harder.'

The next morning, she made her way to breakfast with Alicia and Angelina. The boys were already at the table. They had a hard time waking Angelina up and wouldn't leave her back. No one was walking down to breakfast alone on the first day. You never know what happens on your first day back. After all, it's Hogwarts and anything might happen. As soon as they joined their table they were greeted by the twins and one very sleepy Lee.

'-It's the first day back and you're already tired. How can that be?' Ruby asked amused.

'-Well we might have played exploding snap until late at night.' Fred answered shrugging. Lee wasn't in the mood to answer and just grunted.

Ruby chuckled softly. They were back.

When Professor McGonagall arrived with their timetable Ruby saw all of the familiar classes. Nothing new. She knew what to expect and that calmed her. Her first day was going to be far less stressful than in her first year.

'-You ready to tackle the first day?' Fred asked her. He looked at her and she nodded.

'-How could I not be?' She winked and continued eating. Angelina was slowly waking up and Alicia was laughing about a joke George just told her.

'-What classes do we have today?' Angelina asked.

'-We are starting with Charms and then continue with Herbology. In the afternoon we have transfiguration.' Alicia answered.

'-Not a bad first day at all.' Ruby stated.

'-You're joking right. McGonagall will not start gently. She will probably start by repeating everything we did in the first year.' Fred stated.

'-Yes, she will.' Ruby said chuckling.

'-Do you think I haven't forgotten everything?' George butted in.

'- Same here.' Lee said raising a hand.

'-So, the repeating won't hurt a bit.' Angelina said smugly. She eyed the boys who gave her a look of horror and disbelief.

After breakfast, they made their way to the South tower where they climbed up to the Charms Corridor on the third floor. When they arrived in the classroom, they saw that the Ravenclaws were already sitting and chatting. The first row and a part of the second row of desks, which all faced the teacher's table, where occupied so Ruby and her friends made their way to their favored seat in the third row. When Professor Flitwick arrived, the class stopped chatting and the class began.

xXx

Ruby dropped into a comfy armchair near the fireplace. She let her bag fall beside her on the ground.

'-A bit dramatic are we?' Charlie asked.

'-Well, it was after all a long first day.' Ruby answered not opening her eyes.

'-McGonagall even gave us homework. How can she? We just came back from the holidays.' The twins complained. They also made their way to the fireplace. But instead of sitting next to Ruby on the sofa they followed her example and mimicked her actions. All that could be heard was Ruby cursing under the weight of the twins on top of her, who didn't seem to care or to notice.

'-Hello? I'm dying down here!' she screamed angrily.

'-Ruby what are you doing down here?' George asked acting innocently.

'-Yeah! We didn't see you there.' Fred continued. He smirked at the look Ruby gave them and sat down on the sofa.

Charlie grinned and then remembered why he wanted to speak to them.

'-So I wanted to let you know that Quidditch tryouts will be in two weeks.'

'-WHAT?' Ruby said jumping up from the armchair.

'-In two weeks? And you didn't tell me earlier.' She was pacing around the common room and some students gave her an odd look.

'-Ruby calm down. I just talked to McGonagall. I didn't know sooner.' He walked her back to the armchair and let her sit down.

'-You got this Ruby. I know you do.' He stated.

'-Well don't you think it's a bit unfair that you're treating her this way?' A voice snorted.

Charlie turned around surprised that somebody had a problem with his behavior.

'-Who are you?' he asked looking confused.

'-You don't know who I am?' the blond girl stepped forward and had a look of utter disbelief plastered on her face.

'-I am Eliza Sorrano and my father is the international quidditch player Marc Sorrano. Does this ring any bell?' she asked in an arrogant tone.

'-Well if you have to use the status of your father so that people know who you are what does this say about you?' Charlie asked. Ruby never saw this kind of look on his face. Normally Charlie was surrounded by a warm and kind area, which was now replaced by some coldness.

'-Well that doesn't matter. I don't agree with the way you're treating her.' She said her nose high up in the air.

'-And what way would this be?' he asked.

'-Well you're treating her like she is something special and already has a spot on the team. As captain, you shouldn't favor anybody.' She said in a smart-alecky way.

'-First, she is something special. She is part of my family and don't you dare talk about her that way. Second, I am well aware of what a Quidditch captain should or can do and I'm not letting you tell me what to do. It's really none of your business.'

'-Well actually it is. I'm trying out this year and I don't see any competition. So you probably have to deal with me.' She looked smug.

'-We will see about that.' Charlie said.

'-I hope you will choose talent over family because otherwise, I see no other solution than informing McGonagall.'

'-And what if talent and family are combined in the same person. Not even you will convince McGonagall that my decision was not in the best intention for the team.' He took a step towards her and continued

'-I would train hard if I were you because there is no way you will beat her or her friends.' He had a challenging look on his face.

'-Well then I see you at the tryouts. And don't worry. I will beat them.' And with this, she threw her hair over her shoulder and left.

xXx

**Hey everybody. I am really sorry it took me so long to upload a new chapter. I had some busy weeks. Thank you for reading and please leave a comment so I know if you like my story and how I can improve. Also if you have a good idea what should happen next I am always open for suggestions. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The first week passed and Ruby already adapted a new routine. She would attend classes and then as soon as they were finished, she made her way down to the Quidditch pitch with Angelina and Alicia. After the confrontation she had witnessed in the common room about her and how Charlie protected her she had no intention of letting him down. They trained even harder than before and all three of them were motivated. They were sometimes accompanied by the twins, who wanted to try out as beaters. It was beneficial for all of them training together. The chasers had now the possibility to practice with beaters which made it more difficult and the twins had targets. Lee was often sitting in the Professors lodge and commentating their movements. He was having a lot of fun and gotten quite good at it. The twins already suggested that he should ask McGonagall if he could commentate the upcoming games because last year's commentator graduated. Some nights the girls had to be chased away from the pitch from Hagrid because otherwise they would miss curfew. The twins on the other hand found that not really problematic at all and even tried to sneak into the forbidden forest once or twice. They were chased out from Hagrid and after some time they only made their way in there to jangle Hagrid's nerves.

Ruby was getting more and more confident in playing with the other two and she sometimes had the impression that they shared the same mind. They had already established some manoeuvres, which could be helpful while playing against the other team. Charlie spent secretly some time watching them and he was impressed. Ruby wouldn't accept any help from him because she was afraid that a certain blonde witch would say that they needed private lesson to make the team. And she also didn't want Charlie getting into troubles.

The second week passed and tomorrow the try-outs were held. Ruby, Angelina and Alicia just finished their last practice before the big day. They were walking on the pitch with their brooms in their hand when they heard a voice calling them.

'-Hey you. That was some neat flying I just saw there.'

They turned around and saw a girl running towards them. She looked older and had purple, shoulder length hair.

'-Thank you I suppose.' Ruby answered. She looked at her a bit suspicious.

Angelina and Alicia were smiling gently.

'- No need to look suspicious. I really mean it. I saw you practice a lot and I have to say you three are really good. I wish you were in my house.' She continued with a big smile.

'-And what house are you in?' Angelina asked.

'-I'm a Hufflepuff. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Tonks.' She held her hand out and the three of them shook it.

'-Just Tonks?' Ruby asked.

'-My foolish mother named me Nymphadora Tonks. And nobody with a right mind would want to have a name like that. So yes, just Tonks or Dora.' She said.

'-I'm Ruby and this is Angelina and Alicia.'

'-Well nice meeting you lot. Can't wait to play against you on the Quidditch field.' She said sincerely.

'-First we have to get on the team.' Alicia said.

'-I don't see any problem here.' Ruby looked at this girl and couldn't help but have a feeling that she was missing something. She couldn't really tell what but something about her felt familiar.

'What year are you in?' Angelina asked.

'-This is my last year here at Hogwarts. Then I'm graduating and hopefully I will be accepted as an Auror.' She said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

'-My head of house told me I lack some certain necessary qualities.' She said shrugging.

'-Like what?' Ruby asked.

'-Like the ability to behave myself.' She said and the girls began laughing. Ruby was beginning to really like her.

'-I like your hair. It's a nice change from the normal.' Ruby said.

'-Oh, you do? I like them better in bubble-gum pink.' While she said it, her hair turned bright pink. The girls looked at her in a mix of shock and awe.

'-How did you?' Alicia said pointing at her hair.

'-I'm a metamorphmagus. My mother said it is probably from her side of the family. You know my father is a muggle and my mother is a Black.' She stated.

'-You're a Black?' Ruby asked shocked.

'-Yes, yes I know. The ancient house of Black. Bla bla bla.' She rolled her eyes.

'-I don't know why everybody makes such a scene about a last name.' she continued.

'No. that's not it.' Ruby said. She looked at her and wondered if she should tell her. But when Tonks looked at her half confused half expectantly, she answered.

'-Well, I am a Black as well. My mother was Phoebe Black.' She said it quietly.

'-Really!? My mother's name is Andromeda. Wait I think she mentioned your mother once. I think they were cousins.' Her eyes were sparkling excitedly and her smile grew bigger and bigger.

'-This means we're family!' she hugged Ruby tightly. She on the other hand was a bit overwhelmed with the situation.

'-I never met another Black before.' She told Tonks.

'-Well that makes two of us. My mother was disowned from her family because she married my father.'

'-What a coincidence.'

'-Yes. But it's great that I have found you. But unfortunately, I need to go. I will see you around cousin and you too.' She hugged the three of them and left.

'-Well I didn't expect that.' Ruby said and Angelina and Alicia laughed. They made their way up to the castle.


	19. Chapter 19

I just wanted to quickly thank the person who wrote me a lovely message and encouraged me to publish more! I hope you like this next chapter... :)

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

When Ruby entered the common room, it was as loud as ever. That was one think that she liked. Nights like this. Just coming in after a long and exhausted day and seeing Fred and George in the center buzzing around making everybody laugh. She smiled and made her way over.

'…and then he grabbed his friend and they were glued together…' said Fred innocently and the crowed roared with laughter.

'What happened?' Ruby said when she sat down on the couch.

'Oh nothing… We were just able to glue two Slytherins together.' George answered grinning ear from ear.

'How did you do that?' she asked disbelievingly.

'We bought some glue from Zonkos a while ago and we waited for the perfect opportunity to use it. Well and we had our opportunity today.' Fred said.

'We were hiding behind an ugly old armour on the fifth floor, when two Slytherins were passing by. Actually, we were just planning on pouring the glue over the next person walking by the armour. Even if it was a teacher.' He added.

'McGonagall would have been furious. You two would be in detention for the rest of your life if you had done such a thing.'

Ruby said seriously. The others around her agreed. They all agreed that they would never mess with her on purpose.

'Well either way, two Slytherins came across and they had some sort of argument, So, when Fred poured the glue over the boys head, he was quite surprised. We had so much glue that it was running down its arms and before he could think about it, he grabbed on to his friends. Well let's just say they will spend a lovely night next to each other.' Fred shrugged and had a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

'-You two are unbelievable.'

'I know we are many unbelievable things.' George said.

'Like unbelievingly good looking.' Fred said.

'Or unbelievingly smart.' Continued George.

'Or unbelievingly funny.' Continued Fred.

'Ok, ok we got it. Thank you.' Said Lee.

The twins sat down on either side of Ruby. The couch wasn't meant for that many people but none of them minded getting up. Ruby had accepted a long time ago that sometimes the twins will just do whatever they wanted and that there was no one telling them otherwise. And squeezing her to death was one of these things.

'So how was practice?' George asked.

'It went really well. I feel confident about tomorrow but we never know what will happen.' She said. She was growing more and more nervous. She didn't want to disappoint anyone, especially Charlie.

'You got this. We saw you practice. You three were absolutely amazing. We had no chance hitting you with those bludgers.' Fred said. He took her hands in his to calm her down a bit.

'I met my cousin today.' Ruby said quietly.

'You did what?' Asked George. He sat straight up and turned to her confused.

'I thought you had no relatives here at Hogwarts.'

'Well I didn't know until today.' Ruby said defensively.

'You know I would not keep such a thing from you two.' She added. George looked a bit more relaxed and leaned back again.

'So after practice I was walking with Angelina and Alicia back to the castle. But then a girl ran towards us and began chatting with us. She said she had seen us quite a lot on our brooms and complimented our flying.' She looked between the two of them and they encouraged her to continue.

'well when she changed her hair colour, she's a metamorphmagus by the way, she told us that her mother thought it must be from her side of the family. We of course didn't understand what she meant and then she explained that her mother was Andromeda Black. My mother's cousin.' When she finished she looked at the twins expectantly.

'I didn't know Tonks is your cousin.' Fred said shocked but he seemed a bit more relaxed.

'You know her?' Ruby asked confused.

'Yes, we met her a couple of times. She is in the same year as Charlie and he introduced us two to her one day.' He explained.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Ruby felt a bit confused. She didn't know why but she had a odd feeling.

'We didn't think it was important.' George answered and he sounded honest.

'So what are you thinking?' Fred asked.

'I really don't know what I should think. I practically know nothing about my family. I didn't know about this part of my family until about a year ago. All my mother told me was very vague but I know for a fact that the Black family has not the best reputation.' When she finished, she saw a guilty look on the twins faces. They didn't take it to well the first time they heard it.

'But she seemed nice and funny person to be around. And maybe I should try and get to know her. Maybe she can tell me more details than my mum or she is just pretty much in the dark as I am.'

'You don't have to worry to much. Tonks is lovely.' George said. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a quick hug.

'Hey you lot. Shouldn't you be in bed? Try outs are tomorrow!' Charlie was standing behind them. He looked a lot like Mrs Weasley when she was fuming but Ruby didn't dare to comment on that. Immediately they got up and headed straight to their dorm. I mean after all they couldn't disobey their potential future captain. Or maybe not before making the team.

xXx

Ruby was wide awake. The sun was beginning to rise. She could sleep another hour or two but she just wasn't able to. She had a lot of mixed feelings. She was excited, but she was also nervous an anxious. Her biggest worry was to let anyone down. She didn't want to disappoint Angelina and Alicia, because after all she was always the person who told them they could to it. She lay in bed until she heard her alarm go off. Like every morning it was a struggle to get Angelina out of bed, but the try-outs seemed to have facilitated things. Especially after Alicia declared that when Angelina didn't get up they probably would give Eliza the position of the third chaser.

'Not a chance.' Angelina grumbled. Got up and headed straight for the showers.

There was something weird going on at the Gryffindor table. Even McGonagall looked a bit confused and worried. A lot of people were turning their heads and whispering to each other. The strange thing, that had everybody to baffled was that the twins, Ruby, Alicia and Angelina, who were normally the loudest group at the Gryffindor table, were now deadly quiet. Every single one of them looked focused and barely spoke a word. They mechanically ate a bit of toast but otherwise nothing was touched. There were new plates appearing in front of them every now and then but they didn't notice. It seemed that a certain house elf was not appreciating them not eating proper breakfast. Professor McGonagall decided to get up and see what was the problem, because she just couldn't handle quite twins. It was something that unusual that it bothered her more than she would admit.

'So, I must say it is quite an unusual site. Seeing you all so quiet. I hope Messrs Weasley and Miss Fineau that this isn't a kind of distraction for a prank you have planning.' She said with a stern look.

'-Don't worry Professor. They are just nervous for the try-outs.' Charlie replied. He was sitting a few feet away eating his breakfast with some friends.

'Oh, they are? I just expected the double amount of trouble from them to handle their nerves. But well I rather enjoy seeing them focused.' She turned and faced the group. She looked at every single one of them. They all looked determined. But Ruby looked by far the most determined. It came quite as a shock when she remembered seeing this look and this determined grey eyes not for the first time.

'Don't worry Professor. We will be soon back to our best behaviour.' Ruby said looking her straight in the eyes with a slight grin on her face.

Professor McGonagall went back up to the table and sat down. It was barely noticeable but she had a proud expression on her face.

'The Slytherins won't have the slightest chance this year.' She chuckled and took a sip from her morning tea.

xXx

It was time to go down to the Quidditch pitch. When the group got up they heard several Good Lucks from their fellow Gryffindors. Charlie left a bit earlier to prepare the pitch for the try-outs with the help of Oliver. The group wasn't the first to arrive on the pitch. There were several people from different years, all looking nervous but excited at the same time. One person stood out from the rest. Eliza Sorrano, with her blond hair, was eyeing her oponents with an arrogant look plastered on her face. She sneered when she saw Ruby, Angelina and Alicia coming towards them. Ruby tried to look indifferent but on the inside she grew more anxious as she saw the broom Eliza had in her hands. It was a Nimbus 1999. The newest edition and only a few people had access to them. Eliza probably had good connections with her father being a international Quidditch player.

'Well' She thought 'we have to be the better player.'

Charlie was standing in front of them and they formed a half circle. Oliver was standing next to him, managing a small smile when he noticed Ruby.

'Welcome to the Gryffindor try-outs. I think you all have seen me around.' He said smiling. The group chuckled. Of course, they had seen him. After all he was quite well-known, being the Quidditch Captain and a Prefect.

'As you all may know, I am looking for two beaters and three chasers, as the position of the seeker is taken by me and the position of the keeper is taken by Oliver.' He pointed at Oliver and said.

'He is going to assist me today and I value his opinion very much, as should you because I am very sure that he will be holding the try-outs next year.' Oliver was blushing slightly and shifted uncomfortably from one leg to the other.

'We will start with doing laps around the pitch, so you all are ready to go. Then the try-outs for the chasers will be held followed by the try-outs for the beaters. All clear?' He looked around and everyone nodded.

'Good then let's go.'

They ran as a big group a few laps around the pitch. Some students were watching them from the stands, some with toast in their hands. Some people were complaining quietly while running, but Eliza had the intention to let everyone know what she thought about running.

'Oi Captain. Why are we running. After all we are playing in the air and not on the ground.' She sneered next to Charlie.

'That may be so, but as a Quidditch player your condition has to be on point and that will only be the case when we do some ground work too. After all you should know, that right? As a Sorrano.' He ran faster and left an embarrassed Eliza back.

Back in the middle of the field he analysed how many people were trying out as Chasers. There were ten in total.

'So we are playing five against five. There will be no beaters. I want to see how well you work with the others. Quidditch is played together as a team, not against each other. Even if you have to give everything to earn that position. Keep that in mind alright?' Fred and George and the other potential beaters were walking to the side lines. Charlie made the teams and the game began. Ruby was playing with Angelina and Alicia but unfortunately also with Eliza. The others were really good and they had to work very hard to get the Quaffle. Ruby grew more and more annoyed when Eliza had the Quaffle and she wouldn't pass to them. Trying to do everything on her own. Not once Charlie had to remind her to pass the Quaffle, but when Ruby got the ball she immediately felt like back in practice. She knew exactly where Angelina and Alicia were flying. They did some very impressive manoeuvres, but so did the opposite team. The fifth Gryffindor, playing on their team also played really well. The crowd grew more and more excited seeing the potential future chasers. From what they could see they were really good. Charlie mixed the teams again to see how they would play with other partners and not the ones they are used to. This time she played against Eliza. It happened more than once that Eliza flew right into Ruby, almost crashing her down the broom. The crowd was screaming and demanded Charlie to relegate her, but he just shook his head. Oliver didn't understand his action but when he saw the look, he gave the twins, who were standing furious on the side-line, he understood perfectly. They were going to give her hell.

He blew his whistle and the Chasers came down. They all looked exhausted but happy with themselves.

'Ok. Now the beaters. I want some of you to try and score on one specific goal, trying to get past Oliver. Now you will also have to look out for the bludgers.' The twins were already flying up in the sky even before he ended.

Now the game was full on. The only thing was that the twins only had one target in mind. They were showing amazing skills and endurance hitting their bats against the bludger and of course right on to Eliza. One was for sure; she was going to have some nasty bruises. Charlie didn't have the slightest intention to tell the twins otherwise and he watched amused their antics. He was even more amused when Eliza came flying down complaining to him about them.

'Well when you can't handle some bludgers then you can't handle being a Chaser on the team I am so sorry.' Before Eliza could argue he turned around and signed the twins to take care of her. What they gladly did.

'The results will be up tomorrow in the common room.'

xXx


	20. Chapter 20

'Thaaaaaaaaank you so much Charlie!' Ruby said running into Charlie and giving him the biggest hug.

He stumbled backwards but managed to catch her without falling down. He had hung up the results from the try-out first thing this morning. He left afterwards not bothering waking up the five sleeping figures in the common room. They were all so anxious that they spent half of their night awake before finally calming down enough to eventually fall asleep.

'Don't let me down Rue.' He whispered into her ear.

'I won't.' she said and he could hear how serious she was being.

'So where are my brothers? I expected them to be with you.' He said looking around the deserted corridor.

'Well they decided to celebrate making the team by flooding the second corridor.' She said nonchalantly.

'They what?' Charlie said with wide eyes.

'When McGonagall catches them, they will be kicked from the team. She already told me that she better hoped that I had you lot under control.' He said giving Ruby an accusing look.

'Relax. One thing McGonagall loves more than students obeying the rules are students who can play Quidditch and bring home the house cup and the twins won't get caught.' She shrugged

Just as she said it Professor McGonagall came right around the corner. She walked straight towards giving them a small smile.

'So, Miss Fineau I am delighted to hear that you made the team. I hope you will secure the house cup for Gryffindor this year.' Ruby was about to reply when the twins came running looking over their shoulder laughing, they were about to say something when they realised that Ruby and Charlie were not alone. They stopped in their track and then continued walking trying to look perfectly innocent, which to say the least didn't fool anybody.

Especially not Professor McGonagall.

'Professor fancy seeing you here.' Said Fred.

'What were you two up to?' she asked in the most severe tone.

'We were just walking around trying to find our Captain and our lovely best friend.' George replied with the sweetest tone he could manage.

'Do you believe Mr. Weasley that I believe that?'

'Of course, Professor. We are model students after all.' Replied Fred. Ruby tried to hide her laugh and Charlie shook his head.

'You two have more detention than half of the school combined.' She said. 'I can't remember students being such troublemakers as you two.'

'Professor we feel so honoured.' They chorused together and bowed.

'I believe that's nothing to be proud of.' She said.

'Quite the opposite Professor. At least our favourite Professor will remember us after someday we have to leave this school.' Fred answered.

'Messers Weasley your charm won't always get you out of trouble.' She said rolling her eyes. The twins now had their mischievous grin on and just shrugged.

'We can always try.' They said.

The Professor turned away from them and looked at Ruby.

'Miss Fineau if you may follow me into my office.' She said. 'Nothing to be worried about.' She added when she saw her confused look and the twins about to protest.

Ruby nodded and walked along her Head of House. The twins signed her that they would wait in the common room for her.

'You might wonder why I wanted to talk to you.' She looked sideways and saw Ruby nod.

'Well it has partly to do with Quidditch.' She said and when Ruby looking really afraid ashe added

'No, your position on the team is not in danger. I wanted to show you something I found the other day.' She said.

They entered the office and Ruby sat down.

'Tea Miss Fineau?' she asked.

'Yes, please Professor.'

She flicked her wand and the tea was placed in front of her alongside with some delicious looking biscuits.

'Have a biscuit.' Professor McGonagall said. As she was nibling on one Professor McGonagall was levitating a heavy and old looking book on the table.

'Ever since I started teaching at Hogwarts, I had a passion for Quidditch.' She started.

'I kept track of every Quidditch team Gryffindor ever had and I think you will enjoy looking at this particular Quidditch team.' She handed her the picture and Ruby took it.

She could see by looking at it that this picture was taken some while back. Then she saw it. The same grey eyes looking at her, filled with so much joy and pride. They belonged to a tall handsome boy with medium, lustrous black her. He was grinning ear to ear with the boy next to him. He had a hand over his shoulder and when the picture moved, they both looked at each other with the slightest hint of mischievousness and then turned back. Her eyes moved to the boy standing next to her uncle. He was almost as tall as him. He has hazel eyes and untidy black hair that stuck up at the back. She saw that when he looked at Sirius. His glasses were slightly out of place.

'My uncle.' Is all Ruby managed to say. She looked up and saw that McGonagall was studying her.

'And his best friend James Potter, which I believe you also recognized.' She said.

Ruby nodded.

'My mother showed me a picture of them. I believe Sirius send it to her after their wedding.' McGonagalls expression hardened.

'So, you also heard about Lily.'

'I know that my mother got on with her really well, but they went into hiding when my mother was pregnant with me. She told me that she never saw them again and that she misses them dearly. Especially Lily.' Ruby looked down once again on this picture.

'James was a chaser, wasn't he? And Sirius was a beater?' Professor McGonagall nodded.

'They both were extraordinary players.'

'I have another picture for you.' She handed it to Ruby.

First, she was confused by the silver and green and then she saw him. He was sitting in the middle of the front row. He had the same dark hair and the slightly haughty look of his brother, though he was smaller and slighter than his brother. He too had the same grey eyes but they were not necessarily filled with joy. She looked up and before she could say anything McGonagall spoke.

'Regulus yes. I had to write to an old colleague of mine for this picture, but I wanted you to see it.'

'I know you don't now everything about your family but I wanted you to at least have a chance to look at them before the tragedy happened.'

'Thank you, Professor.' She said not able to add anything else. They stayed silent for a couple of minutes before she found the courage to speak.

'My mother told me about the Blacks during the Christmas holidays. I know about most of the stuff that happened. She never had the strength to tell me how they were. My uncles. How they were growing up.' McGonagall picked up on the hidden question.

'I can tell you about your uncle Sirius, seeing as he was in my house. I know less about Regulus. He was always overshadowed by Sirius and after Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor, he had a hard time in Slytherin. He spent his years trying to prove the loyalty of the Black house.

'Sirius on the other hand was Gryffindor through and through. He found his best friend here at Hogwarts and they were quite the troublemakers. He and his group of friends were inseparable. They were immensely loyal and always had each other's back. Your uncle was always the first one to step up to take the blame for things they had done, when their excuses didn't prevent detention. He was good at making up excuses. He was immensely charming and witty. Most of the professors, me included, found him talented and smart. And he always looked out for your mother and his brother, even if he would deny doing such a thing.'

'How could he then have done such a thing?' Ruby asked.

'I'm asking myself the same question Miss Fineau.'

xXx


End file.
